When Darkness Falls
by KittynMina
Summary: AU. Team Satisfaction never met and neither did the Signers. Yusei wakes up in this strange world where the Dark Signers rule and knows exactly why he was sent there. But his job might be harder in this world than it was in his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, yes, I am back. I've been away for a while, but I'm back now with a brand new fic for you. This is something like a redo of a few very old fics that I refound and kind of inspired me into this. Anyone who's read any of my fics knows I love AUs and this is no different. I don't want to give too much away, but we have Yusei in a parallel world where the Dark Signers have won and the gang never met. And, of course, reviews are all very much loved.

* * *

"You're finally awake then?"

Yusei groaned softly and focused his blurry vision on a young woman sitting a little way off. His body was in more pain than he'd felt in a long time. Every part of him was in agony. He sat up slowly, ignoring the pain, and glanced around. They were in a small, dark shelter. There were no windows and only one way out, a set of stairs leading up. He frowned. They seemed to be underground. The young woman across from him was watching with cold, calculating dark eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" he groaned.

"You're in my home," she replied. "I found you on the streets, you were in a bad way. There was something glowing on your arm, so I brought you here. What's your name?"

"Yusei Fudo. You?"

"So many people call me so many things... it used to be Blue but that would piss off Big Blue. We're two sides of the same coin, me and him. He's told me that more than once. Sometimes, they called me Morta, as in mortician. The one he loves is the Angel of Death."

"That's not very helpful," Yusei said.

"No, I suppose not," she said with a small smile. "Melinda Snow. Friends call me Milly, well, they used to... well, yeah, there are still two... but that's history, it's just Snow now." She brushed her dark bangs from her face and tilted her head. "So, tell me, Fudo, what happened to you?"

"I was in a riding duel," he replied. "Out on the highway then... I must have crashed, where did you find me?"

"C Sector, about five minutes down the street. At first I thought you were just another drunk or something worse, but you had a deck and duel disk. And that mark on your arm... Although, you might have been on something if you think you were on a D-Wheel on a highway. There's nothing like that in the Satellite except the old road in-"

"M Sector." He frowned as Melinda nodded. That was all wrong. The Satellite was gone, Neo Domino City was one. "I think something's gone terribly wrong here."

"You must have hit your head hard. At least you know where you are."

Yusei lowered his head in thought. His mark had been reacting to something when she found him; he must have been dropped here for a reason. If it was the Satellite, maybe he'd been sent to the past. He knew the Crimson Dragon was capable of it. Maybe he was supposed to find something to help him with a new threat. Melinda seemed to know about his mark, she didn't seem freaked out like most people.

"Snow, tell me, how long has it been since Zero Reverse?"

"Eighteen and a half. Why?"

"Something is really wrong," he whispered. "Does Team Satisfaction me anything to you?"

"Some duel gang? I dunno, they all got wiped out by Security a few years ago," she said. "It's not like I care."

If there was one thing Yusei hated more than anything about the Satellite it was that kind of attitude; _it's not me and my friends it's my problem_. No one cared about everyone else. It was starting to fall into place now, at least. Parallel worlds were hardly news to him. After the things he'd seen not a lot really surprised him anymore.

"Snow, this might sound weird, but I don't think I belong here," Yusei said, glancing around.

"No duh," she laughed cruelly. "You don't sound like you belong here. You seem a bit confused."

"I mean, in the world I live in, the Satellite and the city are one again, and I know it sounds crazy but I swear, it's true."

"Not so crazy, no. Alright, here's the deal, I'll hear you out and give you the benefit of the doubt if you do the same for me. My job isn't easy and it's hard to find people who believe me to help out. So tell me."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm here. In my world, after the destruction caused by Zero Reverse and the Dark Signers- a group who-"

"I know about the Crimson Dragon, and the Dark Signers, I understand that much."

"That makes it a lot easier. I guess the Crimson Dragon brought me here to do something. It very rarely does anything without a reason. So, this world seems similar, but something seems to have gone wrong here."

"Makes sense. I'll fill you in on the details as we go along, but I think you and I are partners from now on. There are very few things that can get you home; however I am a dark card hunter. If there's anything that has the power to get you home other than the Crimson Dragon it will be that kind of card."

"You're right."

"I know, I tend to be. One thing though, Fudo, I am not a nice person; please, don't mistake me for one. I do a job and nothing gets in my way. I don't do friends and if you can't keep up I will leave you behind. You are a partner- a useful person- nothing more. I only took you off the streets because of your mark."

"You know a lot about my mark, and the Dark Signers. Why and how?"

Melinda stood slowly and shook her head, glancing down at him. "I have to be prepared. Cards that come to life and deal real damage... Dark Signers are a hub for that kind of thing. They rule the Satellite and only Security challenge them, and that is a rare occurance."

"That didn't answer my question."

"We'll start looking into it tomorrow."

Yusei nodded. Maybe it was a bit much to want so many answers so quickly. The Satellite wasn't full of trustworthy people in his world, why should this one be any different? At least he was somewhere safe for the night, he'd think more about Melinda later. It seemed to be a running theme in his life that people who knew about the Crimson Dragon more than he did were the ones trying to use and ultimately kill him. What worried him more was that she knew about the Dark Signers and had openly said they were around. That was most important now and most likely the reason he was here. If they were running unchecked, that meant the Signers weren't around, or had already been beaten. He couldn't help wondering, if this world was so different, who were the Dark Signers, and why were they still contained in the Satellite?

* * *

In the depths of the Dark Signer's base, their leader was sitting at the head of a long table, shuffling his deck slowly. There was a heavy awkward silence over the room. Demak was on one knee, head lowered, at his side. The other three were watching from their seats, knowing exactly what happened to anyone who challenged their leader's authority. He didn't mind arguments, he was always happy to take suggestions and prided himself on being a fair leader, but Demak had crossed the line.

It had been a long time coming. Demak was loyal to the Dark Signer's cause, but they'd been grating on each other's nerves since they'd defeated the Signers. Everyone had seen this coming. Their leader set his deck on the table and stood slowly, a cruel smirk plastered across his lips.

"We all knew it would come to this sooner or later," he said softly. "You really can't stand it, can you? That you're not second in command anymore? If you think I'm doing a bad job of leadings, say so and you can leave."

"I've told you many times what I think, master, you very rarely listen," Demak replied.

"Well, tell me now."

It was that soft tone that was so unnerving for the group. He was at his most dangerous when he was quiet like that, most of them preferred it when he was shouting and fuming, but this quiet anger was far more dangerous.

"We had a plan when we took on the Signers. Why change it?"

"The plan was flawed," the leader said, folding his arms. "It was based on a situation that never happened. It got us the victory over the Signers and now we've had to adapt and change. Does anyone else have a problem with how I'm leading?" He glanced at the others but there was silence. "I didn't think so. Now tell me, Demak, what are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot continue like this."

"Somehow I thought you were going to say that. Too bad, I'll have to find a replacement."

He sighed, but didn't seem at all disappointed and reached for his duel disk. Demak stood and strode across the hall a little way as their leader picked up his deck. It took only a few turns for Demak to lose all his life points.

"For what it's worth," he said softly. "I actually feel a little regret that we couldn't get along as we used to. It's a loss that I won't forget." Demak crumbled to dust and he shook his head. "Now I need to find someone to replace him. It's a good job I always have a backup plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Crow, Carly and Kiryu make their debuts this chapter. Yays. Notice as well, down at the bottom, the Dark Signers are different to the series. And four lovely reviews, thank you very much and please keep them coming.

* * *

"I like to get out early," Melinda said, leading Yusei through the streets. "The drunks are still passed out and kids get to actually play, but I guess you already know this. You're from the Satellite in your world, right?"

"I was born in the Tops, but after Zero Reverse, I ended up being raised here," Yusei muttered. "I think it's best you filled me in on the situation with the Dark Signers, and where we're going too."

"I suppose."

They were wondering through the Satellite in the dim early morning light. Melinda had let him sleep in her bed, making sure to point out it was only because he was injured and it wouldn't happen again, and woke him at five thirty to find a friend who she thought could help them. Being around her reminded him of Aki when she thought she was alone. He was sure he could get through to her just like he did Aki. He couldn't face the Dark Signers on his own after all.

"A year ago, maybe a bit longer, they turned up. The Satellite fell under their control after a few weeks, Security resisted, so did a few other people. As a general rule, they leave stronger duellists alone and mainly use the weaker people, drunks and such, as sacrifices for their Gods, usually one for each other them, although, sometimes the boss takes a few more."

"Do you know their names? Have they ever shown themselves?"

"You want to know if they're the same people as in your world?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't say really, you hear rumours, some I trust more than others. You give me names, I'll tell you if I've heard anything."

Yusei frowned. There was one he was more concerned about more than the others. "Kiryu... Kyosuke Kiryu."

"That's a name everyone knows," Melinda laughed coldly. "Yeah, if he's not actually a Dark Signer, I'm in charge of Neo Domino City."

"That's something familiar at least," he said quietly. "I've beaten him before, I was the one who dealt with him back home. He was a friend. What about Carly Nagisa, Misty Lola, Rudger Godwin and Demak? Any of those?"

"Carly, never heard of, although... no, I have, she's a reporter I think, she's been around here once or twice," she muttered. "Misty... she _was_ a Dark Signer, not anymore though. Rudger, I know the name, he's the Director's brother, right? Lots of stuff is said about him but not recently, lots of people thought he was the leader, that's why the city didn't even try to stop them, and Demak... I've met that one. Supposedly he's been having issues with management recently though. So, they Dark Signers were beaten in your world?"

Yusei nodded slowly. Having to do all this again wasn't ideal, but he knew had to. He couldn't just walk away when they obviously needed help. Melinda led him through the BAD area and Yusei got the sudden sense of déjà vu. A strange hope rose in his chest. If she was leading him where he hoped she was maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Snowy!" cheered a bunch of kids running over. "Snowy!"

"We're here to see Crow," Yusei said, a small smile coming to his lips.

"You know the idiot?" Melinda muttered.

"He was a good friend back home, we live together."

"Great." She made her way carefully through the children and they ran to Yusei, asking questions over each other. "Hey, birdbrain, can't you keep your brats under control?"

He frowned but there was laughter from inside the shelter. Even after so little time, Yusei was certain that her harsh words weren't all they seemed. If she'd meant it, Crow wouldn't have been laughing as he came to the doorway.

"Who's he? You don't bring strangers near my kids, Milly, you know better," Crow snapped, arms folding over his chest. "What's going on?"

"He's ok," Melinda said. "What do you care anyway? It's not like you live in the safest part of town anyway. Besides, if you lost a few, maybe you wouldn't have to get into such trouble to make a living."

"You love us really," he laughed.

"No. No, I don't think I do. This is Yusei Fudo, we're helping each other out. And..."

"And anything I can do to help I will, of course my lady," Crow said with a smirk. "As long as you have something for me in return."

"Don't I always?"

"Just thought I'd make sure," he said. He glanced at Yusei. "I'm Crow. These are my lot, I like to keep the kids around here safe. Any friend of Milly's is a friend of mine."

"We're not friends," Melinda snapped. "He's not my friend, and neither are you, feather head. How many times have I said this?"

"You say that, but I'm sure there are other people who can do for you exactly what I do." Melinda shook her head and went inside. Crow glanced at Yusei and smiled. "She's not so bad once you get used to her, don't worry."

"I'm sure we'll get used to each other."

"So, why are here then?" Crow asked as they went after Melinda. "You're not family or something, right? You don't look anything like each other."

"No, she helped me out yesterday, I'm still kind of sore actually," Yusei replied.

"Is this her creepy thing with the Dark Signers again?"

"I guess. She didn't really tell me how much she knew. Can you help me with that?"

"As much as I can, if Milly trusts you, I doubt you're any threat to me and the kids. She did bring you here after all, so I guess you're ok. And you already know about all the freaky crap, which always helps with her."

"Hey, Crow, are you going to do this anytime soon? We have other things to do today," Melinda called.

"Of course, but first, you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Carly had thought her luck had finally changed when she'd been sent out to the Satellite the first time. It was supposed to be a piece on the awful crime and how despicable the people were. What she found were people suffering and struggling to survive, even children. Of course, she'd written what she'd seen, but the city readers hadn't thought much of it. It had been well over year since her last visit. Now she thought about it, sending a teenager into the Satellite alone was a bit careless, but now she was older and was sure she could look after herself better.

This time was different anyway. She knew she'd been sent out because no one would really pay much attention to anything she said, and she was expendable to the city. She knew this, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. This time she'd been sent to look into how the relationship between the Dark Signers and the city was going. Everyone had accepted that the Dark Signers were a force to be feared, and hoped that they could come to an agreement with the city. And that was her job.

When the helicopter landed there were a few officers waiting. They quickly escorted Carly to the gates where a Dark Signer was watching. Carly froze for a moment, just gazing at him. He was a little taller than her, a long black and blue cape billowing around his legs in the breeze. She'd never seen a Dark Signer in person, not even when one would come to talk to the Director. But he didn't seem too scary. The gates to the security compound closed behind her and she realised she was completely alone was someone constantly described as a monster.

"H-hello," she whispered. "I-I'm Carly."

"I know," he said. "I'm Kiryu. It's my job to look after you."

"I was told I was supposed to meet a man called Rudger."

"He's somewhere else at the moment." Carly frowned. He sounded like he wanted to laugh, like it was some kind of inside joke. "I can tell you anything he can. If anything big is happening, it gets run by me first, I tend to hand out the orders for him too, he's very busy... Come on. I haven't got all day."

He strode away and Carly ran after him. He sighed and took her bag from her without a word. She couldn't see much of his face under the shadows of his hood, but there was a small, slightly smug, smile on his lips.

"So, Kiryu," she said quietly. "How long have you been a Dark Signer?"

"Long enough," he said. She frowned and he laughed. "It's not an easy life, not everyone can handle the darkness. It hurts sometimes, you have to deal with what you become and a lot of loss."

"You know I'm doing a report-"

"I don't care what you write, or what you print, Carly. It won't change anything, you being here can't change anything. I know about your type, you think you can change everything and make people like me better and get a touching fairy tale ending for your article. You can't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's how life works. Especially around here."

"What about the others? There are five of you, right?"

"Yes, I guess, usually." He paused, a smirk flashing across his face for a second before he shook his head. "We're here."

He took her down into the darkness of the Old Momentum and showed her to a room they'd set up for her. None of the other Dark Signers were seen, and Kiryu quickly disappeared. Carly sighed.

"Now what?" she muttered.

"Kiryu!"

Kiryu smiled and turned. Bommer was walking over. He tugged down Kiryu's hood and smiled softly. The pair were closer than most the other Dark Signers. It stemmed mainly from Bommer's big brother instincts and Kiryu often needing a firm guiding hand.

"She's a pretty girl," he said carefully.

"What are you implying?" Kiryu growled.

"You know what I'm implying," he said. "Director Godwin wants to speak to Rudger. I thought you'd like to know."

"Rudger's busy elsewhere. I suppose I'll have to have a nice chat with the Director."

"So, why did you bring that young lady here?"

"We need a replacement, right?"

"Her?"

"We haven't had a girl around here since..." He paused and shook his head. "I just have an idea, trust me on this one."

"I always trust you, Kiryu, I just like to be kept in the loop on this sort of thing. Do you even have a plan?"

"Not as such, at least, not with her. I have a plan for everything else. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Just one more thing though."

"Quickly. Walk and talk. Oh, and make sure no one mentions we're missing a member. If she asks, Rudger's just busy and we didn't just get rid of Demak."

"Of course, but what about Melinda?"

Kiryu froze then shook his head and smiled. "What about her?"

"What if-"

"She won't get in the way, and if she does I'll deal with her. We have an arrangement, we leave her to get on with her stuff and she treats us like everyone else. It's fine. Are we done?"

"I suppose."

"Good. I'll go and talk with Rex."

"Good luck."

He left Boomer and headed to Rudger's room. In one of the draws was his holophone. It was the only one they kept and it was only used to talk to the Director. Only Rudger, Demak and Kiryu had ever had the key to the draw and they hadn't trusted Kiryu until he was eighteen. He pulled his hood back up and the picture of the Director appeared.

"You are not my brother."

"He's busy," Kiryu said. "You can talk to me."

"You have a reporter," Rex snapped. "Why?"

"Because she wants a story. We have no problem giving the public a taster of what's to come."

"And what is to come?"

"You have two days to surrender, then we remove Security from the Satellite. After that... well, I'm sure you can imagine. We don't want to destroy everyone, but we will if you make us. That's all. Goodbye, Rex."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, I am so tired so I'll make this a quick note; thanks for the lovely reviews, so I gave you a lovely new chapter for you. I'm proud of it. I will be doing some work on my unfinished stories soon. Satellite Darkness actually has an ending wirtten, I just need to do the bit inbetween. Thanks and please leave your lovely reviews.

* * *

"Isn't it pretty out here, Kiryu?" Carly said quietly. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I'd get lost on my own."

"Yeah, well, I do I lot of bad things but letting a young lady get harmed isn't one of them," Kiryu replied. "Besides, I haven't been out here in a while anyway. I should more often."

"You're not so tough really, are you?"

Kiryu frowned and gazed out across the fairground. Burnt into the ground were the remains of two geoglyphs. Carly was sitting next to him, looking through some of the pictures she'd taken over the past few hours. When she'd asked Kiryu to take her out he'd been reluctant, telling her to ask someone else, but Bommer had reminded him that he was supposed to be looking after her. Actually it wasn't so bad. Carly did talk nonstop but he didn't really mind.

"Kiryu, there are two marks here," she said, tracing the patterns with her figure. The pair were sitting at a decent height on one of the control towers. "The Giant is yours right? That's what the others said. Who does this liquid belong to?"

"Misty Lola, the model, remember her?"

"There's only you guys, there aren't any woman, what happened to her?"

"The Black Rose Witch."

"I'm sorry. She's a monster, she scares me more than you do."

"Thanks, but you don't need to feel sorry for me." He glanced down at the centre of the geoglphs. "You see the rose bush down there."

Carly nodded. One single red rose bush was growing there. Nothing was alive in the area, but there is was. What little she could see of Kiryu's face was full of hatred and regret. Carly wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I dealt with the Black Rose Witch on that very spot."

"She's gone?"

"Yes. Or, you know, as near to as can be. She killed Misty, I killed her. It's that simple."

"You must have really cared about her."

"She was a Signer, it was my job."

He smiled but Carly wasn't convinced. It was strange. He sounded like he meant it, but something just under the surface was broken and hurting. Without thinking, she reached for his hood. He always kept it up when around anyone, like it was his protection from the world. As if hiding his face meant he didn't have to face the world.

Kiryu moved back slightly, his hand closing around her wrist as he shook his head. Carly persisted though, managing to pull his hood down with her other hand. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but he wasn't it. He was so young, within a year of her. Somehow a teenager was the one who controlled the other Dark Signers, it didn't make sense that the one who handed out orders was the youngest. He must have been more powerful than she'd first expected, or highly valued by their leader. What struck her the most was his incredible, intense, golden eyes.

"You should leave it down more often," she whispered. "You're quite good looking."

"Thanks..."

Down below, Divine was watching the pair of teens. His eyes narrowed in fury. He wanted to hate Kiryu, but it was hard. He respected him if nothing else. When he'd become a Dark Signer, things had started looking up; then that boy took Aki's life and he had to rethink all his plans. Somewhere, deep inside, he felt a little guilty. He had been the one to kill Misty's brother, not Aki. It was his life Misty wanted. He blamed Kiryu for that.

What he couldn't blame Kiryu for was his death, unfortunately. He was the one who had helped him when he turned; he had even warned him that his death was imminent if he carried on the way he was. He wasn't blind, he knew Kiryu and Carly liked each other. Why Kiryu got another chance at happiness after all the evil he'd done was beyond him.

"Kiryu," he called. Kiryu glanced down and pulled his hood up again. "Much as I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, it's getting late, and we're getting restless."

"Of course. Would you like to see why we're so feared, Carly?" he said, standing up straight. "Or would you like to just go home?"

"I think I'll head back to my room, thank you," she said. "Thank you for showing me all this, it's beautiful out here. I should have figured out you guys did you work at night though. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, let's go."

Carly frowned watching the four men leave. Something didn't make sense. Kiryu quite obviously commanded respect from the older men, but even if his orders came directly from Rudger, that didn't explain it. Not to mention, whenever she asked about the leader, she was simply told he was busy somewhere else. Her instincts said something was off.

She climbed down from the control tower, making sure that they were gone, and over to the tower. Inside was a small golden locked on a strange platform on top of a card. Carly wasn't sure what to do. It seemed like a loving memorial and it seemed disrespectful to be there. Stories weren't written by being nice though. She tried not to create scandals or be cruel, she liked to have facts, but giving up because it was uncomfortable wasn't her style. The card was a strange lizard creature.

"Misty's Immortal," she whispered. "What's going on?"

Deciding there was little else she could find in the deserted fairground, Carly returned to the Dark Signer's base as quickly as possible. Whatever was going on, maybe she could find the answer there.

The Old Momentum was huge. It was a struggle not to get lost, but Carly managed. She started in the bedroom of the Dark Signer she'd yet to meet. Out of the four who kept her company, there was one who stayed in his room more than the others. He was a tall, cold and prideful man, who always kept his hood up when with the others. Inside there was very little of interest. It was a plain boring room. Boomer's room was the same apart from a picture of two children with him. Divine's room was full of papers, most noted with reading and scientific reading Carly couldn't understand. Rudger's room was locked, as one was for a man she'd never heard of- Demak.

Kiryu's room was next. He'd been very kind to her, but something was off and chances were he was the bottom of it, or at least knew what was going on. She searched the room as thoroughly as she could, checking every place she could think of. After fifteen minutes there was still nothing.

"Maybe my instincts just aren't as good as I thought," she sighed leaning on the bedside table. There was a sudden clunk and she glanced down. A side panel had opened to reveal a secret compartment. "Or maybe they are."

In the compartment was a small wooden box. She took it slowly. There was a pair of cards inside and four different keys. Both cards were Immortals, one a spider and one a monkey. She frowned. The keys weren't marked so Kiryu must have known exactly what they did. It crossed her mind that they could be the keys for the locked doors.

"What are you hiding?" she muttered, looking over the cards. She sighed. "Something's not right here, I just know it! And I'm going to get to the bottom of it and then maybe I'll finally get the respect I deserve! This is the scoop I've been waiting for!"

She paused and glanced over the cards. If there was one thing everyone who knew anything about Dark Signers knew it was that any given host could only control their Immortal. So Kiryu couldn't have three Immortals. It took Carly a moment to decide to put away the cards and see what the others could tell her before confronting Kiryu. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation to all this.

Just thinking of Kiryu brought the image of him without his hood earlier. Even the thought made her heart race. Something about his small smile and the way his eye sparkled in the sunset. Carly shook her head and groaned.

"Why are the bad ones always cute?" she sighed.

* * *

"You and Carly then?" Divine said quietly.

"I've sent enough people to Hell, Divine," Kiryu snarled. "Don't make me get rid of you too. There is nothing going on with me and Carly. I'm looking after her like I said I would so she's easier to turn, right?"

"That's hauntingly familiar," he said. "You get her hooked on life with us, wait for- or engineer- a heart breaking moment then swoop in and save the day. That's how I dealt with the psychics."

"I know. It's how we got you," Bommer chuckled.

"What?"

"Didn't he ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It was him and Rudger. I heard them talking. Misty made sure you were there when she attacked. So then you fell and died-"

"And I was there to pick you up," Kiryu laughed. "Just like you and the Fortune Cup was my idea too, Bommer. Rex really messed up with that, didn't he?"

"It was a pretty big failure as far as his plans went," Divine agreed.

"So... you guys not found anyone to duel yet?"

Kiryu turned to glare into the darkness. Melinda was watching from street corner. She smiled and walked over slowly.

"I thought she wasn't going to be a problem," Bommer muttered.

"Don't worry, Milly," Kiryu sneered. "I think we've just found the perfect victim for my Immortal."

"Oh, you know I'd love to beat your ass, Kiryu," Melinda laughed cruelly. "However, we all know that you can't do anything without the backup of your flunkies."

"Do you honestly think you're anywhere near my level?"

"Better."

"Feel free to prove it."

He lifted his duel disk and Melinda pushed her deck into hers but the sound of an engine filled the air. A red D-Wheel skidded to a stop in front of her. Yusei flashed a small smile and turned his attention the Dark Signers, his mark blazing on his arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiryu snarled.

"I'm Yusei Fudo, and I'm here to stop you Dark Signers," he replied. He glanced at Melinda and held out a helmet. "Get on."

"What?" she laughed, shaking her head.

"I said get on."

"I heard; where did you get this thing?"

"I told you, I was in the middle of a riding duel. Don't worry, I'm very safe."

She sighed and pulled on the helmet, climbing on behind Yusei. "I could have handled it."

"Hey!" Kiryu snapped. "Aren't you two cheery rebels forgetting something? I own the Satellite! Nothing happens here without my knowledge and I don't know you. You're a Signer, which makes you an enemy; I hope you know what you're dealing with."

"Don't worry, Kiryu, I know exactly how to beat you in duel," Yusei said quietly. "And I will when we face each other, but not here, not now. I'll leave you to puzzle over who I am but you'll find out soon enough."

He revved the engine and sped down the street. Kiryu went to go after them but thought better. No normal Satellite resident had a D-Wheel, let alone looking as well looked after as that. It shouldn't be too hard to find out who he was. Melinda interfering was unexpected though, and a bother. If nothing else, he admitted she was a decent duellist and bloody minded. If she wanted to get in the way, things became very difficult. He'd have to see to that quickly before she became a pain.

* * *

Melinda filled her kettle and set it to boil. Yusei was outside making sure his D-Wheel was secure. Four Dark Signers being out at once was trouble. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the small kitchen counter. Kiryu seemed stressed.

"You ok?" Yusei said quietly. She turned and frowned. "You seem concerned."

"Thinking," she replied. "Do you want some tea?"

"No, it's find thanks. You and Kiryu know each other well then. You said there were only two people who call you Milly."

"Not so well... it's complicated, I'll explain some time. I didn't need rescuing, you know."

"I'm sure. I just wanted to make sure Kiryu knew what he was dealing with."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** It took a while, it was acutally pretty muc ready yesterday, but I was up til 4am watching the elimination chamber and completely forgot. Anyway, lots of info this chapter including what's going on with the Dark Signers (sort of), where Jack is, if your smart you know where Rudger is, and what's going on with Milly. And I may or may not continue with that scene that ends this chapter next chapter depending on what you guys think, maybe. Carry on with the final scene, or skip to the next morning? The plot may change depending.

* * *

There was a storm raging outside and Yusei had brought his D-Wheel inside. He was double working on the damage from his arrival. His D-Wheel seemed to have been almost as damage as he had. He was amazed it had even started when he'd found it. Melinda was looking over the papers Crow had given them. Yusei understood why Crow was reluctant to get involved; the Dark Signers weren't overly aggressive towards people who stayed out of their way. If Crow actively interfered they could easily use his kids to stop him.

It had been five days since Yusei had arrived and the Dark Signer had been very quiet. Two days ago there had been a devastating attack on the Security HQ. Melinda had told him about all the rumours flying around. Supposedly it was Kiryu who had led the attack and had duelled four of the top officers at once.

"Melinda," he said quietly.

Melinda looked up and frowned. That was the first time Yusei had used her first name. "Yes..."

"Do you really not know who the Dark Signers are?" He turned and Melinda frowned. "I know you know Kiryu well, what do you really know?"

"Alright, look, when the whole Signer and Dark Signer thing started it was Rudger, Demak and Kiryu here and Misty in the city hiding. Then they got Divine." Yusei frowned and Melinda smiled slightly guiltily. "I'm sorry, ok, I was going to tell you sooner but I never found the time."

"Don't lie to me, Melinda."

"It was none of your business."

"You didn't think I needed to know who I was against?"

"No. I'm getting you home and that's it. I don't care about the Dark Signers, you do."

"You weren't saying that ten minutes ago. What's going on?"

"It's none of your business."

"Melinda, please, tell me the truth. What's happened?"

"Later... maybe later..." She sighed and shook her head. "I think I need to go for a walk."

"It's raining."

"I'll take a coat."

"Melinda..."

She slammed the door and Yusei sighed. How was he supposed to get anywhere if she was blocking him at every turn? There was nothing he could do at the moment though, so he returned his attention to his D-Wheel. At least he knew a little more. Misty hadn't been with the four Dark Signers they'd run into, they were all men.

It crossed his mind that Kiryu and Misty had shown a lot of interest in each other before they'd gone their separate ways. Misty had even invited Kiryu to come and see the world with her. Of course, Kiryu had turned her down- he left with Bommer eventually and now Yusei knew why- and everyone had assumed it was simply because he wasn't interested in commitment. It was something Kiryu would, and Jack had to warn him very sternly about staying away from Carly. There was just something about him that made all women go funny. Maybe that was what was wrong with Melinda.

* * *

"Kiryu? Have you seen my glasses?" Carly called from the doorway.

She glanced into the darkness of the room but Kiryu wasn't there. And there was a key missing from the compartment in the side table. She glanced up and down the hall and noticed that Rudger's door was open. She frowned and slowly went to the door. Kiryu was inside, sorting through papers and files.

"Kiryu? What's going on?" she said quietly.

"Oh, hey. Rudger wanted me to find some research for him," Kiryu replied, looking over the papers. "Problem is, I don't understand half the words in the titles. You've got to be a genius to get this. I have no idea, even the numbers and formulas are too complicated, and I was good at maths growing up."

"Can I help? I mean, if I could find my glasses," she said.

"Yeah..." He glanced up and gave her a small smile. "You left them in the hall. I'm not sure what happened after that tough. Have you considered wearing contacts? You've got nice eyes."

Carly smiled and blushed heavily. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, Kiryu, why did you attack those Securities? Wasn't it a bit cruel? I thought-"

"Carly, Rudger told Director Godwin he had two days to remove Security. He refused. He said the Crimson Dragon would protect them. He lied, the dragon failed. Blame them."

"Kiryu..."

"Why do you think you were sent here, Carly? They don't want to come back. Come here." She frowned and sat on the bed next to him. "You think the city will send anyone into the hands of the Dark Signers if they want you to come back. Rex thinks if he sends some pretty young girl in here with us and we kill you, he can vilify us and turn everyone against us. You'd be surprised how many people in the city think we can do some good."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, I- that's not the point! The point is he's willing to sacrifice you to get back at us. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"I suppose..." She sighed and shook her head. "Lots of people seem to think I'm a bother. You don't, do you?"

"N-no, I don't, I guess," Kiryu said with a small smile. "It's nice to have a girl around, it's been quiet without Misty. But I mean, it's not like I'm comparing you to her, I wouldn't... yeah, can you tell I haven't been around woman for a while?"

"I think it's kind of cute," Carly giggled, leaning on his shoulder. "You've been really kind to me. You know, it's really embarrassing, but I thought you were up to something."

"Up to something?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you'd got rid of Rudger or something," she laughed. Kiryu smiled. "It was kind of silly of me, but something just felt wrong and you just seemed like the type who'd do it and I thought you would kill me or something if I found out what you were doing."

"Yeah... silly..." He frowned and glanced down. Carly smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Err... Carly, come on, let's find your glasses."

He pulled her out and locked the door behind him. He'd get back to it later.

"Oh, hey, I've just remember, I need to go get something from a friend," he said suddenly stopping at a door. "I'll leave you with him, he'll look after you."

"Who is he? He's not really talked to me," Carly said quietly.

Kiryu smiled and banged on the door. "Blondie!" The door opened and the tall, cold Dark Signer in crimson and black was there. "Carly needs looking after, I need to go out. You to have fun."

"Kiryu," he growled, catching the collar of his cape, stopping him dead. "Don't you even think about leaving me with some _girl_. I'm not a baby sitter, she's your pet."

"She's not a pet!" he snapped as he spun, eyes flashing dangerously. "Carly is a reporter here to do some good, and don't you forget it."

"Sure, it was all _Rudger_'s idea, wasn't it?"

"Look, this is not a debate. I'm the one who gives out orders, remember, Jack? I've got something to do."

"And we all know who," Jack sneered.

Kiryu hurried away down the hall and straight out into the rain. Carly was starting to get inside his head. How was he supposed to think and carry on with her making him feel like this? He grumbled to himself. This wasn't right. Girls weren't new to him, he knew exactly where this was going to go if this carried on. He'd had three serious relationships in his past, and a few flings. Of course, two of three were now dead.

There was movement through the rain, just down the murky street. A young woman's figure was slowly walking towards him. He frowned, for a moment, his heart was racing. Along time ago, Misty had walked out in the rain for hours just to find him. It was just like that moment all over again. Then a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Milly?" he called over the pouring rain.

The Milly ran over and skidded to stop, the ground water spraying at her feet. Kiryu groaned and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back so hard she almost fell. She was almost as soaked as he was.

"What are you doing out here?" he said.

"I could ask you the same, last time we were out in a storm, didn't one of us get arrested and come back with a new lover?" Melinda snapped.

"Well, you've still got a stripe free face so I assume you're talking about me. At least I didn't sell out to Security."

"Oh, you're so bitter," she sneered. "That's hot."

"Don't start."

"You really haven't changed. Probably means I could still beat you in a duel."

"I thought you every-" Suddenly the rain turned to hail. Kiryu growled and glanced at Melinda, who lowered her head and turned her back to the rain. "Let's carry this on inside!"

"Right!"

He grabbed her hand and ran through the streets. A few minutes away was an old, slightly run down house. Melinda quickly pushed the key into the lock. It jammed- as always- and Kiryu pushed her away, jiggling it slightly and it opened smoothly. Melinda glared back at him and slammed the door the second he was inside.

"How the hell do you do that?" Melinda snapped. "Every bloody time you get it open. It takes me like fifteen minutes to get that damn door open."

"It always liked me better," Kiryu said with a smirk.

"The door liked you better," she said under her breath. "You're a bastard."

"That was what you liked about me." He glanced around the old house. "Place hasn't changed much, has it? I still come out here sometimes, just to think."

"We used to live here," Melinda muttered. "I'm not surprised."

"We did a lot more than just live."

"Kiryu." She sighed and looked down at herself. "I'm soaked."

"Side effect of going to meet your secret lover in the rain." Melinda frowned. "Well, that's what's going on with this Yusei fella, right? I mean, that is why you're hanging out with him, and why he gallantly rode in to rescue you."

"I'm going to get changed. I think I left some old clothes upstairs. I might sit out the storm here."

"I'm could stay with you," Kiryu offered.

"Won't Rudger be mad?" Melinda sneered, halfway up the stairs already. "Run home like a good little puppy."

"Rudger doesn't own me anymore," he laughed.

"Then why are you here?" she said quietly.

"Women."

"All the women in your life are in Hell, or hate you."

She disappeared up the stairs and Kiryu frowned. There was no way in hell Melinda hated him. She was angry and she hurt, she had been for years. When he'd been arrested five years ago, which lead to his death, he had thought about her, he'd never thought he'd see her again. He'd found Aki. Of course, then finding himself back in the Satellite, so close Melinda hadn't been a fun time. He kept asking Rudger to send him back to the city, let him stay there, just to get away from the fact that he'd forgotten her so easily.

Then Misty came along. She told him about Aki, the truth, what she was, and she'd made him realise his mistake in trusting her. Everything was a blur after that; next thing he knew, he was waking up in her bed on a regular basis. When he was with Misty, he wasn't even guilty about just walking away from Aki, and less or about Melinda. In one terrible night, he lost Misty, destroyed Aki and pushed Melinda passed the point of no return. Now it looked like he was getting in too deep with Carly too.

What really got to him was that Melinda was involved with this Yusei. A Signer! That was the worst part. He wasn't possessive, he was well aware that he had no right to tell her who she could see, he'd given up that right a long time ago. However, he was a Signer, she must have known that it wasn't going to end well.

He climbed the stairs slowly. Melinda was in her room, drying her hair in a long T-shirt. Kiryu smiled and leant on the doorframe.

"You're dripping, Kiryu," Melinda said.

"You should at least shut the door," Kiryu said. "Anyone could walk in and find you in a compromising position."

She laughed and walked over. His smiled grew slightly as she unclipped his cape. Neither made a sound as she continued, unclipping his chaps and pulling off his short jacket. Kiryu tilted his head slightly.

"If you want me so bad, all you have to do is ask," he said quietly as she pulled off his top. "I wouldn't say no."

She smirked and tossed him a towel. "Dry your hair. I told you, you're dripping. I'm going to put these in the airing cupboard. Try not to get too excited. So, women troubles?"

"Well, let's see, as you so correctly pointed out, Misty and Aki are dead, you're not exactly helping and I think this Carly girl is falling for me."

"Good, maybe you'll stop being such an ass."

"So, tell me about Yusei."

"What about him?"

"He's a Signer."

"Tell me about the Dark Signers."

"They hate me. Everyone but Bommer seems to have this strange idea that they don't have to actually do what I tell them."

"Shouldn't Rudger-"

"You're kidding right? You haven't figured it out yet? Milly, I thought you were smarter than that."

"So spill. And I'm not going out with Yusei."

He laughed and laid back on the old bed, watching Melinda appear in the doorway. She sighed and shook her head. Melinda sighed and joined him, laying next to him and tugging the blanket away.

"You always hogged the covers," she muttered.

"Because you always stole them," he replied. "So, tell me about Yusei, and I'll tell you about what's going on with us."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Took a while, didn't it? But it's worth it. Roughly three quarters of the way down, there is Divine torture, which I know pretty much everyone loves. And some very complicated love stuff around, including KiryuxCarly, which, while I'm not the hugest fan of, it is cute in this kind of situation.

* * *

"So, how did you become a Dark Signer?" Carly said quietly.

"Dunno, don't really think about it," Jack replied.

"Do you know about Kiryu?" Jack snorted and Carly gazed up at his burning amethyst eyes. "What happened to him?"

"Which part?" he sneered. "He's been a Dark Signer for four years. He was arrested and died in the Facility, came back wanting revenge on the city. He was going out with the Black Rose Witch, then he fell in love with Misty. It was about the same time I arrived. He was actually in love with her, and when he found out Aki had killed Misty's brother, he left her and acted on his feeling for her, they were together for two years, then Misty died six months ago when she duelled Aki. These days, when he gets worked up, he seeks something familiar, like his first love, the one before Misty."

"He's really sweet," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"He's a killer."

"He's amazing. He's just so sweet, and he's been so kind to me, I don't know if I'd feel safe without him promising to look after me. No one's been as nice to me as he has."

"Humph, he's not nice," Jack growled. "He's a monster on a whole other level. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Don't be silly, if he was that bad, why would Rudger trust him so much?"

"Are you that stupid, girl?" Divine snapped from the doorway. "Rudger..." He laughed and shook his head. "We haven't taken orders from him for months."

"Divine," Jack warned.

"So he's obviously a good stand in," Carly said, folding her arms. "And I'm not stupid. Where is Rudger anyway? Why won't anyone tell me?"

* * *

"You killed him, didn't you?" Melinda whispered.

Kiryu chuckled and rolled over to face her. "What do you think?" He smiled and slowly brushed her bangs from her eyes. "You're a smart girl."

"Why? When?"

"It's not that easy. If you want me to talk, I want something in return. We used to have an arrangement, didn't we? I gave you information in return for your info. That is how it was, if you want to ignore that we were ever... together, then that's how we have to work, right? Tell me about Yusei. Stop protecting him, if you can keep your boyfriend from interfering I won't hurt him."

"You sound so jealous. Do you miss Misty? I know you loved her. I don't blame you, she was beautiful, so was Aki. Women just fall at your feet, the always did."

"Well, there was a fiery thing a few years back who said no," Kiryu said, a small smile coming to his lips. "It didn't last long."

"Will you knock it off?"

"Stop changing the subject. We were going to talk about Yusei. Like where did you find him? Did you know he was a Signer?"

"Stop it. Can't you just go to sleep? I might go home if you keep this up."

"It's still storming outside."

"I know." Melinda's phone vibrated on the side table and she reached over to answer. "Hey. Oh, hey Yusei." Kiryu frowned and grabbed her free hand to get her attention; even when he wasn't around the Signer had her attention. "No, no, I doubt I'll be back tonight, at least not until it stops raining."

"Why are you talking to him for?" Kiryu snapped. "I'm right here."

Melinda sighed and pushed him away. "Yes, that's Kiryu. No, I'm fine."

"She's fine, Signer," he said, snatching the phone away. "Don't worry, I'm looking after her."

"Kiryu! Give it!"

Kiryu smirked and hung up, leaving Melinda glaring up at him. She sat up slowly and Kiryu smiled. The phone was dropped to the ground carelessly and he pulled her in gently. Dark chocolaty eyes flickered over his bare chest, avoiding his gaze.

"This is familiar," he laughed softly. "You were such a shy little thing when we first met. You could argue with me just fine, but you always got so quiet the second there was any chance of anything more."

"Didn't you love Misty? I thought we were done?" she whispered.

"She's gone now. You've never complained before."

"Kiryu!" came call from outside.

"Isn't that-"

"Divine," Kiryu growled. "Looks like this is going to have to wait until I deal with him. Stay here." He leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I mean it."

"Bastard," she said, as Kiryu pulled his top and jacket back on. "I'm coming with you."

"I said stay here."

"Like that's ever going to happen."

She ran out into the rain after him. Divine was nowhere to be seen. Kiryu turned slowly and frowned.

"He was here, right?" he muttered. "You heard him too, right? I'm not going crazy- crazier?"

"No, I heard-" She stopped and sighed. "No, he's definitely here."

Kiryu turned back to Melinda. Divine was standing next just behind her with- as always- his Psychic Sword pressed to her throat. Kiryu frowned. He wasn't completely sure what else he'd expected. Divine was worse than most the Dark Signers, he didn't really have anything but hatred inside him and would use anyone he could.

"It's no secret where you run off when you're stressed, Kiryu," he laughed. "It's also no secret that while you are many monstrous you are still something of a gentleman, how you keep your word and try your best to avoid letting any girl get hurt, let alone your first love. Does she know quite how terrible you can be?"

"Are you going to tell me why you're doing this, or did you just want someone to listen to you while you rant?" Kiryu said, shrugging and shaking his soaking hair.

"Kiryu, don't piss off the crazy guy with a sword," Melinda said.

"Listen to her, Kiryu," he sneered. "I'm not going to make this very easy for you, Kiryu, since you are so limited in intelligence; you're going to hand over control of the Dark Signers to me, or I'm going to kill Melinda."

"You don't want much, do you?" he laughed. "So, you think that I'll just let you take over and order me around, when if you killed her, I could just resurrect her as a Dark Signer?"

"Don't you dare!" Melinda cried.

"Shut it, Milly, the men are talking. So, Divine-" The sound of a D-Wheel silenced him for a moment. Melinda almost smiled, which annoyed Kiryu more than ever. "That Signer again."

"Him again?" Divine growled. "What's going on here? What are you up to, girl?"

Yusei's red D-Wheel skidded passed them, spraying the surface water over the three. It was enough of a distraction for him to get Melinda away from Divine and put his D-Wheel between them.

"So what, you have a sixth sense for this kind of thing?" Kiryu snarled. "Get your hands off her, Signer."

"So not jealous, Kiryu," Melinda sneered. "Thanks, Yusei, I guess."

"It's alright," Yusei said gently. "I was just out making sure my D-Wheel was alright in the rain, and I was just passing by when I saw you. I thought you might need some help."

"Well, he to let me die to get another Dark Signer," she said. "Let's go, Yusei."

"You're not going anywhere, Signer," Kiryu snapped. "No one escapes me in the Satellite, let alone a Signer."

"Don't worry," Yusei said quietly. "I'll come a find you when I'm ready. And you, Divine, for everything you did to Aki, and what you put Misty through."

"What do you know about them?" Kiryu said, lowering his head and narrowing his eyes.

"Or me, Signer?" Divine hissed.

"I know it you used Aki every step of the way when she thought you were giving her a place where she was loved; that you were going to use her to take over the city; that you would happily hurt anyone and anything who got in your way; you tortured people to find their psychic powers and it was you who killed Toby, not Aki."

Kiryu's eyes widened and he turned to Divine, who had the nerve to smirk. He glanced back at Melinda, who looked just as surprised. Yusei handed her a helmet and she jumped onto the D-Wheel.

"I think it's best we made a quick departure," she said quietly.

Yusei nodded. "Probably a good idea."

They sped off down the street and Kiryu turned on Divine, slamming him to the ground before Divine could even think about reacting. There was a look of madness in his eyes Divine hadn't seen since Misty died.

"You! You're the reason they're dead!"

"So what if I am?" he yelled. "He was no good to me!"

Kiryu growled and slammed Divine's head against the concrete, hard enough to cause blood- or what would have been blood if they weren't already dead- to seep onto the ground.

"You're a monster. If you didn't have those Arcadia flunkies I would have finished you off a long time a go! But this? You've crossed the line. Now, I haven't decided what to do with you just yet but you are so luck you're already dead!"

He pulled Divine up and threw him back into a conveniently placed shard of broken metal. The sharp pierce his back and tore straight through. Divine gasped and writhed in pain, but every movement drive the spike further in. The laugh that Kiryu gave was cruel and anything but sane.

"So that's all three relationships I've ever thought serious you've ruined, Divine," he cackled. "I think this goes some way to payment."

"Well, you'll never get any of them back," he choked, struggling to breathe.

"Suffer here alone, Divine," he laughed. "I'm sure you'll get out soon enough, but I'm sure it'll hurt. Goodnight."

He gave him a slight nod before walking off into the pouring rain towards their home. He wasn't anywhere near done with Divine, he would suffer for eternity for what he'd done. But for now there were other things on his mind.

* * *

"Thanks again, Yusei, I guess, you have a knack for showing up before either Kiryu or I do something stupid."

"It's nothing really," Yusei said quietly. "You looked like you could use a bit of help. It's not really any of my business, Melinda, but you seem like you're still in love with Kiryu."

"I'm not sure I ever was, I loved something, whether it was him or not I couldn't say," Melinda said.

"You're not tough really, are you?"

Melinda laughed softly and offered him a weak smile. He handed her a towel to dry herself off and took one to dry his D-Wheel. The sound of heavy rain on the roof echoed around the small shelter.

"I'm wearing a T-shirt," Melinda laughed suddenly. "I'm only wearing a T-shirt and duel disk."

"Yes you are," Yusei said.

"I should get changed," she sighed.

"There's no hurry. I don't mind."

"This is how it started with Kiryu, you want to be careful," Melinda said, shaking her head. "I'll start thinking you like me."

"Did you learn anything from Kiryu?"

"A bit." She disappeared into the bedroom and returned in a fleece robe. Yusei smiled and sat on the couch where Melinda quickly joined him. "Here." She pulled off his jacket and threw a towel over his head, gently rubbing his hair. "You're soaked."

"So are you. What about the Dark Signers."

"It's just those four guys at the moment," she muttered. "Demak wasn't there, probably means Kiryu killed him too. He's taken leader ship and Divine seems to want it."

"So, that means they're missing a member, they'll be looking for a replacement right?" he said, lifting the towel so he could see her. "If they'd killed you-"

"I know, that's what Kiryu was talking about. We are so screwed. You and I can't do this alone."

"I thought I was on my own." He chuckled and gently took her hand away from his hair. "You realise my hair's going to be fuzzy now?"

"Yeah, how do you get it like that?"

"It's natural strangely enough. I inherited it from my dad. It'll sort itself out as it dried. So, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Maybe I like you, a little, ok? And maybe I'm made at Kiryu for treating me like I'm never going to get over him and all he has to do is click his fingers... for telling Divine he could kill me... Or maybe I've decided I've had enough of them and I've figured it's in my best interest to take control and get rid of them."

"I'll take one of the first two options."

* * *

"Kiryu?" Carly whispered. Kiryu frowned and looked up. "Kiryu, are you ok?"

"I've been better," Kiryu chuckled darkly. He shook his head and the dark mood seemed to clear. "You found your glasses then?"

"Yeah, Jack helped me find them, so did Bommer," she said with a bright smile. "Bommer's worried about you, you know that right? Divine seems to hate you and Jack... he doesn't like you, but he respects you. Not like Divine. He and Bommer seem to actually respect you as a person and a duellist, Divine only respects power."

"I know," he said. "What about you?"

"I think you're amazing, actually." She closed the door quietly and sat on the bed, gazing down at him. "I've been talking to Bommer and he told me about what you've been through. You're so brave."

"Not really."

"Did you find the stuff you wanted for Rudger?"

"What? Oh, oh yeah. No, I didn't, I never got back to it. I'll get to work on that again in the morning. Then I need to look into the Yusei."

"Yusei?"

"Yeah, some Signer."

"Not Fudo by any chance?"

"Yeah," Kiryu said quietly. "How'd you know?"

"He was the son of the guy who invented the Momentum Reactor. Professor Fudo," Carly replied. Kiryu smiled. She was useful for something after all. "The Professor died in Zero Reverse, but his son was supposed to be in the Satellite. Thing is, he was arrested a two years ago for trying to escape into the city. He was killed in the Facility during a riot."

"You're kidding me," he laughed, sitting up. Carly nodded. "Carly, you're brilliant. I mean it, you're amazing. How is alive and here, if he died in the Facility? He should be a Dark Signer if anything." He laughed and hugged her tightly. "This is great."

"You're feeling better now, right?" she said. Kiryu nodded, and Carly threw her arms around him. "I'm glad. I don't like seeing you upset."

She kissed his cheek gently and Kiryu smiled. Sometimes, Kiryu would notice the subtle similarities between Carly and Misty. He knew it was wrong, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. So he closed his eyes and held her tightly. Carly held him back, whispering soothingly to him. For a few seconds, he could almost imagine it was Misty there instead. Bommer kept telling him it wasn't good for him to have never grieved for her; Kiryu was starting to think he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Another chapter, yays! And yays for the reviews guys, I love yous out there. Keep them coming.

* * *

"You know, I won't ask you to duel the Dark Signers," Yusei said quietly. "You're not a Signer, I can't expect you to risk you life like that. Whatever help you can give me, it's a good thing, but I won't risk you life."

"Whatever makes you think I'll listen to you?" Melinda said. "I'll do what I want."

"Melinda, please," he said. Melinda frowned. "I can handle most of it. I just need back up."

"You have to trust me, Yusei, I can handle the Dark Signers."

"I don't doubt that, but-"

"But what? If I'm going to help you, I'm not just going to be some backup. I mean, so far, I've somehow managed to be the damsel in distress for you to save." She sighed and leant against his D-Wheel. "What do you want me to do, Yusei? Sit and wait for you to save the day? How much back up can you need?"

"You've changed your tune. At the start of the week you couldn't stand me. You're not even this nice to Crow."

"I heard my name." The pair looked over at the door where Crow appeared. "Hey guys. I thought I'd pop in and see you, since you haven't been around in a while. So, how's everything going?"

"Oh yeah, just fine," Melinda muttered. "We're going on a suicide mission to defeat the Dark Signers, but, you know. At least I know when I died I'll be brought back and free to do as much evil as I want."

"I think you're starting to soften her up, Yusei," he laughed. "You want to watch this one, Milly, I think he's trying to butter you up so he can have you to himself."

"Whatever."

"What can we do for you, Crow?" Yusei asked.

"What? I have to have a reason to come and see two of my best friends?"

"We barely know each other."

"Like I told you, any friend of Milly's is a friend of mine. So, what can I do to help you guys?" Yusei frowned and looked down at him. "Don't look at me like, Yusei, I've been looking out for Milly long before you were around. It's my job to watch over her and I will, no matter how useless you think I am."

"I never said that."

"Just because I don't want to get involved, doesn't mean I'm useless," he snapped. "I can help too and I will, don't worry."

"Quit whining, Crow," Melinda said. "We know you have your tricks. You've never let me down before."

"That was almost a compliment," Crow laughed. "You really are doing wonders here, Yusei."

Yusei smiled and Melinda glared over at the pair. After a few more minutes of banter, they turned their attention to the D-Wheels. Melinda smiled watching them work, comparing their engine designs and a lot of stuff that Melinda didn't understand at all. What she did understand was when Yusei suggested they built her a D-Wheel.

"That's a great idea," Crow said with a grin.

"Hey, whoa, no way," Melinda snapped. "I'm quite happy for sitting behind Yusei to be as close to a riding duel as I get."

"She rides behind you now?" he laughed. "Oh, you two are getting all cosy aren't you? Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"I just interfered with her and Kiryu having arguments," Yusei replied quietly.

Crow laughed. "Playing hero for Milly? You've got to be someone special, if I tried that she'd have killed me."

"I'm still here," Melinda said.

"It'll be easy though," Crow continued. "There's a goldmine of parts in the scrap yards."

"We could probably put it together in a few days, a week at most," Yusei said with a smile. "And I'm sure it'd be pretty easy to teach her."

"Hey, guys! I said no!"

"We should go and find the parts, I'll show you the best scrap yards. There's a place where all the outdates parts for Security D-Wheels go, and since Kiryu went all out on Security HQ, well... you can imagine."

"Sounds good," Yusei said.

"Seriously?" Melinda cried. "Yusei! Crow! You can both stop it right now!"

"Let's go," Crow laughed, pushing his D-Wheel out with Yusei right behind. "Later Milly. And if you could get dressed by the time we get back, that would be nice too."

"Crow!"

She sighed and closed her eyes. There was no way she was getting them back now. Her thoughts were still on last night anyway. Everything Kiryu had done was just playing over in her mind over and over. Maybe Yusei was right, maybe she did still love him somewhere inside. Whatever it was, she didn't like it, or the way Kiryu's sanity seemed to be slipping even further. Her phone vibrated and she answered instantly.

"Have the boys gone?"

"Yes, they just left," she answered quietly. "Give me five minutes to get dressed."

"Good. I'll see you then."

* * *

Divine glared up at Kiryu and Carly. He'd been stuck out in the storm for six hours trying to get off of that metal spike. Kiryu had certainly done a good job of getting him out the way for the night. Jack was standing just behind him, watching the pair grumpily.

"What happened to you last night anyway?" he muttered.

"Kiryu had one of his tantrums," Divine said.

"I wonder if she'd have jumped straight into bed with him if she knew what he was really like," Jack said.

"You're kidding me?" he laughed. "He managed to go straight from being in his old house with his old girlfriend, to what would have been murder if I wasn't already dead to sleeping with Carly?"

"Well, whether he slept with her or not, I don't know, but she was in his room all night," he replied.

"You know, when he said he was going to turn her, I figured maybe he'd do it before he fell for her."

"He does have a way with women. Do you think he'll actually turn her?"

"I doubt it. Maybe I should get the job done for him," Divine said quietly.

Kiryu ran his fingers through Carly's hair gently. She smiled up at him, once again loving his glittering amber eyes in the swirling, changing light of the pool of Momentum. She sat up slowly and smiled.

"Carly," he warned softly.

"You know, they tell me you're dangerous," she said quietly. "I don't think so. I think you're sweet, underneath this tough exterior."

"No, I'm really not," he replied.

"If you weren't a nice person really, you'd have kissed me by now."

"You really don't want-"

She silenced him with a brief kiss. As she moved back he frowned, but after a moment he smiled and pulled her in once again. For a moment, it was almost as if he was with Misty again, but the way she held his shoulders lightly as he squeezed her waist quickly reminded him that she was very different. Misty, Aki and Melinda were fiery, powerful and strong willed. They would often fight and argue; Carly didn't want to resist him at all.

Not that this was a bad thing. It was nice, almost amusing, to have sweet girl in his arms. The way her eyes fluttered shut and moaned softly as his fingers moved over her hips, it was almost the exact opposite of what he was used to.

Suddenly Carly was torn away from him.

There was a scream and by the time Kiryu realised what had happened, it was too late. A dull thud of metal echoed through the chasm. Kiryu was on his hands and knees, gazing down at Carly's body on the metal bridge, his face even paler than usual. Divine chuckled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There, there, Kiryu," he said. "She had to die, remember? You wanted to turn her, this is the best way. She'll come back soon enough. I wonder if she'll be so sweet now."

"Divine..."

He spun and threw him off the platform to the bridge below, just missing where Carly's body was lying. Divine groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Kiryu's eyes were blazing furiously.

"The next person who wants to see how far they can push my command, I will chop off their head and toss it into this pit of Momentum energy just to see how you survive!" he yelled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Kiryu," Jack sneered.

"Good. Help me sort out Carly." He climbed down the stairs and Jack helped him gently life Carly's broken body. "Where's Bommer?"

"Not a clue," he said, glancing down at Divine groaning in pain. "What about him?"

"Leave him," he snarled. "Let him suffer."

"Fair enough."

They laid Carly on her bed, tucking her in and setting her deck on the bedside table. Kiryu glanced down at her. An inky mark had already appeared on her arm and a soft purple glow surrounded her.

"Watch her for me," Kiryu said. "I'm going to find Bommer."

"Alright."

* * *

"I am seriously worried about Kiryu," Bommer said.

Melinda nodded. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, shuffling through her cards. Bommer was sitting on the couch, watching her quietly. Kiryu had introduced them- although not on purpose- and they'd stayed in touch.

"I know, he was about to let me die last night," Melinda replied.

"He's rather friendly with Carly, I worry about her as well," he said "You know how Kiryu can be. He's difficult to calm down. If Divine wasn't a Dark Signer he'd have killed him last night."

"Not surprised."

"Tell me about the Signer."

"Yusei? I found him out in the rain, he looked like he'd crashed or something and his arm was glowing so I took him in. Next thing I know I'm caught in the middle of him wanting to take out the Dark Signers and Kiryu wanting to destroy him and me wanting to live."

"And? What does he know?"

"I didn't tell Kiryu when we were in bed, what makes you think I'll tell you?" she laughed. "He knows a lot, more than even you guys know about yourselves I think. And he and Crow get on like a house on fire."

"Of course. What did you tell him though? That's the important question."

"Not as much as I think I should have..." Bommer frowned as she sighed. "I don't like this. Any of it."

"I don't like the way you're acting. You're thinking of betraying us," Bommer snapped, standing up and glaring down at her. "Melinda, listen to me, this is not a good plan."

"Betray you? I'm not working for you."

"You're betraying your friends."

"I don't have friends."

"Where are the boys anyway?" Bommer asked.

"Out at some scrap yard," Melinda said quietly. "They have this idea that they can build me a D-Wheel."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yay for another chapter and more reviews, yays! You guys just inspire me to write more and more. There may or may not be a chapter tomorrow that may or may not involve some Jack/Carly stuff among others depending on how I feel and how lazy I am at the time. Have fun and review, guys!

* * *

"Jack?" Carly whispered. "What's going on? Where's Kiryu? What happened?"

"Calm down," Jack said quietly. "It'll take a few minutes to get use to this."

Carly gasped and choked as her lungs refused to work properly. Jack smiled a little and sat at her side, gently rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"It's ok," he said. "You're just thinking about it too much. You don't need to breathe anymore, just don't think about it and it'll happen through habit. It's all habit now."

Carly shook her head, sobbing quietly. "No... no, I'm not..."

"Sorry, Carly. Just try to relax."

"Wait! I thought there were five Dark Signers, what about me?"

"Well, I suppose you're going to learn the truth soon enough," Jack said quietly. "Might as well be now, I guess. For about six months ago, Kiryu turned Rudger, his sanity has been slipping since he lost Misty. He got rid of him, and more recently Demak. He's a good leader, when he's thinking clearly, just don't cross him."

"He can't be that bad," Carly snapped. Jack laughed. "Really? Is he going to be really mean to me now?"

"Well, not _really_ mean," he said with a shrug. "But he can be a little difficult. Just remember he prizes loyalty above all else and you should be fine."

"Loyalty?"

"Yeah. It's how he's always been, as long as I've known him anyway. It's a good thing though, sometimes. I know he's on my side as long as I'm on his."

"But what about Rudger?"

"Rudger treated Kiryu like an impatient child. Which, let's face it, he often was."

"But I'm... I'm really... I'm dead!"

Jack frowned. He suddenly felt terrible. Carly was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. He reached around her shoulders gently and hugged her to his chest. Everyone reacted differently to the transformation. Rudger had once said Kiryu had been still and silent in his room for days after his change. Jack had wanted to destroy everything around him. He wasn't surprised this was how Carly reacted.

* * *

Two days later and Melinda was sitting on top of a pile of scrap. Down below, Crow and Yusei were working on a dark purple D-Wheel that was slowly taking shape. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Sorry it's taking so long, Milly," Crow called up.

"Whatever," she said quietly. "It's not like I'm managed to stop you doing it anyway. You realise this isn't going to end well, right?"

"Stop complaining," he laughed.

"I wasn't complaining, I was just saying."

"If you want to talk about something, why don't we talk about Kiryu?"

"No. Did you have a girlfriend back home, Yusei?"

"Not so much a girlfriend, no, but there was a girl I think... maybe... you know?" Yusei muttered, not looking up from the engine. Thunder rumbled in the distance, catching his attention. "You get the storm season here too then?" Crow nodded. "It's eased off back home, it's partly caused by all the pollution, and I'll bed this dark fog that the Dark Signer's use doesn't help. It's like the Satellite has its own weather system."

"It'll hit by tonight," Crow muttered. "You going to rendezvous with Kiryu again?"

"I'm amazed you know a word like that, Crow," Melinda growled. "It's a little big for your small brain."

"If it's going to be as bad as the last one, we should get this inside," Yusei said, standing slowly.

"I'm not having a load of D-Wheels in my house again," she said. "You can stay with Crow and the kids, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Not at all," Crow said.

"I don't want to leave you on your own, Melinda," he argued. "You're a target for the Dark Signers, what if they come after you while I'm not there?"

"You can stay with me too," Crow offered.

"No," she laughed awkwardly. "No, I'm ok on my own."

"I could just leave the D-Wheels with Crow if you'd feel safer."

"Yusei... I appreciate your concern, really, but it's not needed. I've looked after myself for long enough. I promise, I'll be fine. I'll keep my phone on so you can check up if you want, anytime you want. I'll keep it right by me all the time."

"Alright, alright," he said quietly, shaking his head. "I give up, you can have your night on your own. Promise you'll keep your phone with you?"

"Yes."

"And you'll call if anything even a little suspicious happens?"

"Yes. Stop worrying."

"After what happened with Divine the other night, I have every right to worry."

"Aw," Crow laughed. "You two are unbelievably cute. How he's all over protective and you're all independent. It's like some crappy romance novel. You two are going are going to be in bed within a few weeks."

"Oh stop it, Crow," Melinda snapped.

"Come on, you've not have a boyfriend since Kiryu, it's about time you got someone new," he argued.

"Let's go, guys," Yusei said before an argument could break out. "Your D-Wheel will run fine, Melinda. It's not the prettiest thing, and there's still some fine tuning to be done, but it's ok to ride back with us."

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes, it'll be fine, I swear."

"Alright."

She climbed down the pile of scrap and Yusei handed her a helmet that matched her D-Wheel. She twisted her dark hair up slightly and pulled on the helmet. The pair of boy swung onto their own D-Wheels and she followed their lead. Yusei was right, it didn't look as nice as theirs but she was sure Yusei would do as he said and work on that. It was amazing how quickly he and Crow had put it together. The trio rode slowly through the Satellite, the boys either side of Melinda. She seemed to have a natural sense of balance, which was good- having to go skating again would just take too long- and they slowly picked up speed. She was a natural. At least that was one thing going his way.

* * *

"Wow, Kiryu, Jack," Carly gasped. "This is so beautiful. What's it for though?"

Jack and Kiryu glanced at each other with a smirk. The orange and black D-Wheel stood between Kiryu and Jack's. She knew well enough that Kiryu and Jack- and Bommer to some extend- looked after their D-Wheels like they were a girlfriend. It wasn't unusual, she'd covered enough tournaments to know that duellist could get very possessive over their D-Wheels; that they could spend all their time and money cleaning them and tuning them to perfection. It was like an obsession for many D-Wheelers. Anyone else touching their pride and joy was unthinkable.

So obviously, she appreciated the beauty of the new D-Wheel, and the glow of pride the boys had meant they'd obviously put it together.

"Wait? This isn't the really dirty old security D-Wheel you guess bought in the other day, is it?" she cried. The pair smiled. "That's incredible."

It was still slightly dirty and the engine was still exposed so they weren't done yet. Two days ago they'd dragged in a rusty, dirty half broken D-Wheel, all be it one of the newer models. Somehow they'd managed to turn it into something to match their own. She smiled.

"Is this for me?"

"This new Signer is a D-Wheeler," Kiryu said. "I want to face him in a riding duel. But, if he's as good as Milly's confidence in him implies then we might have a problem. I like having a backup plan."

"Divine said he could beat the Signer," Carly said quietly.

"What?" he growled, turning to her sharply.

Jack smirked and stepped back slightly; he really didn't feel like standing between Carly and Kiryu today. And after a comment like that in Kiryu's presence, he wasn't sure Carly didn't deserve it. It wasn't like it was a secret Divine and Kiryu hated each other. Carly seemed to have realised her mistake.

"He- he said he could be the Signer by using Melinda," she stammered.

"Now you listen to me, Carly, and listen _very_ carefully," Kiryu snarled, leaning in close to her face. "Divine doesn't know anything. The only reason I haven't duelled him to the death yet is because he's useful and I want to see him suffer for everything he's done. If you want to support him in killing another innocence young woman, you go ahead, but I will see you dragged to Hell with him for it. I am in charge here, we do things my way. If you have a suggestion, you talk to me. If Divine thinks he knows how to do it better than me, he's welcome to run his plan by me but I have the final say. Don't forget that."

He smirked and stormed out of the room. Jack tried not to laugh as tears welled up in Carly's eyes. But as her tears began to fall, he suddenly felt incredibly bad. He sighed and gently patted her shoulder. Carly looked up at him tearfully and sniffled.

"Did he really mean that?" she whimpered.

"Well... not quite to that extreme, no," Jack replied, trying to be delicate. "This is only your first offense, after all, and it was only a comment. And if that had been me or Bommer he probably would have at least tried to hit us, and you don't even want to think about what he would have done to Divine. You're lucky you're a girl."

"He was never like this before," she sobbed.

"You're one of us now, you have to realise that he's a different person when you're working for him. Not to mention, you brought up Divine. Learn that lesson quickly, don't even sound like you're on Divine's side."

"Right. I'll try to remember that."

* * *

Melinda jumped off Yusei's D-Wheel and went to her door. Yusei swung off as well and followed her inside. Crow had stayed with the kids, and they'd already dropped off Melinda's D-Wheel. Inside, she shook her hair from her helmet.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Yusei said quietly.

"I'm sure," she said, nodding slightly. "I am going to enjoy myself and relax and have a girly night in to myself. Tonight I'm going to make myself a glass of some drink, or maybe a nice cup of tea, and have a nice, long, relaxing bubble bath, then maybe I'll stick on some cheesy chick flick or maybe get an early night back in my own bed on my own for once."

"I said you could have your bed back and I'd sleep on the couch," he chuckled. "All you had to do was ask. And remember to keep you phone on and with you, and don't drink too much or you won't answer or you'll end up too drunk to realise you're in danger."

"Yes mum."

"Melin-"

"Milly... you're as much of a friend- and I use the term loosely- as Crow, so, call me Milly. It feels weird having you constantly say Melinda."

"Milly, you know it's only for your own good. You weren't a target until they figured out you were protecting me."

"I don't know about that."

"You mean your relationship with Kiryu?" She nodded. "If he turns up, call me, ok? I mean it, he might act like he cares but he doesn't. Don't trust him."

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine. If you get worried, just call me and I'll reassure you, and you can always come straight back here if you think I'm in danger."

"I will. Just be careful, and lock the door and don't do anything stupid."

"Goodbye, Yusei, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. I'll go. Goodnight, Milly."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Lol, rating has gone up. This chapter so very nearly turned into 'mature scenes', (which much to my sister amazement, I can write very well when I can be bothered). You'll notice whenever I get anywhere near that kind of scene the writing standard suddenly goes why up. Lol. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

"Yusei, if you don't stop worrying, I'm going to have to hurt you," Crow warned. "Milly told you she'd be fine, learn to trust her."

"I do trust her," Yusei replied, watching the kids playing on their D-Wheels. "I just feel a bit uneasy, that's all. I remember all too well the amount of people I lost when I faced the Dark Signers back home."

"We're friends in your world, right?" he said.

"Yeah, we live together, with Jack," he replied. "It's difficult sometimes, but it works out. I wouldn't change it."

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack Atlas. He was a friend of ours."

"Really tall, really annoying, lazy, grumpy blonde with a big mouth?" Crow said. Yusei smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know him... I think he's a Dark Signer you know..."

"That's not good," Yusei muttered. "Maybe I should-"

"Look, if you're that worried, just give her a call to say goodnight," he said. "But if I didn't know better, I'd think you were starting to like her; you know, 'like' like her."

"No..." He sighed and shook his head. "I just don't like being in the situation again. Like I said, I lost enough people when I did this in my world."

"Sure, that's your excuse... Just call her if it'll stop you worrying." He handed Yusei his phone and smiled. "Go on, it'll calm you down. And you're not doing it because you're worried, you're just saying goodnight."

"Yeah." He dialled in her number and Melinda answered within seconds. "Hey, Milly."

"Yusei," she said quietly. "You got worried then?"

"No, I just thought I'd call and say goodnight," he replied. Thunder boomed in the distance. "You'll have a hard time sleeping tonight."

"I suppose... You don't have to worry, Yusei."

"There's no harm being cautious."

"I suppose not. How's my D-Wheel looking? I'm not riding it if it's not pretty."

"Everything will be just fine, trust me."

"You don't seem to trust me."

Yusei sighed. "I do trust you."

"Then let me go to sleep," Melinda laughed softly. "I'll still be here in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight, Milly."

"Goodnight."

"See, she's fine," Crow said quietly. "Calm down. Don't worry so often. Just relax, work on the D-Wheel a bit- think up a name even- and take your mind off of things." He patted Yusei's shoulder and smiled. "Hell, play with the kids. They'd love it. They'd love to play with you, they've been asking all day. Hey guys, Yusei needs your help with Milly's D-Wheel." The kids cheered and jumped on him. "You guys can help him with the body and help him name it."

* * *

"Thank you for being quiet this time," Melinda said quietly.

Kiryu smiled lazily. "Well, if I'd said anything he would have come rushing back and ruined my fun."

"You're so easy to handle when you're in a bad mood," she laughed. "Why are you here? What's got to you today?"

"You remember I told you about Carly?" he said. Melinda nodded. "Divine killed her. We were... well, you don't need the details, and he pushed her off... she fell quite a long way to say the least and she died..."

"Ok, I assume that's annoying, but the point is?"

"She seems to have sided with Divine since she was brought back. It's incredibly annoying actually. Now, I have to warn you, Divine thinks he can beat Yusei using you. You have to be careful."

"So do you," she said quietly. "You know I'm very worried-"

"Didn't you tell Yusei not to worry?" he laughed. "Now you're doing the same."

"Yep. All I seem to have done recently is get rescued; so let Divine come, I'll deal with him myself." She laughed and glanced up at him. "If you hate Divine so much, why not get rid of him?"

"He's useful," Kiryu replied. "With him around I have control of the Arcadia movement by proxy."

"You never did tell me why you're here."

"I dunno, I just thought I'd come and see you to make your night hell as well."

"Thanks."

"You're getting a D-Wheel, then?" he muttered. Melinda nodded. "Jack's been teaching Carly. We're going to have a cat fight."

"Shut up."

"Aw, you're so grumpy since Yusei came along. What's wrong? Bommer said he spoke to you and you were thinking about actually helping him?"

"Kiryu-"

"Have I upset you somehow? Because that's what it feels like right now. It feels like you're turning on me."

"I was never on your side to start with."

Kiryu frowned and turned to face Melinda. He hadn't come here to be ignored. The whole idea of coming to see Melinda was that he got attention and someone who wasn't constantly trying to undermine him. She smiled and stroked his cheek tenderly, eyes slightly hazy from the wine she'd had earlier that night.

"I'm not going out with him, Kiryu, and I'm not siding with him over you," Melinda said quietly, brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes. "At least, not the old you... you changed when you became a Dark Signer, Kiryu."

"I- I didn't change that much!" he argued.

"You did, Kiryu, that's why Aki loved you, and Misty. I still try sometimes, I still think maybe you're not so different, but you are."

"That's a load of crap!"

"No, it's not, and you know it's not. You know you're different and I can't stand it! You're always so grumpy and half the time you scare me. Not to mention, you come here as if you still care about me but we both know you loved Misty more than anything, and I don't even come close. Yusei gives me hope."

"Hope? Hope for what? Do you honestly think that one Signer can beat us all? Come on, Melinda, are you really so stupid? He will fail just like every other who's tried and you're actually trying to tell me you believe he's some sort of savoir? What's so bad about life like this anyway? It's not like I've ever let you or anyone you care about get hurt."

"Because you're so noble, right?"

"Whatever... I'm done playing stupid games with you," Kiryu growled, getting up from the bed.

"See, you just walk away," Melinda snapped. "This is what we were never going to work, you just walk away and don't bother working it out."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as understand as your precious Yusei-"

"If I wanted Yusei I'd have told him to come home-"

"Oh, it's his home now too? Come on, what has he done to you?" He sighed and turned away from her. "How the hell foes this Signer come here and in barely a week he turns you from the amazing girl I knew who never needed anyone's help to his fangirl who needs saving every five minutes. Before he turned up, you'd have kicked my ass for even challenging you that night, and you'd have killed Divine- if he wasn't already dead."

"Get lost, Kiryu."

"I'm just looking out for you."

Melinda glared at his back, and without thinking, tugged him around to face her. "I don't need to be babied; isn't that what you just said?"

"There's a difference," Kiryu snapped. "He babies you, I just look out for you."

Melinda went as if to slap him but Kiryu caught her wrist. He'd seen the look in her dark, chocolaty eyes and known what she was thinking long before even she did. The look of fury in her eyes and on her lips was almost too much to stand. That was the girl he'd known. He smiled and tugged her forwards into a deep, passionate kiss. By instinct, Melinda's arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, gripping his shirt tightly, forcing him closer, moaning into his mouth as his hand travelled lower down her back.

"I hate you sometimes," Melinda murmured against his lips, pulling him back onto the bed.

Kiryu just laughed and claimed her mouth once more, letting her push him to the bed as their lips parted slowly, twisting her silky hair around his fingers and tugging softly, earning another heated moan.

"I'll bet Yusei doesn't treat you like I do."

"Shut up," she breathed and tugged him back to her lips.

* * *

"Jack!" Carly moaned, arching her back away from the cold wooden table.

Her chest was heaving as she gazed up at Jack's near naked form above her. Her fingers were entwined in his golden hair, clenching into fists as he kissed her neck, once again drawing a desperate moan from her lips. She could barely remember how she'd ended up beneath him on the table they regularly held meetings around. It wasn't exactly romantic but she didn't care, all she could think of was Jack.

Every touch sent sparks down her spine, setting her blood alight and urging her to grip his bare shoulders, drawing him closer to her. Skilled hands roamed her body, touching her in all the right places to have her squirming in pleasure. Carly arched her back to press her chest to Jack's, his strong, bruising grip holding her steady.

"Oh... seriously, Jack," came Divine's voice.

Jack growled and sat up, glaring over at the door. Well, that was a disadvantage of being in such a public place. It was lucky they still had at least some of their clothes on. Divine folded his arms over his chest, glaring over at them.

"This is what I get for working with a pair of sex obsessed teenage boys," he said. "And precisely why I banned intimate interacts of any kind between my psychics. It'll distract you from your work, Jack."

Carly had already scrambled to her feet, straightening out her outfit and glaring at both males, her face bright red.

"I can't believe... my god, Jack, what the hell?" she cried, regaining her senses.

"Wait, what? Me?" he snapped. "How is this my fault? You made the first move."

"Because..." She bit her lip and glanced at his gorgeous body once more before shaking her head. "Because you're a guy!"

She stormed out with a passing glare at the two. Jack snorted and tossed his head.

"Really mature, Carly," he snapped. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"You're just like Kiryu," Divine said.

"I'm nothing like Kiryu. And I'm really pissed with you. You have no sense of timing."

"You have a room of your own."

"I really hope Kiryu's night is going as horrifically badly."

"You're _so _mature, Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Wait a second... that's an actual duel down there... wow. Yays. And yays for reviews guys, keep them coming! Thankies.

* * *

"You need to get out of here, Kiryu," Melinda whispered. "If Yusei catches you here..."

"I know," Kiryu murmured.

Melinda sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was lying on his bare chest, eyes closed and perfectly at peace. It was strange to listen to him breath simply out of habit rather than need, but there was no heartbeat, or at least, it was so weak that she couldn't find it. Maybe, if he was breathing, his heart was beating too, just not very much.

"What time is it?" he said quietly.

"Six."

"We fell asleep."

"You sound like that's a bad thing."

"No, but I really should leave soon. Does Yusei have a key?"

"Yeah, I gave it to him a few days ago. You have to go."

He got up slowly and got dressed, well aware that Melinda was watching his every move. It was actually pleasing to see her like this. It meant she was at least telling the truth; that she wasn't interested in Yusei, or at least was far more interested in him.

"Are you really going to turn against me?" he asked.

"It's not you, it's what you are and what you've become," Melinda replied.

"You weren't complaining last night," he said. "If you're planning on duelling with this Signer against me and the others, that's turning on me. You need to pick a side."

He walked out in silence. Melinda sighed and pulled on her own clothes before running out after him. However, Kiryu was stopped dead at the door, glaring at Yusei. Yusei glanced at Melinda before returning his gaze to Kiryu. She swallowed heavily and suddenly her shoes were far more interesting.

"Melinda, I trusted you," Yusei said quietly.

"Yusei..."

"Alright, that's enough," Kiryu growled. "I'm done. This ends today, Signer."

"Right. Come and find me when you're ready, Kiryu, I'll be waiting."

Kiryu stormed out and Yusei turned to Melinda. She still wasn't looking at him. Neither made a sound for a few moments before he approached and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"You have to trust me," he whispered. "When all the Dark Signers are beaten, they return, with no memory of anything since their death. Just try to remember that. They, and everyone they took, will come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Come on, let's get your D-Wheel and finish this."

He pulled her out and onto his D-Wheel. Melinda pulled on the helmet obediently. Yusei was mildly surprised. The pressure must have been getting to her if she wasn't even putting up an argument for arguments sake.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Yusei said, glancing back. "No, no, I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"Because of Kiryu and-"

"No, I understand why you did it and why you lied to me, but I wish you'd trusted me enough to tell me. If you really wanted me out the way for a night so you could see Kiryu, if you'd told me, I would have left you to it. I wouldn't have liked it, but I wouldn't have stopped you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's done. We just need to focus on beating the Dark Signers now."

He sped through the Satellite to Crow's home. Crow himself was already waiting outside on the Blackbird. Parked up next to him was a sleek purple and red D-Wheel. Melinda smiled and jumped off the second Yusei had come to a stop.

"Wow, Yusei."

"Pretty enough?" Crow laughed.

"You two did all this in one night?" Melinda said quietly. "This is amazing."

"The kids helped," Yusei replied. "So, I can count on you two?"

"Of course," Crow said. "We're not going to leave you. I've thought about it and you're right, everyone has to put in. They're going to come after me sooner or later."

"I'm glad."

"Hey, I don't have a deck for riding duels," Melinda said quietly.

"We've sorted it," he laughed. "See, I kind of borrowed your deck when you left last night."

"Alright then," Yusei said. "There are five Dark Signers and three of us. I want Divine and Kiryu. You two can go after whoever else you want." The par nodded. "So, we split up and keep in contact. Be careful."

"Alright, let's go," Crow said.

He spun and sped off into the early morning light. Yusei turned to Melinda as she pulled on her helmet. He smiled and she turned to head out the opposite direction to Crow. He followed instantly, catching up to her side and glancing over.

"I mean it, Milly, be careful," he warned. "You've never been in a riding duel and this isn't like any duel you've been in before."

"Before you came along I was one of the toughest duellists around," she said. "I hunt cards that cause real damage. Don't patronise me. I'm not afraid."

"I'll see you when we're done then."

She laughed and turned into a side alley. Yusei watched her go, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw her. He had to go and find Kiryu and Divine.

* * *

"Alright," Kiryu called. "Divine, Jack, Bommer! We're heading out!"

The three appeared in the doorway. Carly was sitting on the table, cards spread out in front of her. She glared over at Kiryu.

"What about me?" she snapped.

"Well, you can come too," he said. "We've got that Signer and Melinda to sort out, and probably her little redhead friend from by the bridge. You know I had a great night, Jack, how was yours?"

"I really hate you," Jack muttered.

"I'm glad. Now, no more wasting time. I'm going to go out there and I'm going to destroy that Dark Signer. And if you can, avoid Milly, do so; I like the idea of turning her to the darkness."

"I could always help give her that final _push_, if you need any help," Divine sneered.

Kiryu growled and lifted his hand as if he was about to go for Divine but stopped. "If I get lucky, Yusei will come after you. Now stop trying to get on my nerves and go find the Signer!"

He stormed through the door to the garage. His D-Wheel was hidden under a dusty sheet he only took off for maintenance- since he barely ever got to ride it anymore. He grabbed his helmet just as Carly, Bommer and Jack came in. He smiled at them for a moment before tear out, the huge doors opening on their own in front of him.

"For a guy who claims to have had a good night, he's in a really bad mood," Bommer muttered.

"I hope he's not rushing into this?" Carly said quietly.

"It'll be fine," Jack growled. "Everyone knows there's no one how can beat Kiryu, much as I hate to admit it."

The three sped out after him, spreading out across the Satellite. Carly headed south, towards the bridge. The sound of a D-Wheel came from ahead. Maybe it was Yusei. If she beat him Kiryu and Jack would be forced to treat her like a real duellist. It wasn't that she didn't like how they thought she was attractive; in fact she liked it. But neither respected her as a duellist. Kiryu had said he wanted to work with her more but this had all happened so quickly.

A purple D-Wheel tore through the streets. Carly came to a stop as did the new D-Wheeler. She frowned. Glaring out from under the red tinted visor were dark, compassionless eyes. Melinda smirked.

"Hello," Melinda said quietly. "You're Carly, I assume."

"And you're Melinda," Carly whispered. "You're not what I expected from what Kiryu's said."

"Well, I was expecting something a little more unbalanced. You're not as geeky as I heard you were."

"Kiryu said I was geeky?"

"Implied, but yes."

"You know," Carly hissed. "Kiryu said to avoid duelling you if I could, but I don't think I want to."

"Oh don't try to act all tough, girl," Melinda laughed. "Yusei might be trying to make me all soft and nice, but Kiryu's right. I need remember I'm not a very nice person inside. So, let's duel."

Carly threw up her arm and the hummingbird mark tore up the ground around them. Melinda lowered her head and activated Speed World 2 as their decks shuffled. What she'd told Yusei was true; she wasn't afraid of the Dark Signers, not after spending so much time around Kiryu and Bommer, and having spent so long with dark cards.

"Whoever takes the first corner has the first go," Carly said. "Let's go."

Melinda nodded and the both raced down the course towards the first corner. Melinda smiled and let Carly take the lead. Carly frowned but started the duel anyway.

**Carly 4000 (SPC 0)**

**Melinda 4000 (SPC 0)**

"I draw," she said quietly.

**SPC +1**

"I summon Fortune Lady Water." The monster appeared, a stern frown across her lips as glared down at Melinda. ATK ?/DEF ?. "Her ATK and DEF are equal to her level time 300, so at the moment, that's 1200. I set two face downs and end my turn."

"Well, while I've never seen a monster like that before, that's the fun of hunting cards like this," Melinda said. "I suppose I should take my turn."

**SPC +1**

"I summon Pyramid Turtle in defence." The huge turtle lowered its head and curled up so only the stone walls were visible as it turned blue. ATK 1200/DEF 1400. "I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn."

**SPC +1**

"Because it's my standby phase, Wind's level goes up by one and her ATK and DEF by another 300. But she's not staying around for long, because I tribute her to summon Fortune Lady Dark." ATK ?/DEF ?. The dark woman appeared, swinging her staff. "Just like Wind, her ATK and DEF depend on her level, and since it's five, her ATK is up at 2000. Now, Fortune Lady Dark, destroy her little turtle."

A dark blast from the staff slammed into Pyramid Turtle and it shattered, the shockwave knocking Melinda slightly off balance. But Melinda smiled.

"Did Kiryu ever tell you his favourite nickname for me?" Melinda said. Carly frowned and she laughed. "The Angel of Death... like he always said, we were two sides of the same coin; the Death God and his Fiends and his Angel of Death and my Zombies."

"What's your point?" Carly snapped.

"My point is that's a basic Zombie combo you just walked into," she said. "See, when Pyramid Turtle is destroyed I can a Zombie with 2000 or less DEF from my deck. And I choose my Ryu Kokki." The huge Zombie made of skulls roared as it appeared by her D-Wheel. ATK 2400/DEF 2000. "Cute, right? Please, carry on."

"Right," she said. "When Fortune Lady Dark destroys a monster, I can summon a Fortune Lady from my, so of course, it's Fortune Lady Water." The blue woman once again appeared. "And when she's special summoned I can draw two cards. I think I'll end my turn."

**SPC +1**

"Alright, let's see," Melinda said quietly, glancing over her hand. "Right. I start by summoning Zombie Master." ATK 1800/DEF 0. "Next, I active its effect, so by sending a monster to the graveyard, I can summon a monster from the graveyard. So, I send a second Zombie Master from my hand, then get it back. Guess what? I'm activating its effect too. So I send Regenerating Mummy to the graveyard to summon Pyramid Turtle in defence."

"Three monsters in one turn?" Carly cried.

"I'm not done. When Regenerating Mummy is sent from the hand to the graveyard, it returns to my hand. Now, Ryu Kokki, destroy Fortune Lady Dark!"

A burning skull was flung from the Zombies hand but Carly smiled.

"I activate Class Change! This increases Dark's level by one, and increases her ATK, meaning we're tied and both our monsters are destroyed."

Fortune Lady Dark shot forwards to meet the burning skull but this time it was Melinda was smiling.

"I'm activating Waboku, which stops any of my monsters being destroyed this turn."

The burning skull tore through Dark and she shattered, a shock wave knocking them both off balance for a moment. As they regained their balance, Melinda carried on.

"Next, Zombie Master will take out your Fortune Lady Water."

A blast of dark energy tore through Water and into the ground just behind Carly causing her D-Wheel to spin and Melinda sped past her. She smiled and waved.

**Carly 3400 (SPC 4)**

**Melinda 4000 (SPC 4)**

"I activate Inherited Fortune," Carly said. "When a Fortune Lady is destroyed I can summon two more from my hand during my next standby phase."

"Fine by me," Melinda said. She spun her D-Wheel to face Carly- just how Yusei had taught her, and was please to see it handled just as well as Yusei's- and sneered back at her. "Now my second Zombie Master can go in for a direct attack!"

Another blast of dark energy blasted at Carly, knocking her D-Wheel spinning out of control as she continued ahead. As the smoke cleared, Carly's D-Wheel came tearing after her without even a scratch on the paint work. Hopefully Yusei had built hers to withstand just as much damage as Carly's obviously was.

**Carly 1600 (SPC 4)**

**Melinda 4000 (SPC 4)**

"I end my turn."

"Milly!"

"Oh hey, Crow, you put speaker phone in this thing?" Melinda muttered.

"You realise you've just walked straight into her trap?" Crow snapped in her ear.

"Where are you anyway?"

"I saw the geoglyph and I'm up on one of the ridges, watching on the screen on the Blackbird. I can see everything you're doing and you're walking straight into trouble. I thought you could handle this."

"Well, you only get one more turn, Melinda, so you'd better make this next one count," Carly laughed. "And your friend is going to watch you die. Then Kiryu will know he doesn't need you as a Dark Signer-"

"Wait, whoa, I thought he said you'd fallen for Jack recently," Melinda snapped. "What's Kiryu got to do with anything?"

"I thought I liked him, then I realised how blatantly obvious it was that he doesn't wheter he's still in love with Misty or you or he's ready to move on," she cried. "And the more you play with him, the more he wants you! At least Jack likes me for me!"

"I thought you were over him," snapped Crow's voice in Melinda's ear. "Milly, why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"Please people, why does everyone make such a big deal over this?" Melinda said, glaring at Carly. "Fine, if you want to try and prove something to Kiryu by beating me in this duel, that's just great, but I have nothing to prove, and I am going to win!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** OMG, didn't that take way too long? The duel continues, and there's there's a big surprise down the bottom half of the chapter for you, because Kiryu's gone crazy. Which means cliffhangers. I love crazy Kiryu. And remember to review guys, it makes me feel so good to hear from you.

* * *

**Carly 1600 (SPC 4)**

**Melinda 4000 (SPC 4)**

"Alright, Carly!" Melinda called over her shoulder. "Show me what you've got."

**(SPC +1)**

"Inherited Fortune activates and I can summon two Fortune Ladies. So I summon Fortune Lady Fire." ATK ?/DEF ?. "And Fortune Lady Earth." ATK ?/DEF ?. "Fortune Lady Fire's effect means when she's special summoned, I can destroy a monster on your field and you take damage equal to its attack. And it's going to be your Ryu Kokki."

"I activate the Speed Spell- Shrink." The face down revealed itself and Carly glared over. "By removing three speed counters, the attack of any monster on the field is halved. I chose my Ryu Kokki. Now his attack is 1200."

Fire threw slashed the zombie and shattered into several skulls, slamming into the side of Melinda's D-Wheel and knocking her into the flaming wall. She screamed in pure agony, then laughed softly as she pulled back to the centre of the track. They swept around a few tight corners and back onto a straight.

**Carly 1600 (SPC 5)**

**Melinda 2800 (SPC 2)**

"What are you laughing at?" Carly snapped, pulling upside her. Melinda glanced up from under her visor, dark eyes covered in the red visor looking almost demonic. "No wonder Kiryu likes you; you're as insane as he is."

"I'll give you some advice, Carly," Melinda laughed cruelly. "You should stick with Jack. You should never have survived with Kiryu. You're too weak."

"What?" she cried.

"Think about it? He doesn't want a girl like you," she continued, with a careless shrug. "You're a sweet, naive, submissive little girl who won't argue with him. Jack might like that but Kiryu doesn't." She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "That's why he comes back to me, sweetheart. It's simple, you think he doesn't respect you as a duellist, fact is, he doesn't respect you at all because you let him walk all over you. So, prove me wrong. Prove you can handle a man like Kiryu and make your or stop wasting my time!"

Carly's eyes were wide and tears began to well up. "You're just saying that to put me off my game!"

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any less true. Now finish your move."

"Fine! Fortune Lady Earth, destroy her Zombie Master!"

Earth spun and slammed her staff into the ground. Spikes shot up, tearing at Melinda's D-Wheel and her. She was swing sideways and Carly pulled ahead, laughing coldly.

**Carly 1600 (SPC 5)**

**Melinda 2000 (SPC 2)**

"Come on, _Milly_," she called. "Keep up." Melinda snarled and straightened out, tearing around the corner after Carly. "I thought you were stronger than me, _Milly_; that's why Kiryu loved you right? You look worse off than I do, and your D-Wheel doesn't sound so good either. Since I don't have the power to take on any other of your monsters, I'll end my turn with a face down."

**(SPC +1)**

"Alright, Carly," Melinda said, lowering her head dangerously. A cruel smile came to her lips. "Carly... let me show you a card I love... one of the first card Kiryu ever gave me. I sacrifice my Pyramid Turtle and Zombie Master to summon Despair from the Dark!"

A dark shadow loomed behind her, a red and yellow glow pulsing inside it. ATK 2800/DEF 3000. Melinda smiled and revved her engine, then tore up the road, the wind whipping around her making her mind spin. Yusei's engine designs were amazing, she couldn't imagine having been here- facing a Dark Signer and actually fighting for something- without Yusei's encouragement.

"Yusei, can you hear me?" Crow said quietly, switching audio channel. "Yusei?"

"I'm here," Yusei replied. "What's wrong? Is that you duelling?"

"No, it's Milly," he said. "She's in trouble, Yusei." He sighed and glanced down as Milly set a face down. "I know you want to find Kiryu, but if Milly's duelling, especially against Carly, you can bet he's lurking; and he wants to find you two. I think you should come here."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

A D-Wheel pulled up beside him and he turned, almost expecting it to be Yusei, but he couldn't imagine he'd have arrived that quickly. It was a black and crimson, mono-wheel D-Wheel. Crow frowned and glanced at him.

"Are you going to be a pain?" Jack said quietly.

"Jack... you're one of them?" Crow whispered.

"You don't sound surprised."

"I figured as much. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Are you two sleeping together yet, or are you still aching over how much she still loves Kiryu. They were together last night, you know."

"You know nothing about me, Jack. Although, I hear you're found of Carly."

"Now, Despair from the Dark, tear apart her little Fortune Lady Fire!" A ghoulish creature shot out from looming shadow and swung opened its gaping mouth to engulf Fire. "It's over Carly!"

* * *

Yusei tumbled to the ground with a thud. His D-Wheel hit the ground next to him. A shadow fell over him. Kiryu sneered down at him from his D-Wheel. Yusei steadied his breath and got shakily to his feet, pulling his D-Wheel back upright. He'd come from nowhere and slammed straight into Yusei's side, sending him flying.

"Kiryu," he said quietly. "I thought for a moment you were hiding from me."

"I would never hide from a coward like you," Kiryu snarled. He stepped off his D-Wheel, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the ground. "Why wait for a duel?" He laughed and closed his hands slowly around Yusei's throat. "I could kill you right now."

"Kiryu..." he groaned, struggling beneath the heavier boy. "This isn't how you want to win. I know that... Kiryu... you'd never be happy to win like this..."

Kiryu laughed and sat up slowly, loosening his grip just enough to let him breathe. He looked thoughtful, but his eyes only showed impatience. "Who are you?"

"Yusei Fudo, you know that," he said quietly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He smiled and traced Yusei's marker lazily. "Yusei Fudo is dead. He died in a riot in the facility. So, I'll ask again, who are you?"

"I told you."

Kiryu squeezed his hand around his neck and Yusei struggled to pry him off but it was no use. "You're lying to me. Does Milly know you're a lying piece of dirt? Does she know that you've been using her Signer?"

"I..." He gasped for air as Kiryu's grip tightened again.

"You... you what, Signer?" Kiryu laughed. "Now, tell me the truth. If you lie again, I'll kill you. Who are you?"

After a few moments of catching his breath, Yusei gazed up at Kiryu. Somehow, he didn't doubt Kiryu would kill him if he didn't give a satisfactory answer this time. Both hands were still around his throat, just relaxed enough to let Yusei talk and get a little breath. He had to think fast.

"Alright," he whispered hoarsely. "But you won't like it."

"Don't tell me what I will and won't like, Signer," Kiryu snarled. "Now, spill."

"Ok... I am Yusei, but a different Yusei. I'm from a different world, or a different time line, or something like that," he explained, watching Kiryu carefully to see if he bought it. He seemed to be considering it. "Where I'm from the Dark Signers were beaten when they appeared. It was the four Signers and we beat you."

"You're crazier than I am. You're not even worth killing."

"No, I'm telling the truth. In my world we were friends before you died, you blamed me for it, for leaving you behind, and I tried you help you, I tried to save you, but there was this whole misunderstanding and it got out of hand... Kiryu, I know you don't want to do this. If you want to beat me you want to do it in a duel, not like this, it's way too easy for you, it won't satisfy you."

Kiryu frowned and for a moment Yusei wondered if maybe he was going to let go. Then Kiryu laughed; bitterly and cruelly.

"Yusei... you're right, it won't satisfy me," he cackled. "So, keep talking, tell me about where you're from."

"Will you let me up?" Yusei said.

He thought it over for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I still don't trust you."

"At least, let me breathe." Kiryu loosened his grip, his hands resting on his shoulders. "In my world, when we beat the Dark Signers, everyone came back. All but two- Rudger and Rex. But everyone who died came back... just as they were..." Kiryu laughed, but it seemed hollow for once. "You live out in the desert now, you watch over a little western town, you're some kind of sheriff. You look after these two sweet little kids. You're all they've got."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kiryu snapped, his voice trembling slightly.

"Because I want you to understand," he replied. "You're so angry, but you don't need to be. Everything can change."

"What makes you think I want it to?"

"Misty would come back. I know you loved her. And Aki would come back too, and you could make right what happened with her."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that Melinda would still love you if you were that person again."

"You're talking a load of bull," he snapped. His fist slammed into Yusei's jaw before he could stop himself. Yusei grunted as his head knocked against the ground, and Kiryu closed his hands around his throat. "I've changed my mind, Yusei... you are worth killing."

Yusei tried desperately to pull Kiryu's hands away but Kiryu just squeezed tighter, laughing cruelly. His head was pounding. Blood rushed around his ears his vision began to darken. All he could see was Kiryu laughing. It didn't stop him struggling and trying to break Kiryu's hold. There wasn't much hope; Kiryu was taller and heavier, and he'd always been stronger. Then everything went dark.

A moment or two after Yusei's body went limp, Kiryu let go. He took a moment, quietly considering the body. His mark was glowing crimson, and slowly ebbing away to nothing. He tilted his head slightly then slowly pulled off Yusei's helmet. It was proof that the last hope of the world- the last Signer- was gone. He searched through the deck on the wrist dealer, and then his extra deck, and found the Signer dragon. Stardust Dragon...

"Pretty little thing," he muttered, tucking it into his pocket. He glanced back at Yusei. "If you'd just stayed out of my way, you would have been able to protect Milly a lot better." He smiled. "You failed, Signer."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Two updates in one day, because I couldn't leave you on that cliff hanger. So here. And thanks for the reviews. I love you guys.

* * *

"Slip of Fortune's effect allows me to remove Fortune Lady Fire from play and negate your attack," Carly cried.

Fortune Lady Fire spun and disappeared in a burst of fire. Despair of the Dark returned to the dark shadow and Melinda frowned. This was her strongest monster and she was in bad shape. How Carly and her D-Wheel could stand this was beyond her; even her high levels of pain tolerance and experience with dark cards were being pushed to the limits.

"She'll return next standby phase," she continued.

"Alright," Melinda said quietly. "I set another face down and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"Fortune Lady Fire returns to the field," Carly said, glancing back at Melinda. "She's not staying for long though. To start, she and Earth level up and when Earth does so, you take 400 points of damage."

Earth smiled and swung her staff down into the ground. Once again the ground shook and spikes shot up, slamming into Melinda, knocking her so hard she thought for a moment she would fall.

**Carly 1600 (SPC 6)**

**Melinda 1600 (SPC 3)**

"You've suddenly gone all quiet, Milly," Carly taunted over her shoulder. "Too bad. Like you said, this duel is over. I sacrifice Fortune Ladies Earth and Fire to summon your end; Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

The strange pod rose from the ground and formed into a huge black and orange hummingbird. It let out a strange wailing cry and Melinda couldn't help feeling her heart tremble. She'd heard about them and what they could do, but seeing it in front of her was terrifying. ATK 2500/DEF 2500.

"Now, Aslla Piscu, finish her off!"

It gave another wailing cry and shot down towards her. Melinda was vaguely aware that Crow was yelling through the headset, but her only thought was the monster coming down at her.

"Milly! If you have a card that can save you I suggest you use it right now!" barked Kiryu in her ear, snapping her back to her senses. "Do it!"

"I activate Enchanted Javelin!" she cried. "Now I gain life points equal to the ATK of your monster!"

Aslla Piscu's beak hit the ground just before Melinda's D-Wheel, sending her flying. She struggled to get her D-Wheel back upright just in time to swing around another corner after Carly, breathing heavily, and well aware that a piece of rubble had hit her shoulder so hard it had gone numb, not to mention she was sure she could feel the damp trickling of her own blood.

**Carly 1600 (SPC 6)**

**Melinda 1600 (SPC 3)**

"You managed to avoid that nicely," Carly called. "But you can't stall forever."

"She's right," Crow said quietly over the radio. "Milly, you have to be careful. Stop playing games and finish this quickly, please."

"Please," Jack sneered. "She can't win. She can't attack the Immortal, she can't attack any other monster and she can't attack Carly. Even if her deck can take another turn I doubt her body can. Dark Signers don't feel pain like you do. It's different. We feel far less than you do, but what we do is far more vivid."

"I wish Yusei would hurry up..."

"You've hung on so far, so take your turn," Carly called. "But let's see how you manage next turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"Ok..." Melinda breathed, glancing over her hand. "I set one face down and end my turn."

"Really?" Carly laughed. "That's it? You've obviously lost your will to fight. Shame. Isn't that what you told me, that you need to be strong and fight to deserve a man like Kiryu? Or has this Signer really made you weak?"

"Take you turn."

"Fine."

**(SPC +1)**

"Well, since there's not much else to do, I should end this-"

"I activate Raigeki Break," Melinda said quietly.

"What?" she cried.

"I send Regenerating Mummy from my hand to my graveyard to destroy your Immortal. And as you know when Regenerating Mummy is sent from my hand to the graveyard, if automatically comes back to my hand."

"So what if you've destroyed my Immortal? Its effect activates and destroys every monster on your field and you take 300 points of damage for each."

**Carly 1600 (SPC 8)**

**Melinda 1300 (SPC 5)**

"I summon Fortune Lady Wind to the field." ATK ?/DEF ?. "As you know, it's all about her level, which is three so her ATK is 900, which you're about to feel!"

Her staff connected with the side of Melinda's D-Wheel, knocking her across into the corner of the track. She swung back over into the centre, gasping in pain.

**Carly 1600 (SPC 8)**

**Melinda 400 (SPC 5)**

"I end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"I activate the Speed Spell- Book of Life. I remove three speed counters and I resurrect my Despair from the Dark and remove from play your Immortal."

"No!"

"Now it's your turn to feel the pain," she whispered. "Despair from the Dark, finish this."

Once again the ghoulish creature shot from its shadowy refuge, swallowing Wind whole then vanishing into the ground. It reappeared and in front of Carly, racing through her, leaving her screaming and spinning out of control. Her D-Wheel slammed into the ground, rolling over itself as Carly hit the ground with a thud. Her geoglyph disappeared and Jack and Crow sped down from the ridge.

**Carly 0 (SPC 9)**

**Melinda 400 (SPC 6)**

"Carly..."

Jack cradled Carly in his arms, talking to her quietly as she held his hands. Crow jumped off his D-Wheel and ran to Melinda's side. She groaned and he gently helped her off and to the ground so she could rest.

"Kiryu, I know you're listening," she whispered.

"Yes, I'm on my way down, I've got news," Kiryu said quietly in her ear.

"Don't worry," Crow said gently. "Here, do you want me to get this off?" His hands went to her helmet, but she shook her head slightly. "Ok. It's going to be ok, Yusei' on his way. I told him you were duelling and he said he was going to get here as quickly as he could."

"Ow... I really hurt," she groaned. "Really, really, really hurt. That's not like these dark cards. It's constant."

"But you won," came Kiryu's voice. "I'm proud of you. And you won with our card. Don't worry, I'm on my way."

"Are you ok?" Crow asked. Melinda nodded. "I'm going to check on Yusei, see where he is. You'll be ok for a minute or two."

"Yeah, more than I can say for Carly."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Carly whimpered. "I thought I could win."

"It's ok," Jack said quietly. "You did well. It's ok, I'm right here and I'm not going to let you go. I promise, I'll find a way to bring you back, somehow. I don't care how, I don't care what it costs, I'll find away."

Kiryu laughed bitterly as he pulled to a stop. He paused next to them and Carly look up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He smiled and swung off.

"K-Kiryu..." she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kiryu, I tried. You were right."

"Don't be sorry," Jack snapped. "I'm going to bring you back."

"Jack, if there was a way of doing that, don't you think I'd have found it by now?" Kiryu laughed. "Sorry, Carly, but this is the last time you're going to see Jack until he pisses me off."

"Kiryu..."

She gasped and faded to dust in Jack's arms. He sighed and closed his eyes, fists clenching in pain and fury. He turned his glare towards Melinda. Suddenly, he sympathised with Kiryu, he realised why Kiryu had torn through Aki with no mercy after she'd beaten Misty. He went to get up, but Kiryu was one set ahead and landed a punch square on his jaw, knocking him back against his D-Wheel.

"Don't even think about it," he snapped. "We're done. Go home."

"What?" he yelled.

"You heard me," he said, folding his arms. "Find Bommer and Divine and go home."

"Why? What about the Signer?" Kiryu just laughed quietly. "Kiryu... have you already... you've found him?"

"Kiryu?" Melinda called.

Kiryu smiled and picked up a bundle from his D-Wheel. Everyone watched him carefully as he walked toward Melinda. Crow left his D-Wheel where he was trying to get in contact with Yusei to put himself firmly between them.

"It's over," he said quietly.

"What?" Melinda whispered.

"What are you talking about, Kiryu?" Crow snapped.

"Stop fighting a battle you can't win, Milly," he said, not even acknowledging Crow's presence. "How many times have I offered you a place at my side? You're all I have left these days, Milly, I don't want to fight you, now stop being so silly, come back with me."

"What is that, Kiryu?" she said, nodding towards the bundle. "When Yusei gets here-"

Kiryu tossed it to the ground and the dark material fell open to reveal Yusei' helmet. Melinda's breath caught in her throat, Jack laughed and actually clapped, while Crow's voice completely left him as he sat next to Melinda, hugging her tightly.

"Your Signer is gone," Kiryu said. "I dealt him myself." He knelt and smiled gently at Melinda. "I know you liked him, but he started it. If he'd behaved, I would have left him alone if he'd stayed out of my way because I know how much he meant to you. It's entirely his fault!"

"No!" she cried, burying her face in Crow's shoulder. "You're lying! You couldn't stand him, so you're trying to separate him from us!"

"If he's not dead, how did I get this?" he said, pulling out Stardust Dragon. "It's his Signer Dragon. He would never have given it up." He chuckled and offered it to her. "I think it belongs with you. Now, will you stop playing silly games and come with me where you belong?"

Crow snatched Stardust Dragon from Kiryu and helped Melinda to her feet. "She's going nowhere with you."

"Fine," Kiryu laughed. "So, what now? Do you think you can take on me, Jack, Divine and Bommer alone? Melinda's in no shape to have another duel?"

"I- I..."

"Run, Crow. Take Milly and look after her. If anything happens to her, I'm coming for you," Kiryu said. "Go on. I won't come after you if you don't give me reason."

"Can you ride?" Crow whispered.

"I'll manage back, but not much further."

Crow picked up Yusei's helmet and helped Melinda onto her D-Wheel. The pair tore off towards their homes. Kiryu smiled and watched them go. Jack was still laughing. Kiryu turned to him with a huge grin.

"You really killed him?" he asked.

"With my own two hands," Kiryu replied. "You've perked up."

"Girls come and go I guess..." he muttered. "You're managing. Besides, we now have no one to stand in our way. We're free to do as we like without that Signer. And the next stop is the city." He laughed and Kiryu smirked until Jack suddenly lunged forwards, returning the earlier punch. "You bastard, who the hell do you think you are to hit me?"

"Alright, alright," Kiryu said, waving his hand dismissively. "Sorry about hitting you, it was kind of out of line, even for me. You hadn't really done much wrong."

"No. So, let's get the guys and go home. We need to celebrate."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I am very, very mean to you. I'm not going to tell you what's happened to Yusei. (Insert evil laugh and thunder) I love teasing you guys. Is he really dead (would I really do that? Maybe.) is he a Dark Signer or is he still alive? What have I done to poor Yusei? Keep the reviews coming, guys, I love it. It's so wonderful.

* * *

"You know, the only bad thing to come out of this is now I have to find yet another Dark Signer," Kiryu laughed.

"Considering you threw a tantrum when Divine killed her, you're being incredibly cold about this," Bommer said. "I thought you liked her. And you wouldn't have to find so many if you stopped killing them."

"Well, I did, kind of," he said quietly.

"Talk to Jack," he said. "I think he's suffering more than he's letting on."

Kiryu nodded and stood from his chair, gazing over at Jack. He was leaning on the wall by the door, looking unusually sullen. He sighed and walked over slowly. Jack glanced up as he approached.

"Come with me."

Jack frowned, but followed Kiryu down the hall. He stopped Jack outside Rudger's room, stepped into his for a moment. When he came back, he unlocked the door and beckoned for Jack to follow. Once inside, he bolted the door and gave Jack a smile.

"Kiryu... what are you up too?" Jack asked, watching him like a hawk. "You never let anyone in here."

"I wanted to talk to you, Jack," Kiryu said. He sat on the bed and titled his head upward slightly. "Sit." Jack hesitated, but sat with him anyway. "Don't look at me like that, I'm haven't got you alone because I'm done with you. I can't imagine a situation where I'd feel the need to duel you to the death, Jack. You're useful and you're loyal."

"Then why?"

"Because you seem down. I get it, ok, I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about. I know ignoring it is easy, and it's so much less hassle to say you didn't really care and girls come and go, but I also know that you don't mean it anymore that I did."

"Kiryu, I feel like you're going to get all soft and mushy on me."

"No, I'm just saying, if you ever need to talk..." Kiryu laughed and shook his head slowly. "Jack, I don't talk like this often and I won't say this again; I trust you more than anyone else here. Bommer is loyal but he's..."

"You said you weren't going to get all mushy," Jack snapped.

"Look, what I mean is, you're stronger than he is," he said. "You understand that people have to die and they will, you're willing to sacrifice and you're able to detach yourself from tough situations. Let's face it, you and I don't need the others. I trust that you won't turn on me."

"I don't need to turn on you," he said quietly. "You provide me with the power and acknowledgement I want, and I give you the backup you want when you need it. Is that all you wanted?"

"No." He reached under the bed and pulled out a trunk. Jack frowned as he swung the lid open. "How much alcohol do you think it'll take to affect us?"

"I'm sorry, what?" he laughed, shaking his head. "Are you suggesting we drink all that? Just the two of us?"

"Well, do you want to share with Divine and Bommer?"

"No, I suppose not." Kiryu smiled and handed him a can. "Where did you find all this?"

"It was already here. Didn't you know, Rudger used to have one every night before bed. Helped him sleep apparently."

"And you've never shared because..."

"Because I didn't want to."

Jack nodded slowly. He had always considered Kiryu a good leader, and now he was proving it. Rudger never really looked after his Dark Signers like Kiryu did. He smiled and gazed down at the drink in his hands. He hadn't know Rudger very long, and he hadn't seen Kiryu and Rudger working together often, but he knew in some way Kiryu missed Rudger.

"Kiryu."

"Yeah."

"Were you always so... I don't even know what you are anymore, but you know what I mean. Were you always the way you are?"

Kiryu laughed. "I guess I was kind of normal once. I wanted to protect people around me and make them safe. That's how I met Milly. She was like me in so many ways. She got in a fight with some drunks, and I'm sure you've gathered by now she doesn't back down even when it's good for her. I stepped in and saved her and got my head bitten off for the trouble. From that moment on we just clicked- and argued- and traded information."

"I didn't ask for your life story."

Kiryu laughed. "You asked a question, I'm answering. It can't be answered quickly or simply. So shut up and listen." Jack laughed and nodded. "Anyway, we started trading information; I'd back her up and help her find these dark cards and she'd help me find any trouble markers in the sectors I watcher over.

"We grew closer and I'm not sure either of us realised we were falling 'til we ended up in bed together and living together. Then she had a run in with some Security and, well, I was just so angry at them I went on something of a rampage. I just wanted to make them pay so badly I completely missed the fact that she wanted me to stay with her."

"I get it. You thought you were doing the right thing for her, but she didn't. She went and got pissed at you, and you blamed Security. Cue your sanity starting to slip," Jack said.

"Yep, it was pretty much downhill from there, really," he said with a shrug. "I was on the verge of blaming Milly for everything, then I figured it was Security's fault. They caused her accident, they made her mad at me and I only killed that guy in self defence. Milly assures me she didn't sell out either, so that was probably them lying too. Death does funny things to your mind, Rudger encouraged my wild streak and as you know not even death has been kind to me."

"I want to feel sorry for you," Jack said. "But you're such an asshole, I wonder if you might actually deserve that crap."

"Shut up and drink, I'm not letting you in here any other day. We're not celebrating like this often. We've had the best day in a long while." He laughed and patted his shoulder. "Like you said, next thing on the list is getting the city to fully accept that we are now in charge."

"What about your girl?"

"Firstly, not my girl; secondly, she won't be a problem. She'll soon come join us, she knows she belongs here really. If not, she'll be too broken up over the damn Signer."

"And you're sure he's dead?"

"Well, yes. I chocked the guy myself."

"But you're certain he didn't just pass out and woke up once you were gone?"

Kiryu looked almost offended. "He's dead, Jack, I know it. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating and he had no pulse at all. I even held on longer than normal just in case. He's dead and he's not coming back."

* * *

"Please don't cry, Miss Milly," Annie said quietly, wiping the tears of Melinda's cheeks.

Melinda swallowed heavily and gave her a weak smile. Crow sighed watching from the doorway as the kids tried to cheer her up. He'd refused to let Melinda stay alone at her place and insisted she stayed with him that night. The kids were convinced they could make her happy again, but he couldn't help wondering if they even understood what had really happened.

"Hey guys," he said gently. "Can you leave me and Milly to have a few minutes?"

They nodded and ran out and Crow shut the door behind them. They weren't really helping too much anyway. He sat on the bed next to her and gently pulled her into his arms. Grasped tightly in her hands was Yusei's helmet. She hadn't let it go since she'd got off her D-Wheel, not even when Crow had forced her to let him look at her injuries. It wasn't anything life threatening or serious, just painful. At worse, she'd fractured a few bones. Crow was a little worried about her shoulder and arm that had taken a nasty hit from a piece of rubble, but couldn't be sure without getting her to a doctor. He'd put in a sling just case, but couldn't do much more.

"I wish I could make it stop hurting for you," he whispered. "I wish I could tell you something to make you feel better."

"Maybe he's still alive," Melinda breathed shakily. Crow sighed and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Maybe he's just hurt and..."

"I really hope so," he said. "I really do. I'll go out in a bit and check around, see if I can at least find his D-Wheel, ok?" She nodded weakly. "It's going to be ok, it'll just take time."

"He might still be alive and out there right now though."

"I know, but you're in no condition to go anywhere It's ok. You stay here with the kids and if anything happens, you can protect them. I will go right now and track down his D-Wheel, ok? I'll go now if it'll make you feel better."

"Ok..."

He stood slowly and paused, considering where he should take his D-Wheel of not. If Yusei was hurt, he couldn't expect him to walk but if there was only his D-Wheel there he'd need to get it back somehow. Deciding to walk, he grabbed a handheld computer and his duel disk.

"I'll see you later, Milly."

"Hey Crow... thanks for all this."

"It's ok. It's what friends are for."

He set up the computer to track Yusei's D-Wheel and almost immediately got a signal from a sector about half an hour away. He frowned and began walking. It was barely five minutes from where he'd been watching the duel. If he'd died there it only made it worse. They were so close. If Crow had known, if Yusei had managed to call for help, maybe everything would have been so different.

He found Yusei D-Wheel in a small barren area. It looked like it would have been a town square at once stage. He glanced around but couldn't see Yusei anywhere. His D-Wheel was scuffed along one side and the other had a few scratches. Crow frowned. It would have landed on the less damaged side, and he assumed the real damage was from Kiryu's own D-Wheel. He'd remembered seeing a few scrapes on the paintwork and Dark Signers had extra strong D-Wheels.

"Yusei..."

He sighed and turned to look over the area again. There was a patch on the ground where the dust and dirt had been disturbed. Whatever had happened to Yusei, it looked like he'd at least put up a fight. Maybe there was some hope.

"Excuse me," called a soft voice. He turned slowly. A little brunette child was watching him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled gently and beckoned her over. She ran up, a rag doll held tightly in her arms. She looked well looked after if nothing else, her clothes, while crumpled and dirty from playing in the dust, they were patched up and looked like they'd been recently washed.

"That's my friend's D-Wheel but I can't find him," he explained. "It looks like a fight happened here."

"I know," she said. "I saw it."

"You did?" She nodded quickly. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Jazz. I live in that building with my daddy. He went out to work today, but I stayed in because I have cold and I saw it all from my bed room up there." She pointed up at a window. Crow nodded; she would have had the perfect view. "It was that Dark Signer, the one in blue."

"Can you tell me what happened, Jazz?"

"Sure, come on, come in," she giggled, pulling him into the building and up the stairs. In her room she pulled him to the window and pointed down at the square. "See, I was here. And the guy on the red D-Wheel came through really, really fast, and then the guy in blue came out of this road here and slammed really hard into the side of him and he fell and it looked really painful and..." She paused and took a few breaths before continuing. "And then the red guy tried to get up, but the blue guy punched him really hard and he fell and he was on top of him, they were talking and the red guy was struggling and-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Jazz," Crow laughed, patting her head. "Slow down. Let's go slowly and make sure we get this right. You said the guy in blue came down this road, right?"

"Yeah! It looked like he was waiting for the red guy."

"And then he fell?" She nodded. "The guy in blue was on top of him and they were talking?" She nodded again. "But the red guy was struggling?" Another nod. "Then what? Nice and slowly now, so we don't miss anything."

"They talked for a little while. The blue guy got kind of annoyed sometimes, and the red guy kept struggling."

"Could you hear anything they said?"

"No... but then he struggled really hard but the blue guy held him down really hard and they were fight for a few minutes, I think." Crow nodded and glanced down at the red D-Wheel. "Then he stopped moving and the blue guy said something and left him."

"Jazz, did he get up? Did he move afterwards?"

"I went down, yeah," she said quietly. "I tried to wake him up, but he didn't move."

Crow nodded slowly, feeling his stomach churn. So Yusei really was gone. He frowned and looked down at the square again. If Yusei was dead, where was the body?

"Jazz, where did he go if he didn't get up?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," she laughed, rubbing her arm. "See, I went into Sandy's house across the road. She's a nurse, so I thought she could help, but when I got her, he was gone and she told me off for lying and made me have some nasty cough syrup."

"Well, I believe you. I think I'll go and see Nurse Sandy."

Sandy was a large, black haired woman in her forties. She glared down at Crow with thinly veiled disgust. He swallowed heavily.

"H-hello," he said quietly. "You're Nurse Sandy?"

"Yes. Who are you?" she snapped, folding her arms.

"My... erm, my name's Crow, and Jazz told me she asked you about someone hurt out here."

"Yes. Kids always lie at that age, poor thing thinks she needs more attention. I can't blame her; her father is never around, it's no wonder she acts like a delinquent. I'm sorry if she disturbed you about it."

"No, no it's fine," he said. "Actually, the thing is, that D-Wheel belongs to my friend, and I'm really worried that it might have been him she saw since he'd never leave it just lying around."

"Oh. Dear me. I suppose I'd best apologise to Jazz. I can't help you though. As I'm sure she told you, when I came out there was no one there."

"Right. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Oh, also, I wondered if I could ask a favour."

"Like what?"

"Well, you're a nurse, and I have a friend who hurt but I don't know how badly, and she'll barely let me look at her. I don't suppose you'd look at her for me, would you?"

"It is my job. Bring her to see me tomorrow morning. It's getting too late now."

"Thank you."

"I wish I could help you more. I hope you find your friend soon." Crow nodded and turned to leave. "Although, young man, I will tell you, if he was hurt and close to dead, I highly doubt he'll last long. In the sector, people who can't defend themselves are usually killed just for fun and his possessions will be sold within days. You don't have long to find him."

Crow nodded and returned to Yusei's D-Wheel. If Kiryu hadn't murdered him there and then, he didn't have long before he was dead. He glanced around, searching for some sign of where he'd gone. Bodies- especially dead ones- didn't just vanish. He took the spare helmet from Yusei's D-Wheel and swung on. It started just fine, so at least it wasn't damaged. He needed to get home, and he couldn't do anything to help Yusei now. He'd start looking again first thing in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Her you go guys. Chapter thrirteen, and finally new on what has happened to Yusei, kind of. And, as always, love to hear your reviews. Keep them coming.

* * *

Weeks passed and Crow continued to balance searching for Yusei with helping Melinda recover and looking after the kids. He didn't hold out much hope of finding Yusei anymore. Melinda was starting to lose hope as well. He wished he could tell her something to cheer her up, but he couldn't find any good news. The Dark Signers had moved on the city and were almost in complete control. Only a few rebels still held out hope of defeating them. Crow wanted to fight, but his mind was stuck on Yusei. He had been the only person willing to fight and gave everyone hope that they could win.

And now he was gone.

Crow sighed and gazed at Melinda, who was lovingly washing the body of Yusei's D-Wheel. She'd moved back into her own home after the first week, and Crow had stayed overnight at least twice a week for the previous two weeks. She'd brought her D-Wheel and Yusei's inside and taken her time to repaint every scratch on Yusei's.

"Milly," he said quietly. She glanced up. "Are you ok?"

"Of course," she said without a hint of emotion. "Why shouldn't I be? Nurse Sandy gave me some pain killers, fixed me up just fine."

"I know, but I mean, inside," he argued.

"There were no internal injuries, Crow, you know all this."

"No, I mean... about Yusei... you know? How do you feel?"

"Oh." She sighed and stared drying off the metal work, gently rubbing it with a towel as if it mattered how careful she was. "No, I think I'm ok. I've lost people before. I thought Kiryu was dead... it didn't exactly sit right but I've got used to it by now. Death just stops bothering me after a day or two."

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he offered.

"No... no, I think I'll be ok tonight, thanks."

He nodded slowly and went for the door but paused. "Milly... I know you miss him but..."

"Where did you find the D-Wheel?" she asked.

"Just by Nurse Sandy's house, why?" he said quietly.

"Why would Kiryu be there?"

"I don't know. You know him better than I do." He sighed and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah..."

He left in silence and Melinda looked over the red D-Wheel. Her heart wrenched thinking of how Yusei had died. It must have agonising. She sighed and stroked the smooth paintwork. Some part of her, deep inside, still hoped and prayed that Yusei would return with a miraculous tale of how he'd survived, but she knew it was unlikely to happen. It had been three weeks; there was almost no chance anymore. Her body psychically ached just thinking about him again.

Suddenly it hit her; Sandy's house was E Sector.

She grabbed her phone and dialled in Kiryu's number. It rang for a few moments before he answered. "Milly?"

"I know why you were there."

"What?" Kiryu laughed. "Milly, I'm glad to hear from you and all considering what happened, but you're sounding a little crazy."

"I know why, Kiryu," Melinda said firmly. "See, the kid said you were waiting. And it was so odd. Why wait there, five minutes from where I was duelling?"

"Because I wanted him to feel utterly helpless so close to you," he explained. "If he could have reached his D-Wheel, and just pushed a button, you and Crow could have heard he was in danger. Crow would have road to his rescue. He was this close to help."

"No," she said.

"I know why I did it."

"No. You hate E Sector. You always hated E Sector. And I remember why. The gang there. You left Yusei there because you knew if he did survive by some miracle, he wouldn't last long and what little time he had would be a fate worse than death."

"He's dead, Melinda. When are you going to stop this stupid game? I'm sorry it's hurt you so much but he is dead and you have to get over that. I killed him, that's that." He laughed darkly. "Milly... if I come over, can we talk properly?" Melinda clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth thoughtfully. "Tomorrow then?"

"How-"

"We know each other too well, Melinda, I know what that noise means. Tomorrow night, I'll come and see you. All you have to do is get rid of your bird brained friend and we'll talk, ok? Open and honest, alright? No more secrets."

"You're the one keeping secrets."

"We both know you've got a few too. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, sweetie."

He hung up and Melinda sighed, flopping back on her couch. Even just lying there, she couldn't help thinking about the time she'd spent watching Yusei work on his D-Wheel. So many times she'd wanted to walk over, put her arms around him and kiss him, just to see how he'd react more than anything. She sat up and looked over the D-Wheel.

Twenty-four hours until Kiryu came to see her; she had twenty at the most before any chance of finding Yusei went out the window. Even after this long, there was hope- even if only a little- as long as she found the gang from E Sector before Kiryu returned to the Satellite.

Melinda smiled and rummaged in one of her cupboards until she found a pistol and holster. In the next cupboard was a Dark Signer's duel disk. Kiryu had given it to her just after he'd returned to the Satellite. The first time she'd seen him since he'd been pulled off by Security, he'd had his arms around Aki's waste, kissing her neck as she laughed and moaned. It had made her sick to her stomach, seeing her Kiryu with another girl, especially after being told he was dead. He'd come to see her that night, bringing the duel disk by way of apology for not finding her sooner. Not that it made her feel much better, and he didn't leave Aki and return to her side, but it helped. Even her cards that had power to inflict real damage were nothing compared to the power that it gave her.

"Well, either I find Yusei or no one but me is walking out alive."

* * *

In the constant darkness of his cell Yusei had no idea how long he'd been locked up. There was no night and day, he was hardly able to tell when he'd been sleeping and when he was awake. Everything was pitch black. There was no sound from outside. The only thing he could do was lie there in the darkness, listening to his own breath.

It had crossed his mind once or twice that maybe he was dead. If this was death he could understand why Kiryu had gone insane. His throat was sore and he assumed bruised from Kiryu's grip, and his jaw was unbelievably painful. He'd forgotten just how hard Kiryu could punch when in a bad mood. It hurt to even swallow.

Clasped tightly in his hand was his one life line- if he wasn't actually dead- a bottle of foul tasting liquid. It was warm and bitter and slightly metallic, but kept him from hunger and thirst. When he'd finished a bottle another would inexplicably roll across the floor to him. If he wasn't dead, someone was going to great lengths to keep him alive and isolated

In the darkness, his mind wandered. Melinda and Carly had been duelling; who'd won? Was Melinda ok? Did she and Crow know what had happened to him? Was he ever going to get home?

Suddenly there were footsteps in the darkness. He struggled to sit up, his body stiff and sore from the lack of movement. Whoever it was stopped what Yusei could only assume was a few feet away.

"Who..."

"You don't sound too good," said a vaguely familiar voice. "Maybe you shouldn't talk." There was a cruel laugh. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Fudo. I was told you died in the Facility. So imagine my surprise when I fine you an inch from death in my sector. It's like someone just handed me revenge. I haven't actually decided what to do with you yet, but I will sooner or later. For now, just enjoy your time to think."

The footsteps moved away and Yusei lay his head back on the cold stone floor. He wasn't dead then. What had this world's version on him done to deserve this? He needed to collect his thoughts and figure out how to get out. He'd been in tougher spots than this, he was sure. He just needed to figure out what to do this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** A flashback chapter! You love flashback chapters really. And we learn just what this world's Yusei was like before his death, not to mention a nice look at Kiryu and Milly back then compared to now. Big cliff hanger too. And big thanks for your lovely reviews, I love them. I mean it. I love them.

* * *

_Melinda spun, whipping out her pistol and pressing it to the forehead of the man behind her. Golden eyes sparkled with amusement. _

_"Put that thing down, Milly," Kiryu laughed softly, taking the barrel in his palm and moving it away. "You're on edge. How come?"_

_"Hmm..." Melinda with a sigh and tapped the tip against her jaw in thought. "Kyosuke, I have this funny feeling you were following me. Why?"_

_"It's nothing," he replied. "I just wanted to keep an eye on you."_

_"Why? Kyosuke, you don't do anything without reason."_

_"You're a good investment of my time, Milly." He glanced at her pistol, and after a moment of glaring at him, Melinda relented and holstered it. "E Sector. Tell me what you know."_

_Melinda frowned and leant casually back against the alley wall. Kiryu watched her quickly. He'd wait as long as it took, she knew that. The pair of young teens had known each other for almost two years now, and they knew each other well enough. They knew patience was a trait they both had in bundles. _

_"What's in it for me? You know you can't have anything free," Melinda whispered._

_"Anything in particular you want?" Kiryu asked._

_"I'd like you to stop calling me Milly."_

_"You're the only person I've ever met who calls me Kyosuke, so that one's not going to happen. Anything else?"_

_"Why are you following me?"_

_"E Sector. You're aware of the gang there?"_

_Melinda frowned and nodded. "What's that got to do with anything? If you know about them, what do you want from me?"_

_"There's one person in particular," Kiryu said, leaning on the wall next to her. "They have a few nasty members."_

_"You're not giving me much to go on, Kyosuke." She smirked and glanced at him. "Have you been making enemies, Blue? Just stick to protecting you little patch and stop causing trouble."_

_She pushed off the wall and went to leave but Kiryu caught her arm and pulled her back against the wall, leaning over her. "Milly, don't hold out on me here. I'm in a tough spot and I need your help."_

_"Say it, Kyosuke."_

_"Please."_

_"I'll get my boy on it," Melinda laughed resting her hands on his shoulders. "He does love a challenge. So, how serious is this tough spot that you're willing to say the p word? Have they sent their little assassin after you?"_

_"They want my sectors," he replied. "I don't want to hand them over without a fight."_

_She laughed and pulled him close, twisting her fingers through his hair. "You must be the only person to see me, Kyosuke. So many others just ignore me as I pass through. They don't tend to realise how dangerous I really am. You get it though."_

_"I like a dangerous girl." He smiled and kissed her gently. "Get on it for me, yeah?"_

_"Get off me," she laughed, pushing him off playfully. "I'll do what I can. I'll see you around, Kyosuke."_

_She strode away and Kiryu smiled as she glanced back. After a moment, Kiryu turned and headed back to his sector. Above them, on a broken roof top, a boy of their age watched with cold blue eyes. Once Kiryu was out of sight, he turned to follow at a safe distance. Just as he went to climb onto the next roof the brick work in front of him chipped and a gunshot ripped through the air. A bullet was lodged in the wall of the next building. He turned slowly. Melinda was in the alleyway entrance, gazing up at him with a twisted smirk. He glared back as she lowered her pistol. _

_A long moment passed between them. Melinda laughed and broke the standoff first, turning and walking away. The boy smiled to himself. Even if Kiryu was clueless about the fate that awaited him, his guardian angel seemed to be paying attention.

* * *

_

Melinda strode into E Sector under cover of darkness. The sooner she could get in and out the better. The gang there had been in full control for as long as she could remember, and had controlled almost all the Satellite at one point or another. Both Melinda and Kiryu had been in trouble with them before. Kiryu might not have known Yusei when he'd first appeared, but he'd obviously done his research since then. Melinda, on the other hand, had known exactly who he was from the moment she'd set eyes on him- not that she could believe it.

She smiled as the gang's main base loomed ahead. She drew her pistol slowly, hoping she had enough ammo for all of them. The door swung open easily and the dozen or so members inside turned, jumping up from their seat in surprise.

"So," Melinda said quietly. "Where's your boss?"

"Who the hell are you?" one snapped.

Melinda laughed and fired a shot into this shoulder. He feel to the ground screaming and she leant over him.

"Now, this doesn't have to be hard," she said. "If you tell me, I'll leave."

"There's the remains of an old apartment block a little south of here," he panted. "He's usually there at night."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, Fudo, do you remember who I am and what you did to me?"

Yusei groaned and gazed up into the darkness. He had come to the conclusion that he probably wasn't dead and there really was someone torturing him. His breath was heavy and laboured. He didn't know how long it had been since his last visit from this man, but his condition was getting worse. He wondered if maybe whatever he was drinking had been changed to do just that.

"Still nothing? Don't tell me being dead has erased your memory?" he laughed. "It would explain a lot. Maybe I should fill you in then, hmm? Let's start with your life of crime." The man grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him from the ground. "How many people have you killed for me Yusei?"

"I- I wouldn't-"

"Oh, not now, obviously," he said, tossing him back to the floor. "But you did. You worked for me. You were my right hand man. I trusted you with the toughest work, the things I needed to have done without question and without fail. I only remember one time when you came back and told me you couldn't do the job without a good reason. I got used to your soft side. Oh, you weren't all bad; you had this issue with hurting mothers, or children, or anyone with a particularly good sob story actually. Such issues notwithstanding, you were the best I could ask for."

Kiryu tore through the Satellite on his D-Wheel towards E Sector. Melinda had figured out why he'd been in E Sector, so he needed to make sure he'd really killed Yusei. If there was any chance he'd survived, Melinda would be on it. He just had to get there before she did. He had to make sure Yusei was dead and stayed dead.

He swung off at the small apartment building the E Sector leader owned. He threw the door open and bounded up the stairs. There was no sign of anyone inside and nowhere to hold a prisoner. If the leader did have Yusei he wasn't there. He sighed and thought back, trying to figure out where was suitable to hold a difficult prisoner like Yusei, someone the leader would want to take him time with and torture. Where would he be able to keep Yusei for this long without being found out?

Then it hit him. There was a bunker at the far end of the sector that used to be used by Security as a weapons store. It was isolated and secure and perfect to keep someone locked up in. But it was in one of the regions that were most damaged by Zero Reverse. The ground was littered with patches of torn up concrete, huge crevasses and the perfect place for traps, not to mention impossible to get a D-Wheel through. It could take hours to get through safely if you didn't know your way.

* * *

_"How do you know that's where they are?" _

_Melinda laughed and glanced at Kiryu. "Don't you trust me? You asked me to get you info, and I did. In the centre there's an old weapons bunker. They use it as a torture chamber."_

_"Want to come with me on a raid tomorrow?" _

_"Seriously?" Melinda laughed. Kiryu smiled and nodded. "Oh, Kyosuke, I thought you'd never ask. Why the hell have you taken this long to figure out I wanted to come?"_

_She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. While not completely sure what he'd said to warrant such a reaction, Kiryu was happy to play along. It was all too soon when their lips parted and Melinda smiled._

_"You're welcome," he whispered._

_"Don't thank me yet," she murmured. "What are doing tonight?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Wrong answer. You're moving into my place, and I'm not taking no for an answer."_

_"Ok..."_

_"Good. Now go and get packed up."_

_Once he'd disappeared out of sight, Melinda stood and glanced down over the ridge of broken concrete. Cole cobalt eyes rolled lazily up to gaze in her stony dark brown ones. He smiled casually and leant back on his elbows. Melinda jumped down to the piece he was reclined on._

_"Stay away from Kyosuke," she snapped. "I won't let you hurt him."_

_"I have my orders," he replied. Melinda frowned. He wasn't at all fazed by her. He sounded like he'd been asked about the weather. "Melinda Snow... you've known for a long time I've been watching you. When I first saw you with Kiryu, you told him people didn't see the true you, but he did."_

_"And?"_

_He closed his eyes momentarily then stood to face her. Melinda's heart skipped a beat as he stared into her eyes, gazing straight into her mind and soul. _

_"Leave him, join me," he said. She gasped before she could stop herself and his smile grew a little. "You're right, not many people see the real you, but I do. So, drop the idiot and work for me and my boss. You're worth so much more than whatever you get from him."_

_"Really?" She smiled and turned, climbing back up onto the main road. "Walk with me?"_

_He climbed up to join her and the pair walked slowly through the streets together, chatting about nothing in particular, but avoiding talking about their work. Melinda tried to ask his name, but he didn't answer, and that was as far as it went. At the end of Melinda's street, they stopped._

_"So?" he said. "Will you at least consider my offer?"_

_"If you'd tell me who you are, I might be more inclined," Melinda replied. "However, what I do know is if you weren't out to hurt Kyosuke, we could get along very well. Since you won't back down it's not going to happen though."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Before Melinda could register what was going on, he'd knocked her to the ground with a blow to the side of her face. She gazed up at him from the ground and for the first time in a long while, felt true fear. He smiled and knelt at her side, gripped her arm and twisted. An agonised scream tore from her lips and he dropped her back to the ground as he drew a strange metal box with the Security logo._

_"Do you know the best part?" he said quietly. "Your dear Kyosuke Kiryu will think this was all caused by Security; he'll be so pissed and preoccupied by his anger, he'll abandon guarding his sectors. And if you stay quiet about it and just play along, then I won't have need to come back for Kiryu." He smiled and patted her head. "Your right, that's the sad thing, we could have been friends. We could have been great together. Now, this is going to hurt."

* * *

_

Yusei was struggling to breathe. His body was dripping with sweat and his head pounding. The man holding him either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Do you understand yet, Fudo? Your forgotten past?"

"No... I could never do that," he said, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I suppose I should tell you what you did," the man said.

There was a sudden banging outside and a roar of a dragon. Yusei groaned and struggled to sit up. The man growled and Yusei heard footsteps moving across the floor as if pacing.

"Don't get any silly ideas," he laughed cruelly. "There's no hope for you anymore. That last bottle I gave you was poison. You'll be dead within an hour if you don't get help, and you don't have any hope."

At that moment, there was a metalic clang, light streamed into the room, blinding Yusei momentarily and he could just make out a figure standing next to the silhouette of a dragon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Another few flash backs this chapter, but not as big as last chapter. Don't worry, the plot comes back next chapter, when I can distract myself long enough to write it. Has anyone else seen this Puella Magi. It's crazy and slightly addictive. And thanks for the reviews, they're great.

* * *

"He's dead, Melinda," Kiryu said quietly. "See I even checked with E Sector. He's not there. I checked. Are you happy now? He's dead, they disposed of his body after I left him there."

"Or you made sure to finish the job this time," Melinda laughed bitterly.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Milly," he snapped. "Why won't you just give in and join me? I know you want to, we were always good together. I thought you'd be pleased that you can relax now, with the Signer gone, there's nothing to stop us being together. There's no one left interfere with us."

"That was never the issue and you know it."

"Then tell me," Kiryu snapped. "Tell me exactly what the issue is because I never got what it was I did that ruined our relationship?"

"Where do I start, Kiryu-"

"I hate you calling me that," he said. "I hate it and you know I do."

Melinda smirked and beckoned him closer. He smiled and joined her on the couch. She leant on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting Kiryu stroke her cheek gently. With his attention squarely on her, he didn't notice the quiet footsteps in the bedroom.

"You came back with that witch," Melinda whispered. "What the hell was I to you if you could just forget about me?"

"I didn't forget... I just, when I was in the Facility, I thought about you. I never thought I'd see you again. And then I died and came back and I met Aki and... I never figured it would hurt you so much. I wasn't thinking."

"I'll bet I know what you were thinking about," Melinda muttered. "Same thing all men think about with her."

"Milly..." He sighed and lifted her chin, kissing her gently. "I had no idea you were quite so sensitive. Seriously?" He laughed coldly, eyes darkening angrily. "That bastard really has messed you up."

"Would it kill you to treat me like a pretty girl and not a machine for once in your life? Yes, alright, I am kind of sensitive and would love to be told I look good every once in a while. You never got that because I don't quite have the same figure and Misty or Aki, do I?"

"It was never like that. You know it wasn't, what are you trying to prove here? Are you trying to guilt trip me into something? Make me regret killing Yusei? I'm not. He's ruined you." He frowned and turned away. "I should I killed him the second I saw him. He's killed your spirit and your fire, you've just given up trying and you're happy to rely on him. That duel with Carly shouldn't have got even into the second turn."

"You're such an ass."

"No. I'm right and you know I'm right. Look, I'm not going to push you, but we were great once, and you're all I've got left these days. Sometimes I wonder if there's anything I wouldn't do to make you see how much I..." He shook his head and got up slowly. "Any time you change your mind, Milly, I'm looking for a new Dark Signer to replace Carly."

He went to leave and Milly glanced back into the door way of her bedroom. "Kyosuke..."

Kiryu froze and turned slowly. It had been so long since she'd called him that after all. However, gazing back him from the bedroom door was Yusei. He glanced at Melinda, who glanced back with a smirk. Yusei looked far from capable of being a threat, but the way he gazed back unflinchingly made him worry.

"You got there first," Kiryu said quietly. "You saved him and made the boss lie to me... It seems I've underestimated just how much you want to save this pathetic Signer. Well, I know when I'm not wanted. You just get back to looking after him like a good little girl. We'll see each other again soon, Yusei. And this time there will be no doubt about your death."

He strode out and Melinda turned to Yusei. He smiled weakly and leant against the door, breathing heavily. After a moment of silence, Melinda stood, locked the door and turned her attention to Yusei.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Yusei said as she took out the spare bedding. "It's a step up from the floor."

"You're not in any condition to tell me what's good for you," Melinda replied. "Go back to bed."

"At least... it's a big bed, there's plenty of room for two people," he argued. "Will you at least share with me?"

"Yusei, I- I-"

"If it makes you awkward I can just sleep in the couch."

"No. No, it's fine." She nodded and ushered him back into the bedroom. "Just... no funny stuff, ok?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

A minute or two later, the pair were lying in the darkness in a comfortable silence. Yusei was amazed when Melinda gently wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and almost protectively. He smiled to himself and returned her hold, gently pulling her up so she was resting on his chest. He knew it was nothing more than friendship, it was nothing like how she was with Kiryu, but it was comforting none the less.

"How long did you think I was dead?" he whispered.

"Three weeks," she replied. "I kind of missed you."

"My D-Wheel looks good. Did you look after it?"

"Yeah. I fixed all the paint up and kept it looking good. I always hoped that... I never gave up."

"I'm glad. And I'm glad you managed to find me in time. If you'd been a little later I'd be dead by now. I can't believe it was so long. I didn't know what time it was or how long I'd been there... Hey, that dragon you had, that was real. How did you do that?"

"Kiryu gave me one of their spare duel disks. It makes monsters real. And the dragon was another card Kiryu gave me. Now I think about it, he gave me a lot of things."

"You still love him."

"I... alright, yes, maybe I still love him in some way, but this isn't TV, just because you love someone doesn't mean they're going to love you and it doesn't mean you're going to live happily ever after. Besides, we know, we're kids, right? Relationships at our age don't last and it's not real love. I've never called it love, it's just something similar."

"That's incredibly cynical."

"It's the truth. You heard what I said to Kiryu."

"Yes..." He sighed and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I suppose."

"What about your girlfriend?"

He smiled to himself and he couldn't help thinking about Aki. Before he'd gone for his duel, she'd tried to tell him something, but he hadn't listened. He wished he had now. He was starting to get the feeling he'd never get home again.

"She's not my girlfriend really. We're just... I'm not sure yet really."

"Does she have a name?"

"Aki."

Silence fell and the mood dropped to something slightly less comfortable. Considering how Melinda felt about Aki already, he wasn't surprised. And he didn't really blame her. He couldn't imagine how bad she must have felt when Kiryu returned from the dead with a new girlfriend. After hearing her discussion with Kiryu earlier, he was starting to wonder if there was any chance of them getting back together. There certainly seemed to be a lot of issues to work through before there was any chance of it happening.

"Melinda," he said quietly. She hummed in response. "Even if Kiryu never said it, you are beautiful. I'm sure he was thinking it."

"Thank you, Yusei. Now, go to sleep."

* * *

_"Yusei, be careful," Aki said quietly._

_"It's ok, Aki," Kiryu laughed, swinging onto his D-Wheel. "I'm not going to beat him too badly."_

_"Kiryu," Yusei said, folding his arms. He turned back to Aki. "Don't worry. It's only a little riding duel, and Kiryu and I know what we're doing. What's wrong?"_

_"I just- I have a bad feeling, Yusei," she said. "Just promise to be careful."_

_"I will. Jack and Crow are coming out with us, you can come too if you like. We'll be ok. We've ridden the highway hundreds of times, why should this be any different?"_

_"Well, if you don't hurry up, it'll be time for me to go back to Satisfaction Town before I get a chance to defeat you," Kiryu said._

_"I'm serious, Kiryu, stop laughing!"_

_"Aki," Yusei said with a sigh. "I don't get to see Kiryu often, it's just one duel. We'll take extra care, I promise."_

_She hugged him suddenly and Kiryu laughed. Aki glared at him but quickly turned her attention back to Yusei. "Please, just come back safely."_

_He nodded and pulled on his helmet before following Kiryu out to the highway. He wasn't surprised Kiryu was being so childish about Aki. Since recovering from his depression, he seemed to be developing a childish streak. Yusei decided it was probably due to his tentative relationship with Misty. The two seemed to get along, but they hadn't seen each other- as far as Yusei was aware- since they'd left after the Dark Signers incident. _

_"What's with Aki then?" Kiryu called._

_"I don't know," Yusei replied. "But I guess her mark's giving her a bad feeling. I can't see anything happening though."_

_"Well, it's you and me anyway. Nothing's going to faze us, and we've got Jack and Crow meeting us there. Hey, doesn't she seem kind of different to you?"_

_"Well, maybe a little. But you're not exactly the same as you were, are you?"_

_"I guess not."

* * *

_

"Kiryu, what's the matter?" Bommer said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Kiryu snapped. "What's the matter? Not only is the Signer alive but _she_ has him and I'm being portrayed as the bad guy. Since when was I the bad guy?"

"Well, you're a Dark Signer. You're hardly a hero."

"Maybe not," Kiryu growled. "But I've never... what have I done to her to deserve this? What is so brilliant about him?"

"You sound jealous," Bommer said leaning against the wooden table. "Kiryu, let me give you some advice."

"It's going to make sense right?" he said. "Because whenever Rudger and Demak gave me advice it was some sort of riddle. It never made any sense."

"No," he laughed gently. "Not a riddle. It's plain and simple advice; perhaps it's less about what you've done or not done and more about him. I understand your frustration, you've lost Misty and Aki and even Carly. I understand that you're afraid to lose Melinda too."

"Every time things start looking up, something comes along to mess it all up again." He sighed and rested his head on the cold wood. "I mean, the other night, with Melinda, we had so much fun together, then... why does she like this Yusei so much anyway?"

"Kiryu, maybe if you just went and told her how you feel, then she'd feel better," he said quietly.

"Whatever..."

"Kiryu-"

"I don't want to hear it... I hope Jack and Divine are happy in the city, I should have stayed there with them."

"Kiryu, let's not get depressed here," Bommer muttered. "You're the ruler of the city. You're in control of the most powerful group in the world, you have so much going for you, stop moping around."

"I am in charge, I will mope around if I want to. Things were so much easier back when I was alive you know."

* * *

_"You were out all day, Kyosuke," Melinda said with sigh. _

_Kiryu smiled and sat on the bed. He smiled down at her. Yesterday, the day before he'd found her in the rain, her arm broken and beaten unconscious and a Security pack a little way off. Kiryu had taken her to a doctor he knew and now she was bandaged up and her arm in a heavy cast. He'd left her in bed while he'd gone to find out just what had happened. No one seemed to have seen anything other than her walking home with a black haired boy of the same age._

_"I wish you'd tell me what had happened," Kiryu said quietly._

_"It was nothing," Melinda replied. "I got sloppy." He sighed and shuffled up to sit next to her, hugging her gently. "Just stay with me, ok?"_

_"I- ok," he said, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "Milly... I should have stuck with you. I shouldn't have left you alone. Hey, who was that boy with you?"_

_"Oh, no one," she laughed awkwardly. "Just a contact of mine."_

_He sighed and hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her cheek. In the silence, their fingers entwined and Kiryu was tempted to push her to the bed and kiss her, but decided against it in favour of simply holding her gently. Whatever had happened to Melinda, he wasn't going to let it lie. He was going to make sure whoever was responsible paid dearly._

_"I'm sorry, I should have protected you."_

_"There's no point getting all worked up over it. Calm down. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Kyosuke."_

_"I won't, I guess. Just for you." He laughed and squeezed her hand. "Milly, I... you know..."_

_"Yeah," she said, closing her eyes with a content sigh and a small giggle. "I know. Same to you too."

* * *

_

Melinda opened her eyes to darkness. Yusei was sleeping soundly. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Considering he'd said he wouldn't do anything dangerous he did it quite a lot. Kiryu was always so difficult, she shouldn't have expected much else.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** There, you see? The plot is starting to form here and will continue to evolve next chapter. Not to mention everyone seems to be having break downs. I'm sure they'll get over it. And yays for reviews. You guys are so great, keep them coming guys, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

"You couldn't have told me that Yusei was alive before you two jumped into bed together!" came Crow's voice.

Yusei groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Crow was standing at the foot of Melinda's bed, arms folded and looking more than a little annoyed. He sat up slowly, his breath still weaker than normal, but he was feeling far better after a good meal and a full night sleep. He sighed and gazed down at Melinda and almost didn't notice the few tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Nothing happened, Crow," he said quietly. "She was upset. Nothing happen."

"She used to say that about Kiryu," Crow muttered. "We both know how that turned out. She always falls for the wrong guys."

"Crow? Do you-"

"No. No," he laughed. "No... I'm just the one who has to watch her make the same mistakes over and over and pick up the pieces when it all goes wrong. That's how it goes, that's how it always goes and you being here won't change it." He laughed bitterly and turned away. "Get dressed. I'll fill you in on what's happened since you died."

Yusei dressed quickly and headed out into the main room where Crow had set the kettle to boil. He sat next on the couch and closed his eyes, yawning heavily. Crow sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Yusei said quietly with another yawn. "Melinda cam and saved me really early yesterday morning, I think, and she had me confined to the bed all yesterday. She said I almost died."

"Yeah, well, it's good to have you back, I guess..." Crow said. "Look, I didn't mean to snap, but you act like things are going to change around here. I don't mean to be pessimistic, I really don't, but it's been like this for too long. It's never going to change."

"You can't believe that."

"You've seen it yourself, Yusei. You think I don't know as well as Milly what you did in this world? Sure, you're a hero where you come from but you were hated and feared here. You were E Sector's assassin and top duellist, and it's not so hard to believe that a little push in the wrong direction could send you back again. The bad guys only have to win once, Yusei, and it's too late."

"Crow... I know things are tough here, but I know you, me and Milly can get this world back on track too. When the Dark Signers are beaten, everyone taken comes back with no memories. Kiryu will come back as if nothing has changed, and so will everyone else."

"So we get to rebuild this mess of a world, you get to return home and I get to watch Melinda break her heart over Kiryu again."

"She loves him. If he came back without his memories of the Dark Signers, if he was the man he was back then-"

"You really don't get it, do you?" he snapped.

"Crow-"

"The sooner you go back to your world, the sooner things get back to normal," he said. He stood and poured out a mug of tea. "Everything was fine until you decided to tell us it wasn't. Since you said things needed to change, things have all gone downhill, people got along fine before. Say what you like about Kiryu and the Dark Signers, but they were pretty much the only thing anyone had to worry about. I felt safe to raise the kids under them at least."

"I didn't realise you felt that way."

"No, you just assumed the Dark Signers were a bad thing."

He picked up the mug and took it into the bedroom, gently shaking Melinda awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Crow helped her sit and wrapped her hands around the mug.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Hey," she murmured. "Yusei's alive." Crow nodded and rested his forehead against hers, smiling gently. "What? You look like something's wrong."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Don't get too attached to Yusei, he's got to go home sooner or later," he said gently.

Melinda laughed softly. "It'll be alright. Everything will be better soon."

"No, he's right," Yusei said from the doorway. "Although, I'm starting to get the feeling I might never get back home."

"Oh no... Yusei..." Melinda said quietly, getting up and hugging him tightly. "We'll figure something out. We'll find a way."

"No," he said with a sigh. "I like to believe that we can do the impossible, but I'm a realist. I really don't know how, short of the Crimson Dragon getting me out of this, if I'll ever get home. I know you'll try, Milly, but I'm not sure anything really has the power other than the Crimson Dragon." He wrapped his arms gently around Melinda as she squeezed his shoulders and glanced at Crow, who looked away guiltily. "It's not so bad. We'll bring back the Dark Signers and everyone they took."

Melinda sighed and nodded, burying her face in the crock of his neck. "You're so brave, Yusei. We'll never stop looking, Yusei, I promise. Even if it takes years, we'll find some way."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

"You should really be out here, Kiryu," Jack laughed over the phone. "What's so great in the Satellite? I'm in heaven right now. I am being pampered and everything I want is just handed to me. If it's your girl you want, just come out here and find a new one. There are so many willing to fall in love with a charismatic young ruler, and I'm not just talking about me."

"I dunno, Jack," Kiryu said quietly, flopping back on his pillow. "I just need time to think, I guess. Any ideas for this new member? We're at our best with five."

"I think the fifth is cursed," he said. "Maybe another girl isn't such a good idea. Carly, Misty... I'm starting to think having girls around us is a bad idea. It might be a good idea to leave Melinda be, for her sake. Just a suggestion."

"I know, I know." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I bet it's nice in your little penthouse."

"Amazing. So... what's our next step? We've done everything we set out to do, haven't we?"

"Yeah, I guess. I really don't know. I didn't exactly plan this far ahead. I thought we'd hit a snag, or we'd be content, but... do you feel it too? That urge to do more? To destroy and press forwards and control more and more? I thought that this would be enough for us, but it's not."

* * *

Jack sighed and gazed out his window over the city to the Satellite in the distance. He'd tried to distance himself from Kiryu before this had all started. He was rarely around kids of the same age during his life and Kiryu was so much like him it was almost scary. Carly's sudden appearance, and what he'd felt for her, gave him a new understanding of the other boy. Instantly, there was something far more connecting them.

"I know what you mean," he whispered. "I have everything I ever thought I wanted; everything I ever dreamed of but it's not enough. Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?"

"One of those lessons people used to constantly tell you... what you want isn't always what you need, right?" Kiryu muttered.

"Something like that," he laughed. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll come back to the city first thing tomorrow morning," he said. "I'll just think things over and, you know, figure out what to do next."

"Alright."

"And make sure Divine doesn't get up to anything while I'm away. I don't want a sudden revolt. See you tomorrow."

He hung up and decided maybe it was time to get up. Kiryu would still be in bed no doubt, he like to lie in late. Jack liked the idea too to an extent, but not to the same level Kiryu. Kiryu would just lie in bed for hours- or anywhere for that matter- just thinking things over.

His room was at least twice the size of his one in the Satellite, and furnished with the best money could buy, as was the rest of the penthouse, but it still felt so empty. He just hoped, whatever Kiryu decided on next, it fulfilled him more than this.

"Mr Atlas," Mikage said quietly as he stepped out into the longue, blushing slightly. "Divine wanted to see you. I told you you'd call him when you were ready."

"Thanks," Jack muttered.

"Mr Atlas."

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, no matter what Divine thinks about your three, I think you're amazing."

"Whatever," Jack said quietly. "I'm sure it's appreciated."

"What- what I mean was-"

"I get what you meant," he said. "And I'm not surprised, but I'm not interested. I need to focus on what Kiryu's got planned next."

"Of course, Mr Atlas."

He sighed and shook his head. At least when Kiryu joined him in the city, he'd at least have someone of his own age and not bowing down to him all the time. Despite the great pleasure he took from having everyone respect and obey him, he did miss having Kiryu there to argue with. While Kiryu was definitely the leader, more often than not, when they argued, it was as equals and, sometimes, as friends.

Jack hoped Kiryu had taken his focus off Yusei and Melinda. Ever since he started working about them, things had started getting difficult. Kiryu needed to refocus on what really mattered. Since the Signer was still alive, they needed to factor him into their plans or find a way to keep him out of them. Whatever the plan, Jack needed to do something.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Timeskip. And, I thought I'd let you see what's going on back in the _real_ world. And a dramatic solution to the issues. And yays for reviews!

* * *

"He's out there somewhere," Aki whispered. "I know he is. He's got to be."

Crow sighed and patted her shoulder. They were sitting out in the stadium, watching the D-Wheelers tearing through. He didn't know what to say. It was bad enough that Yusei had disappeared right in front of him, but the fact that they'd yet to find anything more about it was far more worrying. It had been almost six months since then.

"I'm sure he is," he said. "But I'm not sure there's anything we can do to find him except wait."

"I knew something was wrong," she said, closing her eyes. "I should have stopped him. I should have stopped him going out."

"Hey, no one could have stopped him," he replied. "I know it's hard, but we all know nothing could have stopped him going out there. Kiryu, Jack and I were out with him and we couldn't do anything."

She sighed and held her marked arm tightly. "I can't even feel him. I wish I could feel something from him, anything to prove he's really still out there."

"I suppose there's no news then." They glanced back up the stands. Kiryu walked down slowly. "You know, every time I get back here, some part of me thinks he'll be here, or at least there'll be some news. I really should have given up by now."

"You don't have to come all the way out here, Kiryu," Crow said. "You know we'll call you the second we have even a little news."

Kiryu had come back to the city once a month since Yusei's disappearance. Crow tried to tell him he didn't have to, but it was useless. He felt as guilty about Yusei's disappearance as anyone else. Jack, out of the entire group, seemed to be taking it best. Crow and Kiryu knew him well enough to know he was broken up inside. He was the closest to Yusei after all, even if it did grate on the other to admit it. He would sit at his cafe and drink tea or return to Carly's home. He very rarely stayed at their garage any more. He just wanted to get away from it all.

Aki, however had taken to staying there with Crow. She seemed to want to surround herself in her memories of Yusei. Everything was so hard without Yusei. Crow struggled to make all the D-Wheel repairs and keep enough money to pay the rent. Zora let them off some, she was as worried about Yusei as everyone else.

"It'll be ok," Crow said. He'd taken Yusei's roll recently, keeping everyone together. "It'll be ok in the end. Everything always turns out right for us, right? It's painful, but it goes right in the end."

* * *

Melinda sighed, watching Yusei working on his D-Wheel. He'd been working since early that morning. In the months that had passed, she'd kept her promise and checked over every way she could think of to help him get home. It saddened her to see he'd almost lost hope of ever returning. He hardly cared about the Dark Signers anymore and Kiryu had gone out to the city, completely uninterested in hunting him down.

"Yusei, are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Fine," he whispered. She sighed and he turned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He sighed and stood slowly. "I just meant that... you've done a lot for me, Milly, I guess I'm just kind of frustrated. I appreciate everything you've done, Milly. And Crow too."

"I've not given up hope, neither should you," Melinda snapped. "Get a grip."

"I think if there was any hope, we'd have figured it out by now," Yusei muttered. He returned his attention to his D-Wheel but stopped. Melinda's arms wrapped around his waist gently and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Melinda..."

"Don't 'Melinda' me, Yusei," she said, watching him work over his shoulder. "You've done as much for me as I have for you. Maybe more. You're incredible, Yusei. I almost don't want you to go."

"I'm not sure you have to worry about that."

"I hate it when you're like this. I'm not going to stop trying, and neither should you. It's going to work somehow."

He sighed and rested his head gently against hers. In the past months they'd grown closer, and Yusei was happy to rely on her now more than ever. He didn't know what he'd have done without her and Crow. They distracted each other from Kiryu and gave each other a purpose.

"So, what do we do today?" she whispered.

"Have you got your eyes on any cards we can go after?" Yusei said quietly.

"No... I wish I did. Yusei, I'm sorry I can't make you feel better."

He laughed softly. "Sometimes I wonder if Kiryu was right and you really do need to stop hanging around with me. You do seem to be softening up."

"Yusei, you're a genius," she laughed, standing straight. "You really are a genius. I'll be back in a bit."

She grabbed her helmet and sped out into the Satellite. Yusei frowned and returned to work on his D-Wheel. Whatever she was up to, she'd be back sooner or later. Chances were she'd only gone to see Crow anyway.

In the heart of the Satellite, Melinda stopped her D-Wheel and pulled out her phone, dialling in Kiryu's number. As always it rung for a moment before he answered.

"It's been months since your last call, Milly," he said coldly. "What is it this time?"

"You sound like you don't want to talk to me, Kiryu," she said.

"Every time we get start talking like this, we end up getting mad at each other and hurting each other or we end up in bed and that just hurts us more," he muttered. "I just can't keep doing it, Milly. You have Yusei and Crow and your life and I've got mine. We need to leave it at that."

"It's time we made a decision then. Kiryu, I want access to Rudger's files and the Old Momentum."

"Why? What's in it for me?"

Melinda sighed. "Yusei needs to go home."

"Oh?"

"I adore him, and I'd love him to stay forever, but he needs to go home. I can't figure out a way and every way I think of fails. He acts like everything's alright, but I know how much he'd aching inside. It's killing me to see him like this. I'm hoping that something there might be able to help me."

"And he'll be gone? For good?"

"I hope so. He'll be happier that way."

"And what do I get out of this?" Kiryu said.

"Isn't that enough?" Melinda snapped. "What more do you want?"

"He hasn't bothered me since you got control of him," he replied casually. "Unless he's currently a threat there's only one thing that bothers me about him being here and that how much you seem to care for him. Here's the deal; I give you free reign at the Old Momentum and give you the files you need, and when he's gone, I get you."

"What am I, a prize you can just fight with him over?"

"Don't make me say it, Melinda. You've never make me say it."

"Say what, Kiryu? What in your small, deluded mind makes you think you deserve another chance?"

"I... Look, either you agree or find your own way to get Yusei home, no matter how long it takes."

"One night, no strings attached."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Again, Melinda sighed heavily and Kiryu chuckled. "Fine, Kiryu, you win. However, only if this works."

"I can live with that," Kiryu said. "If this works and you're able to help Yusei, then we have a deal, and not until." Melinda sighed. "Melinda, you know what I'm asking for this, don't sound like I'm being some kind of monster. My room should be unlocked, if not I'm sure Bommer's around. There's a compartment in the bedside draw and it's the far left key."

"Goodbye, Kiryu. I'll call you when I find something."

She hung up and sighed heavily. It had to be worth it. Yusei was in so much distress it really was painful to watch. And, as Yusei had often said, she was still madly in love- or something close to love- with Kiryu. She supposed she won either way. The only problem was, he didn't seem to understand if he'd just asked sincerely she would rush to his side; having him use her love as a bargaining chip just felt wrong. She pulled on her helmet and turned her D-Wheel to head towards the Old Momentum.

It was late when Melinda returned to her home. Yusei was sitting on the couch, watching TV uninterestedly. He glanced up as the door shut and gave her a small smile. Melinda sighed and sat with him, slowly wrapping her arms around him. His eyes widened slightly, but after a moment, he held her gently.

"What's wrong, Milly? Are you ok?" he whispered. "Where've you been all day? I was worried."

"Yusei..." she whimpered, closing her fists tightly around the material of his shirt.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he muttered, hugging her tightly. "Tell me, Melinda, please. I can't help if I don't know what's happened."

She sighed and sat up slowly, gazing back at him. He smiled and stroked her cheeks, gently brushing away the first signs of tears. He sighed and tilted his head slightly. He never tried to tell himself he'd ever stop missing his home, but really did adore Melinda. If he ever did get home, there was no way he could simply forget her. He considered tracking her down if he did return but he didn't hold out hope and knew there was a chance she'd be different.

"Kiryu doesn't know what he's given up in you, does he?" he said quietly.

"I think he has a pretty good idea, that's why he did it," she laughed bitterly.

"No..." he whispered. "If I was him, I'd have never let you go, I'd have held onto you and never let you think so little of yourself."

"You are so different to him. It's little wonder he hates you. You're way too kind. Maybe he's right, maybe you do make me weak."

"There's a difference between weakness and compassion. I know you know that, that's why you and Kiryu got on before. Once he died, he ended up with Aki, who was just as cruel as him when she wanted to be, and Misty who was willing to do anything. Back then, you and Kiryu both had some compassion, you loved each other, right? You locked it away because you were broken, and he was twisted into something beyond what you knew."

"Come on, I'm tired," Melinda said with a sigh. "Come to bed."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I think I might have figured out a way to get you home."

"Oh? Hey, hey, wait," he called as Melinda headed out to her room. He got up and ran after. "Melinda, what's do you know? Tell me what you've found."

As he stepped in, Melinda pulled him back to the bed. "Do you love her? Aki, I mean?"

"Aki?" he muttered. "Well, I don't know about love, but I kind of... she was special, I guess. Why? Is it important?"

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss all my friends."

"But, do you miss her more?"

"It's hard to say." He sighed and sat on the bed with her. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep."

"I guess."

"Where were you anyway?"

"No where I guess, just talking to someone." She sighed and pulled her nightshirt from the bedside draw. "I went for a ride."

"All day? Melinda, please, what's going on? You haven't done anything silly, have you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Yay for another chapter! Yay! Divine is back- for a few lines or so- and two different versions of Crow and Kiryu in one chapter? You're lucky people, I normally only give you one version per chapter. And thanks soooooo much for your wonderful reviews. Yays!

* * *

"You're in a strangely good mood, Kiryu," Jack muttered. "Especially so early. What's going on? What have you heard?"

"I have found our new Dark Signer, and the Signer is going home," he laughed. "It's good news all round."

"I love it when you have good news. You're so much more manageable."

Jack smiled and leant back on his chair. Kiryu frowned. "What do you mean manageable?"

"Divine."

"What about Divine?"

"There's been mumblings again," Jack muttered. "Be careful. You know what he's like when he's riled up."

"Jack, if you keep this up, I'll start thinking you actually care about who's in charge," Kiryu sneered. "I'm almost touched."

"Just sort it out before things go wrong. You know how quickly everything can go downhill if you're not on top of things."

"I suppose. I'll see you later, Jack."

"Good luck."

The Arcadia Movement had been rebuilt in the centre of the city. Divine spent most of his time there and Kiryu rarely took any interest in what they did there. For the most part he was happy to let Divine do his own thing.

"What's wrong, Kiryu?" Divine called from the corridor above, leaning over the railings. "I haven't seen you in while. It must be serious."

"I wonder if I might want to get rid of you, Divine," Kiryu replied, gazing up at him calmly. "You're of little use anymore."

"You can try, but this is my building, remember?" he laughed. "If you strike against me, you strike against everyone here. Kill me and they'll kill you."

"You make it sound like any of your rookie duellists could beat me."

"What do you want, Kiryu?"

"I thought I should check up on you."

"The come on up, we'll talk in my office. You sound like you're in a horrifically good mood."

* * *

Yusei sighed and glanced at Crow. Bommer went passed on his D-Wheel at leisurely pace without noticing them. They slowly swung off their D-Wheels and headed down into the darkness of the Old Momentum. When Melinda had left that morning, Yusei had followed and called Crow to join him. They found him in the room with Kiryu's name above the door. Neither was really surprised about that, but the amount of papers and files around her was surprising.

"Milly," Crow said quietly.

She jumped slightly and turned. Yusei frowned and stepped forwards. "What's going on, Melinda?"

"Oh... nothing..." she whispered. "You guys shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," Crow snapped. "What's going on?"

"I'm just doing some research," Melinda said quietly. "Nothing serious. I have permission to be here anyway."

"From who?" Crow snapped.

"I made a deal with Kiryu."

"What kind of deal?" Yusei said. "And what exactly are you researching?"

"I told you, didn't I? I might have a way to get you home."

"Melinda, what deal did you make with Kiryu?" Crow said. "You know it's not going to end well no matter what he says. There's no need to have anything to do with him anymore."

"I know, I just wanted to talk to him. It's nothing serious, stop worrying."

"Melinda-"

"No, Yusei," she snapped. "I promise, it's nothing serious, ok? He's letting me look and-"

"What's he asking in return?" Yusei said.

"For this, nothing," Melinda said with a shrug. "Hey, were you following me? Why could you follow me?"

"We just wanted to-"

"Make sure I was safe, right? Trust me, Yusei, I can take care of myself."

He sighed and shook his head, then sat next to her on the bed, looking over the papers. He was familiar with some of the research. It was in some of the files he'd used to get his engine functioning properly. He frowned.

"Do you really think this will work?" he said.

"Are you seriously encouraging this, Yusei?" Crow snapped.

"Well, we haven't tried it yet," he replied. "So, I suppose it's worth a shot."

"What about Kiryu and the Dark Signers?"

"Milly said Kiryu wasn't asking anything for just looking. There's no harm in looking, right?"

"But Yusei-"

"It's ok, Crow," Melinda said quietly. "There's no price to pay for looking. Thank you for your help, Yusei, I was worried you'd react like Crow."

"Oh yeah, thanks," Crow muttered. "You know if you two are going to get all mushy and cute I'm going to wait outside."

"You were encouraging it when he first arrived," Melinda said.

"Yes, but back then I thought he was only going to be around for a month or two at the most. I've gone off the idea since then. No offense, Yusei, but it's like I told you back then; you haven't had to deal with the fall out when things go wrong."

"Crow," she snapped.

"No, it's ok," Yusei said. "You're right, Crow. You're the one who's going to be here no matter what, not me. I'd love there to be some way to have the best of both worlds. I can't though; it's either you two, or my own world. There's no happy ending here I guess."

Crow nodded solemnly, but Melinda shook her head quickly, glaring into his eyes. "Stop talking like that, Yusei! It's going all work out, you'll see. Stop thinking like that!"

He sighed and nodded, returning to the papers. Crow folded his arms and shook his head. He didn't know what to do about them. How was he supposed to deal with this? It was like he was invisible these days.

"I don't know... in theory there's a way," Yusei said quietly. "It's tricky though."

"I figured as much," she said, glancing away. "But you can do it, right?"

"You could have done it in time, but there's no guarantee it will work. All I can do is try I suppose."

* * *

Aki stepped out onto the roof carefully, the vicious wind whipping around her and almost drowning out the sorrowful harmonica music. Kiryu looked more at peace than he had been in months. She sighed and the music stopped instantly. He turned, amber eyes falling onto her.

"What can I do for you Aki?" he said quietly.

"Come inside," she said quietly. "I want to talk."

"We can talk out here," he said. "What's on your mind?"

After a moment of silence, she sat at his side, gazing down at the people in the wind. Kiryu would leave the next day and wouldn't return until the next month; he couldn't stay in Neo Domino for too long at once. He still had to not only watch over the kids, but the whole town. He wanted to be in the city a lot more than he was at the moment, but it was too complicated.

"I wish you could stay," she said. "It's kind of easier when you're here."

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon," he said. "I can't delay it. I have to go."

"Kiryu... tell me honestly, do you think I need to move on? Jack said- I mean, he told me that I shouldn't give up hope, but that I shouldn't- I'm wasting my time waiting for him to come back. Do you think- should I move on?"

"Alright, Aki." He turned her to face him fully. "I'm going to be honest, can you handle that?" She nodded. "Ok then. I think, brash as Jack can be, he's right. There comes a point where hoping desperately isn't enough. How long has it been since you even felt a twinge from Yusei's mark?"

"Maybe four- five months, maybe longer."

"And Jack and Crow both said it felt like he was fading- like he was dying. Now, I'm not saying give up, by all means, keep hoping, I'm not ever going to stop hoping, but what I am saying is that you have to be careful. Think about it this way; what if he comes back in ten or twenty years from now? What if he was actually stuck somewhere but got on with like and has found someone else but you're still the same?"

"But- but I-"

"Yusei's not the sort of person who'll sit somewhere and let life pass him by. He'll miss us all, but he'll carry on and make the most of what he's got. And if he's alive and he returns with some beautiful girlfriend and you've just let life pass you by, next thing you know you're fifty and still single because you couldn't move on from Yusei."

"Thank you, Kiryu," she whispered. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Sometimes hearing the truth is hard, and sometimes it's just what you need, most the time it's both. Come on inside, it's getting cold out here."

He helped her down from the roof and took her back into the basement garage. Crow was there, working on Kiryu's D-Wheel. Hearing them come in, he sat up straighter and put down his tools. Kiryu was so proud of how he'd handled it. He'd held himself together better than most the Signers. Rua and Ruka probably took it the worst, he hadn't seen them during his passed three visits and he was told Rua spent most her time inside and the worry was making her sick.

"How's it going?" Crow said quietly.

"Alright," Kiryu replied. "Come on, Aki, you should get some rest."

"Ok..." Aki whispered. "I'll see you in the morning, Crow."

Once he'd made sure Aki was in bed, Kiryu returned and sat on the stairs with Crow. The redhead was staring up at the small window just above ground level- only enough to stop water flooding in when it rained. A few drops of rain were starting fall. Kiryu rested his chin on his knees.

"Be nice to her, Crow."

"I always am," he snapped. "It's Jack you want to worry about, he's the one who's being really cold about this all. I'm at least trying to be a little diplomatic about it. What did she want anyway?"

"She wanted to know if she should start to move on."

"Move on?"

"Yeah, you know, stop waiting for Yusei to come back and sweep her off her feet. Especially when you're here to do that anyway."

"Hey. I- I'm not..."

"Come on, Crow. You're really cute together, both your fiery redheads."

"Why'd you send her to bed anyway? It's barely noon."

"Well," Kiryu muttered. "She was kind of upset and have you seen how tired she looks? I think she really just needs to rest for a bit. Hey, do you think there's any chance of Yusei coming back?"

"I'm not sure," Crow said quietly. "Sometimes I get these dreams where the world is really different, and Yusei's still there, but it's not at all like this. Like there's this girl... and I'm sure in my mind she's sleeping with him and you when she can and quite possibly me too, although I've yet to see any evidence of that last one and it's only circumstantial with Yusei. Does that make sense?"

"Do dreams ever really make sense?" he laughed.

"The thing is, sometimes I wake up and my mark is glowing, but it's only for a second. It goes out so quickly I don't know if I saw it or not."

"Ok. Look, don't tell anyone, but... sometimes, after I get freaky dreams, I wake up, and I could swear that there's a purple glow and for a second I'm sure I can see that dark mark."

"Are you serious? You've still got your Dark Signer powers and mark?"

"No! No, it's not like that. I've checked my deck a million times, no Immortal and no mark and it must just be a trick from the light and my mind, but it scares me sometimes. The point is, these dreams, they're in one of two forms; the past- what I did to you guys- or something entirely different, like another world. This one time, it was about when you said you felt that last vibe from Yusei, I had this dream that I had Yusei on the ground and I killed him."

"Kiryu, should I be worried about this? Are you turning on us again?"

"I don't think so, but in this dream, I just wrapped my hands around his neck and I just held on so tight until I knew he was gone."

"I'm really starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine, I was just saying, maybe that was the time I stopped getting my hopes up that this was going to end well and started taking a more realistic approach. I can hope, but it's getting less and less likely."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Oooo. Lot's of interesting stuff going on this chapter. Love to read your reviews, love you guys.

* * *

"Melinda," Yusei whispered. "What is the deal you made with Kiryu?"

Melinda sighed and entwined her fingers with Yusei's, effectively preventing him from working any further. He frowned.

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Melinda said. "How long will it take to finish this?"

"Perhaps a few days," he said with a shrug. "If keep up at this pace, I should be done by then, maybe sooner."

"So, why are you building it into your D-Wheel?" Crow asked. "And if you two could keep your hands off each other I'd be very grateful."

"Sorry, Crow," she laughed.

She stood slowly and let Yusei continue to work. Crow stood and went for the door.

"You're leaving?" Yusei called.

"It's getting late and I've been away from the kids all day. Besides, I don't want to get in your way."

"See you later," Melinda called.

After a few moments, Yusei stood and rested against his D-Wheel, gazing steadily at Melinda. She frowned and went to turn away but Yusei caught her arm. She stopped and gazed back at him.

"What was the deal?" he asked firmly.

"It's not important," she said.

"I'm not doing anymore work until you tell me," he said. "I have to know what you've done, Milly. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It doesn't matter."

"Melinda, what did you do?"

"I just... I wanted to... why are you pushing this?"

"Because people do stupid things when they're desperate, and people do stupid things when they're in love. If you want my help, I want to know what's in it for Kiryu. Sometimes, when I look at you, I know you still love him and you'd do almost anything to please him. What does he want from you? What does he get from this?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If I asked Kiryu, he'd happily brag about it, wouldn't he?"

"Probably."

"Then maybe I should ask him. He'd tell me."

"Ok, look, it's very simple. Kiryu said, I get access to all the files and the Old Momentum and in return, when you're gone-"

"When I'm gone you're his again," Yusei muttered. He sighed and shook his head. "No wonder he let you do this. If it fails, there'd be no reason for conflict, things would just carry on like this, and if it worked, I'd be out of his way again... how could you let yourself get pulled in like that?"

"I wasn't thinking all that much about it," Melinda snapped. "I was thinking about getting you back home."

He sighed and hugged her tightly. He wasn't sure what to do with her now? If he got this working and returned home, Kiryu would win. There'd be no one left to stop him, but this was the only thing that gave any possibility of getting home.

"He'll turn you into a Dark Signer," he whispered.

"I'm not sure I care," she replied.

"I do. How can I go home knowing what he'll do to you?"

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. Melinda's arms wrapped around him slowly and closed her eyes. In complete silence, he stepped back, took her hand and led her back to the bed room. His mind was racing with all the possibilities. This world had its fair share of challenges.

"What if you came with me?"

"What?"

"I mean it, what if you came back to my world with me, Milly? You wouldn't have to join Kiryu and-"

"That's sweet, Yusei, but I don't think it's really a good idea. Things would go wrong very quickly."

"At least think about it, ok? I'm going to get back to work."

* * *

"Hey kid." Rua turned on the spot and stepped back slightly. The two Dark Signers were watching him from under their hoods. "Where are you running off this time of the evening?"

"You're... you're Dark Signers," he stuttered. "What do you want with me? It's your fault Ruka's gone!"

"No, it was the Dragon's," Jack said. "We didn't ask her to come and fight us. We would have let her live if she hadn't come after us."

"What do you want? To finish me off?"

Jack smirked and glanced at Kiryu, who was in the doorway of a nearby building. He was convinced it was going to rain soon. Rua backed off and went to leave but Kiryu was suddenly in front of him.

"Hey, take it easy, we're only here to talk," he said with a shrug. "See, your sister was killed by her devotion to the Crimson Dragon. She didn't have to die, but she did."

"You Dark Signers killed her!"

"Did you know there was another Signer in the Satellite?" Jack asked.

"I thought they were all- how can you turn your back on the Signers, Jack?" he cried. "You were my hero!"

"Never meet your heroes, kid," he laughed bitterly. "It's always really disappointing."

"You were a Signer!"

"Yeah, well, if history is anything to go by, any Signer Kiryu kills tends to come back. It was a really half assed job you did with Yusei, you know that, right?"

"He was dead, damn it!" Kiryu snapped. "I don't know how he managed to come back."

"So, you're just here to rub it in?" Rua said, glancing between them.

"No, we were here for a reason, although I've forgotten what it was," Kiryu said. "Oh no, I've got it. We'd like you to come with us and have a nice little chat. You see, a friend of ours-"

"If you can call him a friend," Jack muttered.

"Well, yeah, not so much a friend. Anyway, he's taken an interest in your, and we're going to keep you out of his way. It's best you don't fall into his hands."

The pair herded him along. Rua argued, but no one would dare directly confront one Dark Signer, let alone two. What they'd said was true; if Divine was interested in Rua, then they were going to do what they could to keep them apart.

* * *

Crow sat up slowly and gazed down at his mark. For the first time in months, in was glowing fiercely and he actually felt something from it. There was a call from the next room and he jumped out of bad, running to the door. Aki was sitting in bed, her mark blazing too. She glanced up at Crow with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I knew he was alive," she whispered. "I knew it. We've got to find a way to find him, Crow."

"No, what we need right now is to sleep," he said. "We can think in the morning."

"Crow, he's alive and I can feel him," she snapped. "And it feels like he's actually have a good time! How dare he-"

"You heard what Kiryu said, Yusei won't just sit around and do nothing," he said. "He has to do something. He's moving on with his life, you should do the same."

"Crow, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound pushy. I just wish that I knew what was going on. You understand right?"

"You know I do," he said quietly. "I totally get it. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep."

"Will you stay for a bit?"

"Sure."

He sat next to her and Aki slowly laid back and closed her eyes. Crow leant back against the wall and gazed at his mark. Why was it acting up now? What had changed?

* * *

"Well, it hasn't done that in a long time," Melinda laughed softly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Yusei said.

"Weird," she muttered. "Can you turn it off? It's hard to sleep with it that bright."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise for things you can't control." She laughed and kissed him gently. "Now come to bed. You've been working for ages."

"You just..."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, it just happened. Doesn't mean anything, right? After all, you're thinking about Aki and I'm still madly in love with Kiryu."

"I suppose it's something like that. You're sure that it wasn't-"

"People do stupid things when they're desperate and in love, remember? I guess I just want a bit of affection since I don't have Kiryu. Everyone gets a bit lonely."

"You don't have to be lonely," he said quietly. "You've got me."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I don't know what's going on but this chapter hs just been refusing to upload. Oh well, at least it's up now.

* * *

"So, Yusei," Kiryu said quietly. "How close are you to finally being gone?"

"Not long," Yusei replied, glaring at him over his shoulder. "If I decide to leave at all."

Kiryu frowned and his eyes narrowed. "Why on earth is there any doubt, Yusei? Don't you want to go home?"

"Because then you'd get your hands on Melinda again," he replied. "I'm considering sticking around until I've finally got rid of you, Kiryu."

"Why are you fighting fate?" he laughed, slowly walking up to stand at his side, looking over the Satellite drenched in rain. "Isn't it obvious by now that she's destined to be at my side? Actually, I'm kind of surprised she told you. I would have thought it would be a little embarrassing for her. I know how sensitive she is."

"I told her I wasn't going to even think about going home until she told me."

"I'm almost impressed. Tell me about your world."

"Why? Last time I did, you almost killed me."

Kiryu sighed. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"I'm going to get back to work," Yusei said. "But, just so you know, I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you. It's not going to work."

"I look forward to seeing how you try to do so." Yusei walked away slowly and Kiryu smirked, looking back at him over his shoulder. "Do you know the best thing, Yusei?" Yusei stopped and glanced back. "You're the kind of idiot who sacrifices his own happiness for the safety of others. You'd choose not to return to your world, just to keep me from getting Melinda. It doesn't really matter to you, does it? It's not your world after all, so why?"

"Because I look after my friends."

"No, it's because you're an idiot. You keep saying that I'm the bad guy, but what exactly have I done other than fulfil my desires. What have you done, Yusei? You're some big hero who does nothing but look after those too weak to look after themselves. Have you ever heard of survival of the fittest? Only the strong survive, Yusei, but you feel the need to help out these people who are too weak and you screw you the system."

"You are kidding me? So this is all my fault? You died! Doesn't that make you weak? It's the Dark Signers screwing with things. The dead should stay dead."

"That's great, because I know you don't mean that either. See, you said it yourself, I'm your friend in your world. If it was him here, you wouldn't be saying that." He laughed as Yusei's eyes narrowed. "I might not be him, but I do know that you're friend doesn't want you back. Think about it; Aki, Misty, Carly and even Melinda. Woman love me. I think it's my mix of good look, charming personality and the fact that they can feel sorry for me. Why on earth would Jack or I want you back in any world? You've not exactly done much for this world anyway. I'm always going to win."

Yusei's self control snapped for a moment and he swung his fist for Kiryu. Whether it was the fact that he was a Dark Signer, or just generally more aggressive in this world Yusei didn't know, but Kiryu stepped back out of the way as if it was nothing, a smug smirk never leaving his face as a landed a bone shaking kick against Yusei's ribs, nothing him off balance just enough for him to slam his fist into Yusei's jaw and knock him to the ground. He laughed softly and knelt over him as Yusei rubbed his jaw.

"Well well, Yusei," he said. "You're learning from this world I see. So, I wanted to offer you a deal." Yusei struggled to get back up but another punch, this time to the stomach, kept him from moving too much. "Calm down or I'll actually have to hurt you. Now, here's the deal; join me, become a Dark Signer."

"No."

"No?"

"You have five Dark Signers anyway."

"Well, I've been looking for an excuse to get rid of Divine, and the other one's not doing too well. I can quickly free up spaces."

"Why me?"

"Because you're strong. You can be dangerous and I might be able to knock a bit of sense through your skull; you're not a lost cause, after all."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," Kiryu chuckled. "Other than the fact that you're a Signer, you're a pain and you constantly try to get rid of me, you broke Milly and turned her against me."

"You'll have that sorted soon though, won't you?"

Kiryu laughed softly and patted his head, Yusei glaring up at him. He hated how amusing Kiryu found it all. Everything he did seemed little more than a slight annoyance to Kiryu.

"You really aren't as dumb as you seem, are you?" Kiryu said. He stood slowly and gazed down at him. "Stop inferring and go home or join me, Yusei. Those are your options. If you refuse, I'll make sure you regret it, no matter what the personal cost."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Yusei! Kiryu!" Melinda called. She quickly placed herself between them. "What the hell, you two? Can you not be anywhere near each other without fighting?"

"He started it," Kiryu muttered. "He's very disagreeable, you know." He smiled and gently put his arms around her. "At least I behave for you, huh Milly?"

"Kiryu," she snapped.

"Melinda, how long until you see how bad he is for you?"

"You sound like he's my boyfriend. Come on, Yusei, let's go home."

"Hey, Yusei?" Kiryu called as Melinda dragged Yusei away. "You will remember what I told you, right? When I say anything, I mean anything."

Melinda shook her head and dragged Yusei away, glaring back at Kiryu. She flicked her hair and raindrops splashed back onto Yusei. He'd gone to meet Kiryu because he knew Melinda hated going outside in the rain.

"What were you two talking about?" Melinda snapped.

"Oh, just a little about me going home," Yusei replied.

"And you can't talk without getting into a fight?" she said. "It's this whole male posturing and stuff, trying to out macho each other. Someone needs to slap some sense into both of you. If we didn't have better things to do, I'd have done it personally there, but you're right, we need to go home and get to work as quickly as we can."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I think Kiryu's sanity is starting to slip again," he said quietly. "You know how sometimes he's normal and sometimes he's definitely slipping. I think he's taking a turn for the worse. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"I get that but-"

"Melinda... if I can't save you from him do you know what you're life is going to be like?"

"I've lived with him before."

"Not like this. Melinda, Kiryu will destroy everything that's good about you until you're twisted around his little finger and anyone who argued with him is as good as dead."

"He's not like that."

"He wasn't, but he is now. He's been changed beyond anything you can imagine and you know it. He doesn't want to be saved anymore, the others did. In my world, Kiryu realised his mistake, Misty only wanted to hurt the one person who killed Toby, Carly wanted to make Jack love her and Bommer wanted revenge for his siblings being killed. When the realised this stuff, they were returned because they knew they were wrong. I don't even know if he can be saved anymore. How am I supposed to go home knowing what'll happen to you?"

"He won't hurt me!"

"No, not psychically, but... I know what he can do to your mind when he wants to. I've been in situations where I've wanted to just give up because of the effect he had on me. I was ready to give up and let the world burn because of what he said. Even if he still feels for you, I doubt there's anything that can make that kind of life worth it."

"When did you get so pessimistic?"

"I don't even know anymore, but I do have good news. I think I'll be ready to go by tomorrow at the latest."

"Really? That soon?"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, but... I just thought it would be a bit longer. It's all really sudden."

"I know but I won't go until I'm sure you're safe."

"You don't need to do that."

She sped up and they carried on in silence. Yusei considered saying something, but it didn't seem right. Something in the air had suddenly changed. He thought he knew why; but it didn't help much, he didn't really know how to make it any better. Melinda went straight into the bathroom the second they got back.

Yusei sighed and slowly pulled off his damp clothes before finding a new set from the draw and wrapping in a blanket to keep warm. It seemed to be winder all year round here. The bath was running and the door opened slowly. Melinda stepped out in a small bathrobe and picked up a small glass and a bottle from her cupboard.

"Where do you get all this alcohol from?" Yusei said quietly.

"Around," she muttered. "Why, do you want some?"

"Depends. What is it?" he said.

Melinda glanced at the label. "Whisky."

"Maybe a little."

"It'll warm you up." She poured a small bit into a second glass and offered it to him. "I'll see you later. Don't have too much or you won't finish your project."

"Milly... have I upset you? You knew that there was a chance I'd find a way to go home."

"No. It's fine."

She locked the door behind her Yusei sighed and glanced at the drink. He frowned and knocked it back, careful not to let it linger too long. He knew enough about various drinks from Kiryu and Jack to know whisky was one of the ones he had to drink quickly. Melinda was right, it warmed his throat and stomach. It was nice enough, but he couldn't imagine having much more. And he did need to finish his work.

By the time Melinda came out of the bathroom, still in the short bathrobe, he was sure he was almost done. He turned to her slowly.

"I'm not leaving until you're safe," he said firmly. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she snapped. "I always knew-"

"Don't lie to me, Melinda. I won't leave you to suffer at Kiryu's hands, I swear I won't."

She shook her head quickly and stormed off towards the bedroom. "I don't care, Yusei!"

Yusei got up and ran after her. "Are you kidding me? I get that it's sudden but-"

"I really don't care, Yusei. Tomorrow, I'll be back with Kiryu, where I belong."

"Fine. If that's what you want and what you think... I'll be ready to go early tomorrow morning."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Close to the end now, guys, maybe two chapters left, maybe one, depends how I break it up. And thanks for all the lovely reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

Kiryu laughed and gazed down at Yusei. He was sound asleep on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He sighed and glanced at his D-Wheel, then at the bedroom door. He stepped passed the couch and gently opened the door. Melinda was leaning on the far wall, watching him carefully.

"Have you two had a little lovers spat?" he chuckled. "I guess he's not as perfect as he seems."

"He'll be gone soon. He said he'd be done this morning, I'll wake him up soon," Melinda said quietly. "He thinks you'll hurt me..."

"I'd never hurt you. He's trying to turn you against me any you know that. How can you fall for his scams? Are you really that stupid?"

Melinda swallowed and strode passed him to wake up Yusei. "Kiryu's here."

He sat up instantly and gazed back up seeing Kiryu and Melinda watching him. Kiryu smirked and leant on the back of the couch. "Anything I can help you with there, Yusei? I know you must be desperate to go home."

"What are you doing here?" Yusei growled.

"I told you, I want you to leave as much as you do," he replied. "So, anything I can do to help, I'm happy to lend a hand, and you remember, what I told you yesterday, right?" Yusei frowned and nodded. "So you're definitely going?" He nodded again. "Too bad, you could have made a great Dark Signer. So, get up and get to work, Yusei, while I look after Milly."

"Keep your hands off her, I've not gone yet," he snapped.

"Alright," he laughed, holding his hands up defensively. "Calm down. I'm not here to get into a fight, not today. Just get to work."

He sighed and slowly got up and got dressed before turning his attention to his D-Wheel. It was hard to concentrate with Kiryu watching over him, but there was very little that needed to be done. His mind was on other things anyway; like how to get Melinda away from Kiryu without either of them interfering. He considering contacting Crow using the audio on his D-Wheel, but he wasn't sure there was much he could do to help. He'd kill him if he didn't help Melinda somehow though.

He sighed and slowly finished off the last touches before standing up. "If this doesn't work I have no idea what to do."

Kiryu nodded. "Say good bye, Milly."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He smiled and gently returned the hug. He knew had one chance to help Melinda, he hoped it worked or everything would be hopeless.

"I'm sorry, Milly," he whispered.

"Why?" she laughed. "You're going home, you're going to be happy again."

"Because I couldn't help you."

Kiryu pulled Melinda away and Yusei slowly turned back to his D-Wheel, using the touch screen to set up everything. Kiryu smirked. "Well, good luck, Signer. I hope you get back safely."

"Yeah... me too..."

He started up the engine and there was a wiring sound, then it stopped after a few moments. Yusei sighed and glanced at the screen, then shook his head and turned back to the pair, eyes downcast.

"I guess not." He sighed and glanced at Kiryu. "Sorry. I guess I'm sticking around... I can try to figure something else out, but it'll take time."

"Oh, Yusei," Melinda said, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you."

"It's not your fault," he said gently. "At least you're talking to me properly again."

"Whatever," Kiryu muttered. "I'm out of here. Call me if anything comes up and I'll be right over."

As he strode away, the wiring noise suddenly started up again and Yusei leant back against the D-Wheel, hugging Melinda close to him as Kiryu turned. "It was on a delayed timer."

Melinda tried to step back but Yusei held her tightly, refusing to let her move away as his mark flared up, hoping desperately this worked before Kiryu could snatch Melinda back.

* * *

Aki sat up suddenly, jolting Crow awake, as their marks blazed into life. He'd been dozing, his head resting in her lap, having stayed up most of the night before with her. Rua and Ruka came running in, their own marks blazing, Rua yelling over Ruka, not that either were making much sense.

"Cool it guys," Crow called, stopping everyone from talking. "Now come on. I know our marks haven't acted up like this in ages, but we can't go assuming that it's got something to do with Yusei! It might be something coming after us again, so we have to focus."

"He's right," came Jack's voice from the doorway.

"It's good to see you here again, Jack," he said quietly. "I thought you'd never come back."

"Well, our marks haven't reacted like this in a long time." He frowned and glanced between Crow and Aki as Carly giggled, holding his arm tightly. "Are you two-"

"No!" Aki cried.

Crow frowned and glanced at her, almost offended. He knew she was mad about Yusei, but what was wrong with him? But he understood why she was so upset. If she had a new boyfriend it was like saying she'd given up on Yusei.

Suddenly a bright light filled the centre of the garage floor. The shape of Yusei's D-Wheel could easily be made out. The light faded and Yusei sunk to the ground, leaning heavily against his D-Wheel. The others crowed around as Yusei staggered to his feet, pulling Melinda up with him.

"Crow," he called over the noise. "Can you just take Melinda upstairs for me and just get her settled?"

Crow took her gently and took her upstairs. Yusei sighed and barely got a moment to think or catch his breath before Rua and Ruka hugged him, almost knocking him off his feet. The others hung back.

"What happened to you?" Jack snapped. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Nice to see you too, Jack," he said quietly.

"Who's she?" Aki asked.

"Melinda, she needed my help-"

"We missed you," Rua cried, tugging on his jacket. "Where were you?"

"Another dimension, I think-"

"What happened?" Carly put in.

"I'll explain everything, I promise, but can I have a moment to sit down?"

"Come on, Yusei," Aki said, pulling him up the stair out of the garage. "And someone should call Kiryu or he'll kill us."

Crow sighed watching Melinda from the doorway while listening to the others below. He wasn't sure why she was so upset. From what he could hear, it seemed she was attached to Yusei. He wanted to ask her, but didn't feel right. He didn't know her well enough to ask something so personal.

"So, you come from like, a parallel world or something?" he said quietly.

"I suppose I must be," she whispered.

"Must be a kinda crappy world," he said. "No wonder Yusei likes you; he loves a damsel in distress. Some hideous world where everything was messed up and he could save. He always believed there was a way to save everyone and everything."

"I noticed."

"I know it must be hard to adjust," he said quietly. "But we're not so bad really. We take in people all the time. Jack calls it taking in strays, but that's a bit cruel."

"Look, I know you're trying to help, but Yusei knows full well what he's done."

"Kiryu-"

"Aki, I've only just left," Kiryu muttered. "I'm not-"

"He's back," she said quietly. "Yusei's back, Kiryu, you have to come back. He's brought some girl back too."

"I warned you."

"Can you just come back and talk to him, please?"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a few hours."

Aki hung up the phone and turned to the others. Yusei was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of water in silence. Upstairs they could just make out Melinda and Crow having a quiet conversation, although Crow seemed to be doing most the talking.

"Kiryu's on his way," she said quietly.

"Good, maybe Melinda will settle if he talks to her," Yusei said quietly. "Crow doesn't seem to be getting anywhere."

"Should I try to talk to her?" Aki said quietly. "Perhaps she'd feel more comfortable with another girl."

"No. You should stay away from her until she's settled down. It might be hard to make the distinction between how people are in her world and ours to start with."

"Why? Didn't she like me in her world?"

"Not particularly." She sighed and nodded. "It wasn't your fault, it was just a misunderstanding that got out of hand. I think I should go and see her. You guys stay here and I might be able to convince her to come and be introduced."

He stood slowly and climbing the stairs to his room, where Crow was still talking to Melinda. She turned away as she noticed him. Yusei felt awful. He'd torn her from her world, and while it was for her own protection, it didn't make it any better for her.

"Milly, I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "If there was another way-"

"Why couldn't you just leave?" she snapped. "It would have been alright. I would have been happy there with him. I hope you realise that he'll take his anger out on the world now. The entire world will burn."

"I know," he said quietly. "If I could go back and save it I would but my research wasn't for a second run. The engine for my D-Wheel is burnt out from the amount of energy used. I can't go back and you're stuck here."

"That's just great. So you get to come back to your precious friends and I'm stuck here. That's just great, Yusei."

"Do you feel up to meeting the others? You've already met Crow. He's not really any different to your version, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"I suppose."

"Good, come on." He led her back downstairs to where the others were waiting. "Guys, this is Melinda Snow. Milly, you recognise Jack and Aki, I'm sure. And this is Rua and Ruka, oh and you know Carly."

"Yeah, great, hi."

"Can you at least try, Milly?" he said with a sigh. "Make the most of this. You can stay here as long as you need to since you were so hospitable to me."

"I don't need your charity. I can look after myself."

"I know but-"

"Can you just leave me alone? Why did you have to ruin everything?"

"It was for your own protection. Milly, I'm sorry you're so upset about it but it really is the best for you to be here."

"I just want to go home!"

"Melinda," Aki said quietly. Melinda's dark gaze fell on her and she paused. "I know what it's like to feel alone, but Yusei's right, at least you're safe here."

"Funny, I don't remember you worrying about danger before, so long as you were with a guy."

"Milly," Yusei warned quietly. "It's a different world, remember? That never happened here."

"Doesn't change the basic personality traits though, does it? I'm going to go for a walk."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** We're getting really close to the end now. Melinda and Kiryu of this world have their first meeting and lots of fun with Aki and Yusei. And I'm about ready to murder my computer, it only seems to let me on the internet for half an hour at a time, usually at the most awkward time possible, like 4am. Love the reviews guys.

* * *

"You went a long way then?" Jack said.

Melinda frowned and took a sip of her tea. "I've been and had a look around. This place looks incredibly boring. Can I get you something?"

"You're actually offering to buy me something? I have expensive taste you know," he said, taking the seat next to her. "How much money do you have?"

"I had a dangerous job, the city paid me handsomely for what I did. I've saved up as much as I could, but what good is money in a world as screwed up as mine?"

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you like everyone else."

Melinda laughed and Stephanie came over with a cup of tea for Jack. "You're a Dark Signer in my world, Jack."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he muttered. "How did it happen?"

"I couldn't say. It was always that way. You were one of the original five. You were always right at Kiryu's side. I'm not sure he ever realised how much power having you on his side gave him."

"Well, I'm used to it by now. I've always been under appreciated. Yusei's worried about you, you know that right?"

"He should have left me behind," Melinda snapped. "I didn't want to be here, I didn't ask to be saved. I got along just fine before he arrived. I didn't need help."

"He's worried that you would get hurt if he left you behind," Jack said. "I know if it were me in your place, I wouldn't appreciate being forced out of my world because he thought it would be good for me."

"I'm glad someone understands my position."

"I do. You are well within your rights to make his life hell for what he's done, but at least give the rest of us a chance. We're not so bad once you get to know us. Crow's an idiot, but I'm sure you'd already noticed that."

"Well, I-"

"Hey, Jack," Carly called running over. "Oh, hi, Melinda. Am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine," Jack said. "I was just getting to know Melinda a little better. She's not so cold when you get down to it. Sit, I'm sure she'll buy you something too."

"Sure, why not?" Melinda muttered.

"That's alright." She glanced at Melinda, who turned away and looked out over the city. "Yusei's worrying about you, he wants to head out and look for you, but the others are keeping him busy. It would calm his nerves if he knew you were right across the square."

Melinda stood slowly, counted out some money for the tea and strode off. Before either could ask where she was going, the sound of a D-Wheel engine tore through the square and a dark blue D-Wheel sped around the corner. Melinda stepped aside and carried on quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid her gaze locking with his for a moment before continuing along.

* * *

Kiryu's D-Wheel skidded to a halt in the middle of the garage, only inches from Yusei's. Aki sighed and folded her arms. "Will you please be more careful with that thing?"

"I know what I'm doing," Kiryu snapped.

"You drive alike a maniac."

"I've not hit anything." He jumped off his D-Wheel and smirked at Yusei. "I'm glad your back. No more listening to this lot complaining. I hear you've got a girl with you?"

"Melinda," Yusei said. "And it's good to see you too."

"Where is she?"

"She's the girl you almost ran over," Jack called as he came down the stairs.

"Oh right, pretty little thing, nasty glint in her eye though."

"You've seen her?" Yusei muttered.

"Well, she was at the cafe over the road," Jack said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was there the whole time. She's rich you know."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm sure she got paid a lot for her job. Maybe I should go find her."

"I'm here, I'm here," Melinda said. "And I'm going to bed. I need to think."

"You can have Jack's room," Crow said. "Since, you know, he's never here anymore. Come on, I'll show you."

"Thanks."

"Milly," Yusei called as Crow led Melinda upstairs. She turned and glared down at him. "I'm sorry, you know that right?"

"Sure."

"Milly-"

"It's fine, Yusei."

She followed Crow out of sight and Kiryu turned to Yusei with a smug smile on his lips. Yusei got a sudden sense of déjà vu. It was like how in the other world Kiryu always found everything he did amusing.

"What?" he said quietly. "You're just dying to give your opinion, I know you are."

"Well, she didn't seem to be too friendly towards you," Kiryu said. "Why's Aki getting all jealous over that? I thought it'd be more like you came back with a new girlfriend."

"I- I'm not jealous!" Aki cried. "I couldn't care less who Yusei's friends with. I'm sure he can look after himself. In fact, Crow has been helping keep my mind busy since you left, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Kiryu, Jack and Yusei exchanged amused glances and Aki folded her arms, glaring at them furiously. Crow came down the stairs and Aki pulled him over, wrapping her arms around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. The other three young men were trying very hard not to laugh at his confusion and Rua and Ruka weren't even trying to hide their laughter.

"Well, this is cosy," Carly said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes," Kiryu chuckled. "So, Yusei, you have to tell me everything."

"Yeah, then you need to talk to Milly."

Jack and Crow followed the pair upstairs from the garage with Carly right behind them. Aki glared up at them, with Rua and Ruka still laughing. She frowned and headed up the stairs to Jack's room. Melinda was sitting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hello, Melinda," she said quietly.

"Hey," Melinda said, not looking away from the ceiling. "Didn't Yusei warn you to leave me alone?"

"What exactly happened in your world to make you hate me?" Aki snapped.

Melinda's dark gaze turned to fall on her and she stepped back slightly. What Kiryu had said about her having a nasty glint was true. There was something uncaring and destructive just below the surface.

"When my boyfriend was taken to the Facility, I never thought I'd see him again," she said quietly. "So imagine my surprise when I find out he's been in the Satellite for months with his hands all over none other than the Black Rose Witch." Aki's eyes widened. No wonder she hated her. "It's alright though. In the end I won, I guess, if you can call being stuck here winning. See, he left you for Misty perhaps six months later, and when you beat her, he destroyed you. So, in the end I was the only one left for him to go running back to when he wanted anything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise-"

"Don't apologise," she snapped. "What is it with people in this world and apologising all the time? If I were you, Aki, I'd be laughing my head off and rubbing it in your face. In fact, let me rub it in your face. You love Yusei, correct?"

"I- I don't know what you're-"

"Correct. Well, then you'll be pleased to know that he all but told me he loves you too."

"He did?"

"He did. And here's the best part; even after that, we still shared a bed, slept in each other's arms and we kissed. So, I suppose you really do mean very little to him. He said nothing when I told him you were dead and he wasn't thinking about you when we kissed. I guess he knows what I do, personality traits are all the same, and it'll only take a little push for any of you to fall into the patterns you did in my world. You're just a few bad days away from becoming the girl I knew."

Aki shook her head and stepped out, unable to think of anything but what Melinda had said. She glanced back to see Melinda staring up at the ceiling again. If she'd been lying just to hurt her, wouldn't see look pleased with herself? She found Yusei with the others talking quietly.

"Did you kiss her?"

"What?" Yusei breathed.

"Melinda. Did you kiss her?" Aki snapped.

"Well... once, but it wasn-"

"And the two of you slept in the same bed?"

"Yes, but there was only one bed and nothing happened."

"You couldn't have slept on the couch?"

"She wouldn't let me."

"She wouldn't let you? Do you know how pathetic that sounds? So, let's say she refused to let you sleep on the couch; why did you need to have her sleep in your arms?"

"It wasn't like that, Aki," Yusei said quietly. "It really wasn't anything like that."

"You know what," Kiryu said quietly, getting up. "I think I'm going to go and talk to Melinda while you two, you know, figure yourselves out."

"Thanks Kiryu. You're a big help," Yusei muttered.

"We're going to go as well," Crow said as Jack got up. "Do you want some tea from the cafe, Jack?"

"Everyone's buying me tea today," Jack said as they headed out. "It's a good day."

"Wait for me," Carly called.

Kiryu stopped in the doorway to Jack's room, watching Melinda carefully. She was vaguely familiar but he say where from. She smiled and slowly turned towards him. He frowned and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Kiryu," she said quietly.

"Yusei said you knew me in your world," he said. "Why tell Aki all those things? You've really hurt her."

"Good," she said. "As for why; it's for Yusei. He's ruined my one chance to truly be with the person I loved, after so long he was noticing me again and now he's ruined it. So, I've helped him how he's helped me."

"You're really angry and bitter, aren't you? I've been there."

"I know. I lived with it for years. I think that's why you liked me, even as a Dark Signer, you kept coming back when you wanted something." She smirked and sat up. "We were always... how did he used to put it? Two side of the same coin..." Kiryu frowned. The worst part was he could see what his counterpart liked; he was already starting to like her. "We started out as two innocent kids using each other for information and back up to protect our sectors."

"Let me guess, the two of you ended up falling hard," Kiryu said. "He'd do anything to protect you and that was the problem. Then he became a Dark Signer."

"Didn't even stop me loving him. His betrayal turned me into something darker just as it did him. No matter what happens, we seem to click."

Kiryu smiled and nodded. He sat on the bed and looked her over. He knew exactly how his counterpart would feel about her. She was just his type and had the perfect attitude. And more than that, she was devoted.

"I'll bet he adored you," he whispered.

"He loved Misty."

"Yeah, well, I could easily have any girl I want, but I don't."

"You're really not so different from him. How do you know he loved Misty?"

"Don't you?"

"I'm not him and that's not what I asked."

"He told her he loved her," Melinda said, lowering her gaze. "He told me he loved her. He never said that to me... he could never say it... he never said 'I love you' but he said it to her all the time."

"Well, if you say it often enough, a word loses its meaning," Kiryu said. "Like Yusei; he blames himself and so often apologises for everything. Sometimes it feels like he's tossing it out just to make a bad situation better. I realise it must be hard for you to adjust, and I know everyone will tell you this, but it was never Yusei's intentions to hurt you. He wanted to help and protect you. Don't make his life a misery for trying to do the right thing."

"He should have thought about what I wanted. I didn't want to be here, just like he didn't want to be in my world. I just want to go home."

"Alright," Kiryu said, standing up and heading back to the door. "I get that, but until then, make the most of what you've got here; a close circle of friends who'll do anything to help and protect one another. That's something so hard to let go of once you've had it. Besides, you might find love here too."

Melinda frowned as Kiryu stepped out the door, throwing a glance over his shoulder and a teasing smirk on his lips. She turned away quickly, focusing on the foot of the bed as her cheeks warmed up slightly hearing him chuckle. He was far more like her Kiryu than she'd imagined.

"I'm sticking around for a day or so, just to make sure no one kills each other," he called from down the hall. "I might not be him, but I've come pretty close if you ever want to chat."

"I don't want or need your help!" she snapped, flopping back on the bed and glaring at the door, any connection or affection she'd felt vanishing in a second. "I want to go home!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I decided to break this chapter up into two since it was getting a bit big. So, last chapter next time. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Crow said quietly. Melinda frowned and leant over the railings, gazing down at him, Kiryu and Jack sitting around the table. "Well?"

"I suppose," she said, coming down.

"It's good to see you out your room," Jack said. "Crow was talking about bringing food up on a tray. Yusei's worried you're not eating."

"I just thought I'd stay out the way," she said.

"That's ok," Crow said, returning to his cooking. "We don't mind having you around." He smiled and placed plates in front of them. "Yusei's really worried about you, of course, and I think Aki will probably just ignore you if she doesn't try to kill you."

"I can handle that." She smiled and took a bite of the breakfast. "This is really good, Crow."

"Thanks." He smiled and glanced between them. "How are you settling in?"

"It's alright, I guess, kind of boring though."

"You should see Kiryu's place," Jack muttered. "There always seems to be something that needs urgent attention."

"It's not all that exciting," Kiryu said. "It's all small town business. Someone's having an argument over where the fence is supposed to go, or someone got too drunk. That kind of thing."

"It sounds interesting," Melinda said. "I'd love to see your little town some time."

"Well, I'm going back... tomorrow I think, unless you guys need anything. You could always come with me for a day or so. It's only a couple of hours out there. If you're willing to accept my help and charity that is; you'd be staying with me obviously and I wouldn't want you to feel I was taking pity on you."

"I'm sure."

"Yusei said you were into your version of Kiryu," Jack said. "What do you think of our one?"

"Jack!" Kiryu snapped.

Melinda smirked. "He's not bad; he could use a haircut, and he doesn't really have the same edge. Kind of boring, like the rest of this world. If you'll excuse me, I think I should go for a walk. Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem, Milly," Crow laughed as she got up. She stopped and frowned, glancing back at him. "What?"

"You called me Milly."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I... suppose not..."

She sighed and walked away slowly. As she stepped down into the garage she saw Aki working on her D-Wheel with Yusei. She glared up at Melinda and stood slowly. The other three ran from the kitchen and watched from the stairs as Aki slowly stepped towards her. Yusei got up from the D-Wheel, watching them carefully.

"Why would you try to destroy me like that?" Aki hissed. "Why would you tell me those things? You twisted everything to suit your purpose. Why would you do that?"

Melinda sneered back at her and glanced at Yusei. "Ask him. I'm only paying him back for what he's done to me."

"You would be so cruel, just to get revenge against someone who only tried to protect you?"

"Wouldn't you?"

The crack of skin echoed around the room and Melinda's head was snapped sideward before anyone really registered what had happened. Melinda's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Aki's collar, shoving her back against her D-Wheel, looking about ready to strangle her.

"Don't you dare, ever, touch me again!" she snarled. "I only want to make him pay but don't think for a second I won't go through you to do it."

Aki pushed her off and went for her duel disk but Yusei beat her to it, grabbing it from the side and stepping between them. "No, Aki. You're not like that anymore, remember?"

"She's trying to wind me up, Yusei!" Aki cried. "Why can't you see that?"

"I can see it," Yusei said gently. "I know what she's doing and I'm not rising to it. You shouldn't either. Melinda, please, please, stop this. I get that you're upset, I really do, but this isn't your world anymore and behaving like this doesn't get you anywhere."

"He orders you, Aki," Melinda sneered. "He begs me. I wonder who he respects more."

Aki tore away from Yusei and went for her again. Melinda looked more than happy to hurt her, but Kiryu grabbed her arms and pulled her away before she could more and Yusei stepped in front of Aki again.

"Enough," Kiryu said firmly. "Yusei's right, this isn't getting anyone anywhere. You, upstairs, now." Melinda looked like she was going to argue but Kiryu glared down at her and she nodded. "Yusei, deal with Aki, talk her down, I'll deal with Melinda and we'll meet back in an hour and everyone will apologise. Got it?"

He pushed Melinda upstairs and Yusei turned to Aki. "Don't rise to her taunts. She's just trying to make everyone feel as bad as her."

"I- I know, but..." She sighed and glanced at Jack and Crow who quickly disappeared out the garage. "Yusei, you don't respect her more than you respect me, do you?"

"No. No, I just know that you two are very different and need to be handled differently."

"Handled? Is that how you see me?"

"No. It's more like, you respond better to someone who tells you what to do, you tend to listen to me more when I give you an order or something close to. I just have to be really firm with you. It's really different with Melinda."

"Like how?"

"Her version of Kiryu was always saying how I made her soft, and it's true when you look at her like this. She just needs to realise that we're not going to reward her for getting worked up like he did."

* * *

"Are feeling any calmer yet?" Kiryu said quietly.

"No. What's wrong with being angry anyway?" Melinda snapped. "I want to go home."

"You're not getting home by making trouble. Now, Yusei was talking about something he thinks might get you home, but it's not going to happen if you keep winding everyone up."

"He was?"

"Well us, he was, in a vague way, since being here has upset you so much. He really cares about you so stop being so cruel."

She smiled and sat up from her bed. Kiryu smiled. She was interested at least. "I can go home?"

"It's possible," he said. "But don't get your hopes up, it might not happen. Besides, do you really want to go home to a screwed up world instead of staying here with us?"

"I... of course I do."

"You don't sound so sure." She sighed and glanced away. "You're getting attached to us, aren't you?"

"No."

"If you say so. So, let's go out for a bit. I'll show you the Satellite."

"Why?"

"Because staying indoors isn't going to help you calm down, maybe some fresh air will."

He led her down into the garage where Yusei and Aki were still talking. Aki noticed them passing and Yusei quickly turned her away.

"We'll be back soon," Kiryu said.

Aki sighed and glared at the pair as they left on Kiryu's D-Wheel. "Why do you let her do whatever she wants?"

"I don't let her," Yusei said. "I just don't see why everything needs to be a big argument."

"Don't expect me to apologise," she snapped. "She started it, and you're no better; do you really need to be so friendly with her?"

"She's my friend," he replied. "I'm not going to argue about this, Aki, please, just calm down. Kiryu will get Milly to apologise and you need to say sorry for slapping her."

"But I-"

"Aki."

She sighed and focused on the floor. She just didn't understand what Yusei saw in her; she was rude and cruel and only wanted to hurt him. Then again, Yusei always seemed to want to help people who didn't want it.

"Yusei?"

"Yes, Aki."

"What do you think of me?" she whispered. Yusei frowned. "Melinda said that..."

"You know Melinda's trying to hurt you," Yusei said.

"No, she said that you told her that... that you told her you love me..."

"Well, I never really said that."

"You didn't say something similar to that? Something to make her think that? Yusei?"

Yusei sighed and nodded and Aki's started to race. She stayed silent, waiting her him to carry on and explain. After a few moments, it seemed to be like she wasn't going to get anymore.

"When she asked me if I had a girlfriend, I told her that while I didn't have a girlfriend, there was someone special. And when she asked me if I loved you, I told her that I wasn't sure."

"And do you?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I've not really thought about it all that much. Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" she cried. Yusei frowned. "Yusei, how can you not know how much I love you? Why do you think I was so upset about what she said?"

Yusei frowned but stayed silently. Aki sighed and shook her head. If he didn't get it by now, there wasn't a lot of hope he ever would. Maybe the six months away meant that he'd stopped caring like she thought he used to. She turned to leave but Yusei caught her hand. She turned slowly and Yusei cupped her cheek, gently pulling her up into a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slid her arms around his shoulders.

"Aw, they are so cute," Crow whispered.

"If you say so," Jack muttered. "At least it's one problem out the way. Now if the girls can get along we can get some rest."

"You don't even stay here anymore. You're with Carly. How are you two anyway?"

"Alright, I guess. We're working out all the issues."

"I didn't know you two had issues. It was generally Carly follows you around like a puppy and brings out the bed in you. And do you know the worst thing about all this? I'm the only one without a girlfriend now."

"Kiryu's not going out with Misty-" Crow frowned at him and it clicked. "Just because she was in love with her Kiryu doesn't mean she's in love with ours. They're two very different people. Besides, she'll go home soon right? Yusei thought he had way to get her home, right?"

"What if she stays? What if she decides to stay and goes with Kiryu? He offered, right?"

"Well, yeah, but she won't, will she?"

"I dunno," Crow muttered. "But it doesn't change the fact that I need to find a girl."

Jack laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well, you can carry on sulking, I'm going to see Carly. You should look on the bright side anyway; I'm sure Zora loves having you around."

"I hate you, Jack, you know that."

Jack left with Crow glaring at him. Crow and glanced at Aki and Yusei. "You two have to breathe sometime."

Yusei frowned and turned to gaze up at him. "Crow, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Don't you two have somewhere more private you could be?" Crow said. "You can't just come back after six months away and act like you run the place again."

* * *

Melinda was sitting on Kiryu's D-Wheel, gazing out over the highway and Satellite. Kiryu was leaning against it, gazing out the same way. He smiled and glanced at her in silence. They'd have to return to the garage soon, but for now it was peaceful enough at the edge of the Satellite.

"It's very different from home," Melinda whispered.

"After the Dark Signers were defeated there was a lot of work done on regeneration," he said. "It's taken a long time but it's getting there. Tell me, why do you want to go back to such a ruined world rather than stay here?"

"If I took you to a world where you were the unquestioned ruler, would you want to be here or there?"

"I suppose you're right. So, are you ready to forgive Yusei?"

"He has a way to get me home?"

"He's trying."

"Then yes. I don't mind the fact that he did this to protect me, it's sweet, but if he'd just realised that I didn't want or need, or you know, considered that I might not want to be here."

"What if I asked you not to go?" Kiryu said quietly.

"Why would you do that?" Melinda said, leaning back slightly.

Kiryu smirked and turned to lean over her. "Why did you love your Kiryu?"

"I don't know. I just did. You know, when we were kids, he was always really protective, and I adored it. Then we grew up and suddenly we'd start winding each other up, pushing each other until we snapped. He said it was fun like that, he hated it when I just gave in and let him win without a fight. He hated when I called him Kiryu too."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I was pretty much the only one in the world who called him Kyosuke, and at first he didn't like it, but after we broke up and I became colder towards him he missed it. You didn't tell me why you didn't want me to go."

"Well, you did mention you were going to come back to Satisfaction Town with me. How are you with kids?"

"Alright. I hung out with my version of Crow enough. Why?"

"Nico and West."

"Who?"

"The two kids I look after. Their father died to save us, so I look after them, and the whole town- now. They might be a little possessive. They have been known to dislike woman who take an interest in me."

"That doesn't help. And I don't remember taking an interest in you."

"So... if I kissed you, you wouldn't like it?"

"I never said that. We should get back."

"What's the hurry?"

"I need to apologise to someone, don't I?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** The last chapter! I know, I actually ended a story for once. Awesome, right? I hate writing endings. Seriously though, so few reviews last chapter, I am disappointed people. I realise we're all sad about the end of the story but really? I'm joking, if I cared that much I'd tell you I'm not writing again 'til I get reviews and let's face it I wouldn't stick to that for long. But let's try and get more reviews this chapter, yeah? Good good, I can't wait for what I think up next, see you then.

* * *

"I thought we'd sorted this," Yusei said with a sigh.

"That's like saying we've sorted the thing with Crow and Jack," Kiryu replied. "Milly. Aki. Shh, you're giving me a headache."

"Kiryu, I thought you were going to take me away from this place for a while," Melinda said, gazing up at the pair.

"Please, feel free to get her away from us at any time," Aki said. "Please, Kiryu, take her away and don't bring her back."

"Aki," Yusei warned. He stood slowly and glanced down at Kiryu. "She's right though, if you're planning on getting back before dark, you should probably go soon."

"Yeah, you're right." He got up and wandered down the stairs. "Tell the others I said goodbye, ok?" Yusei nodded. "You're coming, right Milly?"

"Sure, I guess," she said quietly. Kiryu smiled and handed her a helmet. "You're going to keep working, Yusei?"

"I'll keep looking into it, yeah," he said. "Have fun. Don't worry too much, ok?" She nodded and hugged him tightly. "It's great to see you in such a good mood again. I'm glad you're happy again. Just relax out there, I'll keep working and maybe you'll figure out that this world isn't so bad."

"Bye, Yusei. I'll see you later, Aki."

Aki folded her arms and glared but remained silent. Kiryu laughed and swung onto his D-Wheel. Melinda followed his lead, pulling on her helmet and wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

"Let's go then," he muttered, revving up the engine. "Bye guys."

The pair tore out the garage, passing Crow on his way in. He stopped just in the doorway and frowned. "They've gone for a couple of days then?"

"Yep," Aki said. "Maybe things can start getting back to normal again now."

"Maybe. And maybe you guys can fill me in on what's happened while I've been away," Yusei said quietly.

"I think there's something a little more important than that," Crow laughed. "You and me are going out for a duel."

"We are?"

"Yeah, come on." He tossed Yusei his helmet and started up his engine again. "You said it had been a while since you'd duelled."

"I suppose it has."

"Hey, did you ever meet Milly's version of you?" Aki said quietly.

"No... he died, in the Facility. Melinda met him once or twice, from what I gather he wasn't a very nice person. He did the dirty work for a big gang. He did something to annoy his boss, because I ended up taking the punishment for it."

"Sounds like fun," Crow laughed. "Now come on, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, let's go."

Carly sat back in her chair, watching Yusei, Crow and Aki pull out of the garage. Jack was next to her sipping his tea. He didn't seem at all bothered by what his friends were doing. She frowned. They were growing apart as time went on. Yusei's disappearance had put a strain on them all.

"Aren't you going to go watch?" she said quietly.

"No, if Yusei disappears again at least we know where he's gone."

"Jack!"

"Don't get so upset, Carly," he said, resting his chin on his palm. "I was just thinking, wouldn't it be good to get away for while?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Yusei's been a way for so long, Kiryu left a long time ago and Crow's capable of looking after himself. Maybe it's time that I went and found who I'm really supposed to be. I think I just need to take a break from the guys, even just for a while, and just figure some things out. Now Yusei's back, it just seemed like the time is right."

"So, you're going to leave?"

"Maybe..."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I- I thought you loved me..."

"Ok, firstly, we're a little young to be talking about love, and secondly, what's wrong with coming with me?"

"You want to come?" she whispered.

"What did you think I meant?" he laughed.

"I thought you were just going to leave."

"I'm not _just_ leaving and I won't leave you behind, unless you want to stay." He sighed and glanced away. "It'll only be for a few months at the most, just to figure a few things out, ok?"

"Have you told them?"

"No."

"You will though?"

"Probably."

"Only-"

"Well, it depends how quickly they deal with Melinda. They're thinking about her right now."

"So you're not the centre of attention."

* * *

Melinda and Kiryu were sitting outside in the cool night air, just watching the stars. Nico and West were already asleep when they'd arrived; Kiryu had checked in on them and then joined her on a ridge just above the town.

"Quaint little town you've got here," Melinda whispered.

"You should see it during the day," he said, leaning back on his elbows. "You can see everything from up here. I used to sit up here when I was depressed and I could watch them all and they couldn't see me."

"What have you got to be depressed about? You've got great friends, this cute little town, no Dark Signers..."

"That was the issue. I almost killed my friends, I would have done some terrible things if I'd won. Thing is, when I came back, the theory was everyone had just forgotten."

"That's what Yusei said when he was talking me into duelling. He said, if the Dark Signers were defeated, they came back they'd be the people they were back before... that they wouldn't remember."

"Yeah..." he said, glancing up at the sky. "The problem came when I started having dreams. They were fuzzy at first and I couldn't remember, but then they became clearer, I started to remember what I'd done. I hated myself for what I'd done. And you've been thinking of him through since you mentioned Dark Signers, haven't you?" Melinda frowned and glanced away. "Yeah, I thought so. You really do love him, don't you?"

"I don't think that matters, I'm sure you've already got me figured out."

"Not completely. Like, I don't understand why, if I assume that his mental health is at least on par with mine when I was a Dark Signer, if not worse, you seem to be so madly in love. It sounds cliché, but you are worth better than that kind of psycho."

"You're talking about yourself. You know that?"

"I'm not him anymore. You can stay, you know, no one would mind if you stayed."

"He would. He's probably destroyed half the city by now in pure rage." He frowned and glanced at her. "I can't stay. Anyway, I think I annoy Aki a little too much."

"Stay here."

"Here?" He smiled and tilted his head slightly. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Melinda said.

Kiryu smiled. "I think you deserve it. Not to mention, what you and him had wasn't good for either of you."

"Huh?"

"Well, think about it this way; what exactly did that relationship give you? From the sounds of it all you had was a lie. You were so in love with him and he knew it. Chances are, he could have convinced himself he loved you, but he didn't."

"Love hurts, I've known that for far too long."

"Look at Jack and Carly, or Yusei and Aki. People who have issues believing in love, just haven't found the right person yet."

Melinda laughed softly and shook her head and Kiryu smirked. "Who would you know all this?"

He smiled and sat up straight again, watching her carefully for a moment before leaning in and kissing her gently. Melinda sighed, resting her forehead against his as Kiryu chuckled softly. "I just know, ok?"

"Ok... That was really... strange..."

"Really?"

"It's so familiar but kind of different, you know?"

"Good different or bad different?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you can stay as long as you like while you figure it out. I think I'm going to turn in, are you coming?"

"I... I guess." He smiled and offered his hands which she took slowly and he pulled her up. "Hey, why did you-"

"I wasn't aware I needed any real reason beyond 'because I wanted to'." He smirked and walked off. "And for what it's worth, I find it kind of amusing the way you're constantly arguing with Aki. It's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you know, adorable and sweet."

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are. Don't worry about it, though. Like I said, I like it. Now come on, let's go home and get some rest before I have to introduce you to the town, and Nico and West."

"Home?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Aki sighed watching Yusei working. She hadn't realised how much she missed him getting up so early and working nonstop. She was desperate to go down and talk to him, but didn't know what to say. He hadn't said anything about their kiss the day before, she began to wonder if he actually meant it. He'd mentioned once or twice that Melinda would always sit with him while he worked and had her arms around him more often than not.

"What's wrong, Aki?" Yusei said quietly.

"Nothing much, I guess," she whispered. "You know... I thought I was never going to see you again. I was starting to lose hope."

"I know," he said. "I thought I was going to be stuck there too."

"Would you have minded?"

"No... I suppose not... I was getting used to it," he said quietly. "Melinda kept me busy, I guess, I appreciate everything she did for me. I could have adjusted if I needed to, but it would never be the same."

"So? Will this work?"

"I should," Yusei said, gazing at the small device in his hands. "Enough for two trips once I'm done."

"Why two?"

"Just in case she changes her mind. You don't mind, do you?"

Aki smiled as he glanced over his shoulder and wrung her hands absently. "Why would I?"

He chuckled softly, turned to face her and took her hand. "Don't take it the wrong way, Aki, but you seem a little jealous. There's nothing to be jealous of, I don't care for her like I do for you. Somehow, I doubt I'd be up to a relationship with her anyway?" Aki frowned and he stroked her cheek. "You remember what I said about her and her Kiryu? I don't think I could go from a full blown argument to being in bed the next minute."

"So, she's kind of crazy?"

"You saw Kiryu as a Dark Signer, he only gets worse. She adjusted."

"You talk about Melinda like she's perfect. The things she says and does that are so wrong can be rationalised and forgiven."

"Funny... once, I told her how we met- I told her all about the Fortune Cup- and she asked me why I cared for you after what you did. I told her it was because it's who I am. I like to believe there's good in everyone. After everything I've done and seen, I have to believe that everyone can be saved. And so far, I've been right more than I've been wrong."

"You really are amazing, Yusei. So, should we call Kiryu. And have you seen Jack recently?"

"No actually. I suppose he's just spending time with Carly. Can you call Kiryu for me and get him to bring Milly back as soon as possible?"

A few hours later, Kiryu's D-Wheel skidded to a stop in the centre of the garage, once again narrowly avoiding slamming into Yusei's. Aki sighed and shook her head. She couldn't even be bothered to scold him this time. Melinda laughed and pulled off her helmet.

"Hey guys," she said, swinging off. "How did you cope without me for all of a week?"

"It was alright," Yusei said. "It's good to see you're so happy. I guess the break has done you wonders."

"It was great. Nico and West are amazing, and so cute and I didn't think about slapping Aki once."

"Milly," Kiryu said with a sigh. "Can you wait a few minutes before you start causing trouble?"

"Sorry. You've got a way to get me home?"

"Yes," Yusei said. He picked up a small cube from the desk. "I've fixed everything that went wrong with the first version so now it won't take it out of you, and you can use it twice, just in case. You just press this button and hold on. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Melinda nodded and Kiryu frowned. "Hey, can I come with you, Milly?"

"Why?"

"Kiryu," Yusei said quietly. "It'll be dangerous, why would you want to go with her?"

"I want to meet me."

"Of course," Aki muttered.

"Come on, what's the harm?" he snapped. "You said it could be used twice. I'll go with Milly, say hi to me, make sure everything's gone to plan and come back, right? There's nothing wrong with just taking a look. What do you say Milly?"

"Alright... but no causing trouble," Melinda said, taking the cube from Yusei and offering it to Kiryu. "Bye Yusei. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck. I'm going to miss you."

"You too."

She pressed the button on the top and the pair vanished in a bright light. Yusei sighed and closed his eyes, hoping Kiryu didn't cause trouble with his counterpart. There was no way he'd simply sit back and do nothing.

* * *

In the heart of the Satellite, Jack stood watching Kiryu in silence. The pair were the only Dark Signers left. Kiryu kept saying he'd find another three somewhere, but Jack knew better. He hadn't been the same since the Signer had left, taking Melinda with him. There was a bright light just visible in the sky for a few moments and Kiryu frowned.

"Want to take a look?" he muttered.

"Sure," Jack said quietly. "Not much else to do."

As the pair strode through the streets towards roughly where the light had been there were footsteps coming towards them. Suddenly, Melinda rounded the corner at flat out run. Kiryu stopped dead and a moment later her arms were around his neck and shoulders as she held him tightly. His senses returned slowly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn it Milly," he whispered. "I thought you were gone."

"Kyosuke..."

"It's nice to see you again, Melinda," Jack said through gritted teeth. "We thought you'd abandoned us for the Signer."

Kiryu growled and pulled back, glaring down at her. "Did you know he was going to do that?"

"No, I swear, I didn't know! I told him before, I didn't want to be in his world! I wanted to be with you!"

"Good."

He smirked, twisting his fingers through her hair and yanking her up into a deep kiss. Melinda stretched up onto her toes and gripped his shirt. Kiryu smiled as he edged back.

"Milly... if I ever find out you planned to leave with that Signer, I will make you wish you were dead."

"Kyosuke-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"What's wrong with you? I came back! Isn't that enough?"

Kiryu laughed and pushed her to the ground. "Do you know, I've destroyed everything? It's only me and Jack left. We need another Dark Signer you know. And you would be so well suited to it."

"Alright Kiryu, I take it back, you can help!"

"What are you-"

A fist connecting with his jaw stopped his dead, knocking his to the ground with a thud. There was a soft laugh and he glanced up. What he saw was... himself. His eyes widened and he could do nothing but stare as the _other_ him helped Melinda to her feet.

"I must say, I'm slightly disappointed," he said, standing over him. "I figured from what Milly said you'd tougher. And by the way, that's no way to treat a lady, didn't you ever learn that?"

"Who the hell are you?"

The _other_ him laughed and pushed his foot against his chest, leaning down over him. "Well isn't that obvious? I'm what you could have been rather than what you are. I'm you from Yusei's world. I've heard so much about you, I just had to come and see for myself."

"I'm the most powerful person in the world," he snarled. "I rule this world. What are you? Nothing more than another nameless face in yours."

He laughed and slammed his foot into the side of his face. "I'm better than you, I would have thought that was obvious because you see, I might not be the ruler but do you know what? When I leave here, I'm taking Milly with me."

"Not in a million years!"

"No, I really am, because I treat her right. I really hope you figure it out, pal, that if you'd shown her a little respect, it would be you."

Kiryu glared over at Melinda. "Is this true? You're going to take some loser over me, the ruler of the world? Are you stupid?"

Melinda frowned and glanced between them. "Tell me you love me, Kyosuke."

"What?"

"Say it! If you want me to stay so badly, tell me you love me. For once just tell me you love me!"

"Fine, I..." He stopped and gazed at her. "I..."

"You still love Misty. You stopped loving me a long time ago, Kyosuke."

"No, I- I do-"

"You can't say it, can you? You can't lie to me. You swore when we were young you would never lie to me and you can't. I'm sorry, Kyosuke..."

"Melinda!"

The_ other_ Kiryu wrapped his arms around her gently and glanced back at him. "I'll look after her, don't worry."

"Take me home, Kiryu," Melinda whispered.

There was another bright white light and they vanished. Kiryu snarled and shook his head, fists closing tightly as he tried to control himself. He'd lost the last person he cared about had left him for... some _other_ him. His duel disk activated and his golden gaze fell on Jack who lifted his own duel disk defensively.

"Don't even think about it, Kiryu."

Kiryu cackled and turned to him throwing up his arm to summon his dark mark. Jack sighed and shook his head, drawing his hand.

"Come on, Jack!" he laughed. "Let's a fun duel! There's nothing else left to hope for! I'm done playing stupid games! It's time destiny took control!"

"Kiryu..." He sighed and shook his head. "Alright. I'll duel you with all my strength, Kiryu, it's the least you deserve. Just promise, if you win this duel, do what he said, figure out what you need to do. Remember if the Dark Signers are beaten, everyone comes back."

"Are you trying to talk me into losing a duel on purpose? I thought you knew me better than that! And I am not still in love with Misty!"

"I never said you were. You brought her up. Come on, let's duel."

* * *

Yusei was only mildly surprised to see Kiryu reappear with Melinda sobbing in his arms. Crow was stunned and Aki looked furious. But Yusei had expected it.

"That guy is a bastard," Kiryu laughed bitterly. "Please tell me I wasn't that bad."

"No quite," Yusei said. "Are you ok, Milly?" Melinda shook her head against Kiryu's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Oh well," Aki said with a sigh. "I guess she's staying... I suppose it was kind of quiet without her..."

"I'll take her back to Satisfaction Town with me," Kiryu said.

"Really?" Melinda whispered, gazing up at him.

"Of course," he laughed. "You think I did all this just so you could sit here and watch Yusei work. At least let me make up for how that ass treated you." He smiled and placed a brief kiss on her lips. "I am nothing like him, I hope you know that."

"Well," Crow said loudly. "I guess it all turns out alright in the end! At least until the nest time the world need saving, huh? And we finally got rid of Jack. Best month ever."

"He'll be back soon," Yusei said quietly.

"Maybe he'll have his own money by then though."


End file.
